Changes
by FatherFigure
Summary: How would things change for Ranma 1/2 if one character had treated everyone differently? Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to the original author and other companies. I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me - I'm just borrowing.

**Turning Point**

"Oh, the horror of it all." gasped Happosai looking at 1950 Beijing..

Everywhere he looked was the same dreadful scene. Drab, dreary, dull. He had heard that the Communists had taken over the country and thought it would fun to visit one of his favorite hunting grounds. His last visit, 20 years ago, had been his most fulfilling, literally. He had picked up so much female chi that his reserves had been topped up. He would be able to live off that for at least another 40 years.He looked around and had trouble even figuring what sex someone was.

"Where have all the lovelies gone?" whispered Happosai. "Everyone looks the same."

Everyone was wearing a horrible quilted jacket and pants. The outfit was so bulky that it hid any resemblance of a feminine figure. He couldn't tell by hairstyle because that was the same too. He had to get right in someone's face to determine a person's sex. After trying that a few times, he had to escape by roof-hopping to lose the mob. Despondent, he decided to leave China and not return until the Communists left. He would follow either the Yongding or Chaobai rivers on their southerly journey. He might be able to take passage on a boat and save energy. One day's journey down the river, he was hailed from a boat.

"Grandfather!"

Happosai looked out over the river. A young man waved from the stern of large boat. Happosai cupped a hand behind an ear to hear over the gurgle of the slow moving water.

"Do you need a ride downriver?" asked the man.

"Yes. How far are you going?" asked Happosai.

"All the way to the coast." the man said.

"Good. How do I get aboard?" Happosai asked.

"There is bend in the river not far from here. I will put into shore and wait for you." he said.

Happosai quickly started downriver. He soon reached the bend and saw that the boat was up against the bank. The bank was level with rail of the boat so all he had to do was climb over the rail.

"Thank you. I didn't even get a drop of water on me getting aboard." said Happosai.

The boat was pushed from shore by several people using poles. Drifting along on the current, Happosai was surprised to see an infant on board. Looking around, he saw that the crew was composed of men and women. They had a similar appearance, so Happosai guessed this was a family operation. When he asked the man at the stern he was told that was the case.

"This is a family operation, yes. The older members are waiting for us at the coast. Because of the takeover, we are moving there. This is the last load we are taking out Beijing." the man said.

"What are you carrying?" asked Happosai.

"Liquor, specifically beer, wine and some sake." the man said.

Happosai carefully avoided making any expression or move that would have exposed his interest in the cargo. Things were looking up. Young women and liquor. The man at the stern looked at the sun low in the sky and announced he was putting in to shore for the evening. Everyone had gone onshore to stretch their legs and make the evening meal. Everyone, but Happosai. He had waited until he was alone to examine the cargo.

"Decisions, decisions." mumbled Happosai.

He decided on the sake. There were so many bottles that a few wouldn't be missed. Maybe he should check the quality first. Opening a bottle, he quickly guzzled it down. Now, he was missing a bottle. Taking another one, he decided to test again. After several bottles, he went ashore to eat. While eating, he overheard the women agree to bathe in the river after it was fully dark.

"Sweet-oh! I'll get to watch them bathing and steal their panties and bras." he thought.

Later that night, Happosai stealthily followed the woman ashore. Finding a good spot to hide and watch, he sat back on his heels. He listened for the sounds of bathing. After waiting what felt like forever, he started hearing splashes and giggling. He started to shift forward to look but wasn't able to move. He was feeling a little tired and gradually passed out.

"Tie those ropes tight!

"Well, we finally caught the old pervert."

"Yes. Now for him to be punished."

"You mean, now we try him."

"Take too long. Lets just skip to the punishment."

Happosai heard those comments as he started to come out of his stupor. He started to shake his head to clear it.

"He's coming out of it already. Drug him again?"

"Take too long. This will be quicker."

Happosai felt a tremendous blow on the back of his head and slipped into darkness again.

"Ah, the prisoner awakes. Now, we can pronounce sentence on him."

Happosai heard the raspy voice and wryly allowed there was a point to the cheerful undertone. He looked around and recognized the chamber he was in. The Elders Council chamber at the Amazon village. All thirteen Elders were in attendance. Well, he was a big thorn in their side and he guessed everyone wanted to put their spoon in the soup. He ruefully decided, in hindsight, that maybe visiting Beijing had not been a good idea.

"Happosai. You were tried, in absentia, for crimes against women and theft of sacred items." Raspy Voice said.

Happosai started to say something but found he could not talk. There was low laughter in the chamber at his attempt.

"There is no need for you to talk. The trial had already happened. We just need to pronounce your sentence." explained Raspy Voice.

"We decided that death was too easy on you. You have caused suffering for years so you should suffer for years." a second voice said.

"For crimes against women and the disrespect you show towards them. It has been decided that you will permanently become what you despise." a cold hard voice said.

Happosai kept his expression still but inside he was rolling on the floor laughing. Even in a different form, he can still absorb female chi.

"They think making me a woman is punishment!" he thought incredulously. "Oh, the opportunities this will..."

"STOP!" said a fiery voice.

"Kuh Lon! What is the meaning of that outburst?" asked Raspy Voice.

"I need to discuss an important matter with the Council first." stated Kuh Lon.

"Now?" Raspy Voice asked heatedly.

"Yes, Lu Fah. The prisoner need not listen to this matter so please have him removed from the chamber." said Kuh Lon.

Happosai was escorted out of the chamber. He was not liking the sound of this. They were probably going to change the form but he could collect chi in any form.

"Very well, Kuh Lon, no one but Elders are present. Proceed." said Lu Fah.

"We very nearly put the fox in the hen house." Kuh Lon said grimly.

"Explain." said the cold hard voice.

"How does Happosai get energy, Sis Ors?" asked Kuh Lon.

"You know as well as all of us...Crap, you're right." Sis Ors said disgustedly.

"Any form he is given will still allow him to gather female chi. What we need is a curse that will prevent him from wanting to gather it." said Kuh Lon.

"None of the curses will do that. Darn, guess we'll just have to kill him." said Lu Fah.

"Two curses out of the hundreds are our best choices. Priest or Virtuous Man." Kuh Lon said.

"Yes." said Lu Fah thoughtfully. "He will have his own form but be unable to do wrong."

After all Elders had a chance to think it over there were some that wanted him changed to some hideous form if the woman curse couldn't be used. They thought Happosai would keep away from people in shame.

"Elders, think! This is Happosai the pervert. He has no shame!" shouted Kuh Lon.

"Kuh Lon is right. We decided not to kill him because we wanted to punish him."said Sis Ors.

"Agreed. We do want to punish him and in a way this will still be what he despises most." cackled Lu Fah.

Happosai was returned to the chamber and told he would shortly be cursed and locked into the curse.. He was also told that he was never to approach the village or Jusenkyo again or be executed.

"Happosai, as we said this curse will turn you into what you despise most." said Lu Fah.

He felt a splash of water and a tingle ran over him as the curse took hold.

"Yes! The old fools did it." chortled Happosai.

He felt his chest to see what size rack he had. Surprised, he looked down. He turned and looked at the Chief Elder with quizzical look.

"No, no mistake, Happosai. We said you'd be changed into what you despise most." said Lu Fah.

A dawning look of shock appeared on Happosai's face. He started to get dizzy and as he passed out he faintly heard Lu Fah say.

"A good and honest man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed For The Better**

Before being cursed, Happosai thought he could continue as he always had. He thought it would be easy to overwhelm the curse and be the pervert he was meant to be. What a rude awakening he had. When he woke the next morning a male servant and Amazon guard were in his cell. Here was his chance to prove that he was the master of his body.

"Well, something to nibble on and breakfast after" said a leering Happosai while ogling the Amazon.

Well, that was what he thought he said and did. What actually happened was he glanced at the two in his cell and thanked them for breakfast. Happosai was flabbergasted. He knew he could overwhelm any coercion. He started to examine his mind and discovered that he was actually the passenger in his body . All he sensed came to him as usual but his responses were filtered through the curse. He thought over all the evil and perverted things he did over his long life. His unspoken thought afterwards showed him the Amazons had truly found a fitting punishment.

"I can't believe I've done that!" Happosi thought to himself. "How could I have been so rude and cruel to so many people for so long. I must make amends."

After he was escorted from the village he started walking toward Jusenkyo. He would first return the stolen relics to the Amazons. He realized that posed a problem since he would be dead before he could explain. Puzzling over this problem, he retrieved the items. Looking around, he saw that he was nearing Jusenkyo. He would not enter the valley because he knew he was being watched. He could see if the old guide was still there and ask him to return the relics.

Happosi approached the hut. He heard two male voices inside discussing the valley. He was reluctant to interrupt them but needed to leave the area as quickly as possible. Knocking on the door he waited patiently. The door opened to the smiling face of the old guide. The next thing Happosi heard was the slam of the door, the sound of a bar sliding in place and loud voices inside.

"What is the problem, grandfather?"

"We are doomed, grandson. We are trapped here with a demon outside."

"A demon. A demon that knocks on the door? Grandfather, what is really outside?"

"Evil, evil personified. A wicked perverted man."

"If it is a man then I will ask him what he wants."

"NO! Don't open the door, grandson!"

The sound of the bar being removed was heard and then the door opened. A young man stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He was wearing one of those quilted outfits including a hat with a red star.

"May I help you, grandfather?" he asked politely.

Happosi realized that the response of the old man was only the first of many he would see over the years as he tried to repair the damages he had made in the past. Hopefully, more people would be willing to give him a chance as this young man is doing.

"Yes, please. I am Happosi. I have done many evil things in the past and have only a short time to live. I need to make amends before I die, not for any reward, but because it is the right thing to do." said Happosi in a low voice.

"I would like to apologize to the old guide for any affronts I had given. I know he may not forgive me but I must offer. I also have a request. Would you return these relics to the Amazons? I can not because they will kill me if I return." Happosi explained.

"One moment, please." said the young man.

He opened the door and spoke quietly. A low but frightened reply responded. The young man sighed and closed the door.

"My grandfather accepts your apology but does not wish to come outside. I am the new guide and since I must visit the Amazons I will return the items for you." said the young man.

"Thank you. I doubt I will ever return so I wish you well." Happosi said bowing.

--

Twenty years it took Happosi to rehabilitate his name and reputation. Everywhere he went, he had trouble convincing people he had wronged that he wished to right the wrongs. He had to withstand demeaning language, humiliating tasks and even beatings to atone. Finally, he was once again, the honored teacher he had been. Welcomed at any dojo. He traveled from school to school. Training student and master alike. He taught what many thought were advanced techniques but were actually the most basic moves of his school. He knew he only had another twenty years if he was lucky and he needed to find an heir. No, two heirs, one for the aerial school and one for the ground school. He would not have time to teach one heir all he knew. So while he taught, he looked for two candidates.

Finally, after ten years, he found them. Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun. Their fathers had approved Happosi training the two twelve year old boys. All understood it would be rigorous training and there would be no shame if either were unable to complete it. Each father taught at his own dojo so Happosi could do some training there but a good portion was needed outside. Training trips were made but scheduled so the boys could attend school. Happosi insisted that the boys could not appear uneducated or crude. That would not reflect well on the Anything Goes school.

Rigorous. Intensive. The two teenagers thought they knew what they were in for. They were mistaken.

Hidden Happosai struggled mightily but was unable to influence how they were trained. He knew how to train them. Cruelly, enjoying their pain. Making them into copies of him, perverted. He was balked by the curse. Humane training. They were injured during the training, of course. Bruises and broken bones happened but it was not purposeful. They were also trained in respect and courtesy although they didn't realize it.

Two years after they graduated from high school he made them masters. They were helping their fathers train students at the dojos and would take them over in time. Happosi told them they could teach only the basics to anyone. They would only teach their heirs the full school. He was pleased when they told him they would join the schools by marriage, if possible. He hadn't taught them everything he told them. There were some sealed techniques they wouldn't be ready for until they were older. Some techniques would only be taught, if at all, after he had thought some more on them.

Genma and Soun had become good friends and friendly rivals. They were respected and well liked by everyone. Both were hard workers and took pride in the training they provided. Happosi saw that they still tended to discuss their problems with him and use his decision as theirs. He realized he needed to leave so they would stand on their own two feet. They were saddened when Happosi told them he was leaving for a while.

"Must you leave, Master?" asked Genma.

"Yes, I must. It is time to visit other schools and see what new techniques have developed." said Happosi.

"We could come with you." Soun said hopefully.

"Now, what kind of teacher abandons their students. I thought I taught you better than that. You are Masters with students." chided Happosi.

"Will you return?" asked Genma.

"Of course, how else would we incorporate new moves into our school. I'll probably return every year or two. So, don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me." laughed Happosi.

--

Over the next few years, he would return and review their skills and teach new moves. Genma and Soun had taken over the dojos upon their fathers retirement. Both schools continued to be successful. Normally two dojos in the same ward would have proven to be too competitive and forced one out of teaching. If they taught the same way. Genma taught an aerial school and Soun taught the ground school. It became common for a student to start at one dojo and finish at the other. They weren't masters of the Anything Goes school but they were head and shoulders beyond any other school.

Happosi was pleasantly surprised on his next visit. Genma introduced his wife Nodoka. He was pleased Nodoka came of a warrior background and enjoyed watching her perform some katas of her sword school. Genma confided to him that he had needed someone to train against with a sword. Nodoka chimed in and told Happosi what happened.

"This baka of a husband came over to my family school. He asked my father for someone worthy to train with. My father pointed at me and he laughed. He asked my father if there was someone that was more capable looking." said Nodoka.

"Genma! Surely you were not brought up to be so rude. How can you demean someone's skill without observing them. How could you demean another sensei by slighting his choice!" said Happosi in a shocked voice.

"Master, please. The reason I laughed was her appearance that day. She looked like something a cat dragged home. Her father had grinned and pointed at her again so I sparred with her." explained a sheepish Genma.

"What happened?" said a slightly smiling Happosi.

"I had my ahhh, comeuppance."said Genma.

"He looked like he had gone through a wood chipper." laughed Nodoka.

"We began sparring on a regular basis and began getting closer until he decided to propose. Of course, father needed to approve. After some discussion, he agreed and we were wed a little over a year ago." said Nodoka.

"Discussion, she says. What kind of discussion is it when you're being chased around the property by an enraged sword wielding father?" asked Genma.

"He was just making sure you were serious. Besides, he barely nicked you." laughed Nodoka.

Happosi said he would go visit Soun for awhile. Nodoka asked him to return for dinner and she would set up the guest room for him. Happosi waited until she was gone then asked Genma what was wrong.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong." Genma said.

"Genma, Genma, Genma. Remember I taught you. I know you as well as I would my own children, if I had any. Even if I didn't know you, I'm an old man and have seen a lot of relationships over the years. Something is bothering you two. Now, if it's something I might help with?" offered Happosi.

Genma looked undecided, but with a look around to ensure privacy, explained the problem.

"I'm not sure this is something you can help us with, Master. Soun and Mariko have been married longer than us and have one child already and another on the way. Nodoka had become pregnant but had a miscarriage. We tried again but she miscarried again. She is feeling that she is failing as a wife and the stress is starting to wear us down." explained Genma.

Happosi looked lost in thought. He acted like he wanted to speak but would go back to his thoughts.

"There may be something I can do but it'll be dangerous to me and may not prove to be what I hope for. Let me think on this some more and I'll let you know." Happosi said slowly.

He visited Soun and Mariko. They proudly showed their first child, Kasumi, to him. He made a big fuss over the little girl and made her laugh and giggle. Mariko said she a month to go and they would have another girl, She hoped the third, if they had one, would be a boy to carry on the Tendo name. Soun asked Happosi if he would stay but Happosi declined by explaining Nodoka's offer. He said he would be around for a few weeks so they will be tired of him soon enough.

At the end of the two weeks, Happosi told Genma and Soun that he would be gone awhile and there was a possibility he may never return. When they became distraught and demanded to go with him he had to firmly say no. He explained that he is getting older after all and his time may come during this trip. He said goodbye and endured hugs and tears from all then departed.

--

The Guide looked up and saw someone approaching. Entering the house, he put on the tea kettle and looked over what was available for dinner. A knock at the door let him know the traveler had made his appearance. With a smile, he welcomed his guest and bid him enter.

"Welcome, honored guest. Please join me for an evening meal." said the Guide.

"I would be happy to, honored host." said Happosi.

"It has been many years since I saw you last. What brings you to Jusenkyo?" asked the Guide.

"Hope for two miracles. A miracle if I survive. A miracle if assistance is granted." said Happosi.

"How am I to help with these miracles?" asked the Guide.

"Pass word to the Amazon village that I seek permission to speak with the Elder Council." said Happosi.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Good Day to Die**

Happosi sat on the bench outside the Guide's house. The Guide left for the Amazon village yesterday. Happosi knew the Elders would take some time to decide what to do so he wasn't surprised the Guide hadn't returned yet. Probably the first hint he would have of the answer would be an arrow or spear through his heart. Well, if it was one of his last days, he may as well enjoy the weather. Lifting his face to the sky he let the pouring rain wash over his features.

He was getting up and preparing to enter the house when he heard a muffled moan. Standing still and listening intently, he waited. Another! To his right! Quickly he moved in that direction. He strained to see through the rain. There on the path! He ran over to the huddled shape. It was a woman. In labor. He may be short in stature but he was strong. Lifting the woman with ease, he carried her carefully into the house.

He rapidly took the wet clothing off of her and made a examination. Obviously pregnant and in labor. Placing dry blankets around her, he quickly stoked the fire, to raise the temperature in the house. He needed to keep her from going into shock. He put on the kettle to make tea or soup. He had to get water from the well. Murky. He needed clean pure water for the woman and her infant. He placed several pots outside to collect rainwater.

He moved the woman to the bed and touched several points on her neck and back before laying her down. He may not have the material for an epidural injection but those touches would be just as good. Now he and she would have a long grueling night.

Morning came.

The Guide saw his house bathed in the light of early dawn. There, seated on the bench, was his house guest apparently dozing. He seemed to be holding something. A woman's voice called out from inside the house. The Amazon patrol stiffened on hearing the voice. As one, there was a rasp of steel as six swords were drawn. They watched as the 'perverted one' got up and went inside. Voices were heard from inside and then raise in intensity. No More! The patrol sprinted to the house. Two entered, the others each took a wall to ensure there was no escape.

Happosi and the mother were a bit startled to say the least when two sword wielding women ran into the house. Happosi moved to place himself between the mother and danger. There was a hesitation of a few seconds as combatants readied themselves.

"HOLD!" shouted Kuh Lon.

"But, Elder." began the Patrol Leader.

"Be silent. What cause do you have to enter a home with sword in hand?" asked a quietly seething Kuh Lon.

"Why, you heard as well as I. The woman called out, the 'pervert' entered and an argument began. I and the other patrol members took action to protect the woman." said the Patrol Leader.

"Did you check to see if protection was needed? We will discuss your lapse in judgment later. Stand guard outside. I will call if I need you." ordered Kuh Lon.

She waited until the two women had left and then raised an eyebrow at Happosi. He motioned her to come over to where the woman was lying. Kuh Lon saw a young woman nursing her child. She looked closer. A newborn child. She looked at Happosi and he waved a hand toward the door. They left the house and sat on the bench.

"So, what was all that about?" asked Happosi.

"People who should know better rushing to conclusions." replied a weary sounding Kuh Lon.

"The patrol knew we were coming to ask you to return with us to the village. Thats what they were told. Evidently, what they heard was we were going to bring the 'pervert' back to the village." she said.

"I haven't done a perverted thing in over thirty years." murmured Happosi.

"We know. We have been keeping an eye on you." said Kuh Lon softly.

"Unfortunately, stories still get whispered around campfires about the 'pervert'. Keeping you as a prime example of what we must protect ourselves against." explained Kuh Lon.

Hidden Happosai listened with glee. He was still infamous for his perverted deeds. He may well become a legend to frighten future generations of Amazons.

"So, what set them off?"asked Happosi.

"I guess it was the arguing inside..." began Kuh Lon.

"Arguing? We weren't arguing. Her people have a tradition of having the child named by the person who assisted with the birth. After I washed the child off with rainwater, I waited outside until she called me in. She told me to pick a descriptive first name. We tossed a few names around and when we agreed then we shouted the name out loud so Kami-sama would hear it." stated Happosi.

"So, whats the name?" asked Kuh Lon.

"Well, the tribal name is Taro. Hidden Happosai wanted to name the child some wildly perverted inappropriate names. I asked the woman who would the child take after. She said if he grows up to be like his father he would be a giant, a man fit to lead their tribe. I asked did she mean he would be awesome and that is what we agreed on. Awesome Taro." explained Happosi.

"Well, thats very interesting, but now we have to get you to the Elders. I hope the reason you returned is worth your life." said Kuh Lon.

"It is. It most certainly is." replied Happosi.

They began their journey to the village. Happosi saw out of the corner of his eyes that the patrol members were disgusted to be near him. Well, he knew he wasn't going to win any popularity contests. He just hoped to be able to plead his case for assistance before the Elders. If they provided the assistance, as long as it would get to those who needed it, he wouldn't worry about surviving this little jaunt.

"You're just a curse! What do you mean YOU won't worry about surviving! This is my body, my life!" raved Hidden Happosai.

Entering the village, Happosi was glad the Amazons didn't waste food. He had imagined if they did have any to spare he would have been in veritable vegetable blizzard. Unfortunately, they didn't mind using stones. Kuh Lon had to intervene otherwise he may have been stoned to death. He was escorted to a small guest house. He thought that was pretty smart of the Elders. If he had been placed in a cell that would prejudice opinion that he was a criminal. The guest house showed everyone that the Elders considered him a 'guest'. A guest with a guard at the door, true, but better than being chained in a cell.

Kuh Lon stood at the doorway. She motioned the guard away and beckoned Happosi to come closer. She looked at his eyes and couldn't detect any hint of deceit or treachery. She did see a weariness that had never been there in all the years she had interacted with him.

"How are you handling this, Happosai? Have you learned anything in all these years?" she asked.

Hidden Happosi seethed with anger, no, rage. Shouting silently at her, he wanted to tell her all the things he would do to her, the Amazons and all of the women of the world. If he ever got free. Happosi winced and got red in the face.

"That may not have been a good idea, Elder. He was quite descriptive and naughty in what he wanted to say. I would have to say though that he has not learned the lesson." said Happosi.

"Happosai, I know that you are aware of what a curse is used for. Why not embrace it?" she asked.

Happosi turned pale and looked like he was going to vomit. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he started to speak then a shocked look came over him. Kuh Lon sensed a great struggle being waged in the man in front of her. An aura shone around Happosi. Pulsating. Brighter. Larger. Kuh Lon was forced to raise her own barrier and look away. Slowly the aura diminished until it was gone. After a few minutes, Happosi took in an unsteady breath and looked at Kuh Lon.

"That was disturbing. Happosai was so enraged that he came close to emerging and breaking the curse. He said that embracing the lesson would destroy him. He would not be the person he should be. He would rather die first." said Happosi shakily.

"That was a fierce struggle. What happened to Happosai?" she asked.

"He is, well, unconscious I suppose you could say. He was so weakened by that struggle that he is barely aware. He tried to kill himself by depleting his chi reserves explosively." explained Happosi.

"So he was going to kill himself and take us with him." muttered Kuh Lon.

Happosi nodded.

"How much did he drain?" she asked.

A thoughtful look came over Happosi as if he was looking inward.

"A significant amount. If he does not force a struggle again of that magnitude, the chi reserves will sustain us for some years. We will have to be very conservative in our actions. No excessive or extravagant displays of strength or blast attacks for example." he said.

Kuh Lon nodded in understanding. She thought for a few seconds and then looked away slightly.

"When Happosai is aware enough, tell him if he can not embrace the lesson, at least he is still alive and can look at the women." said Kuh Lon.

"I can't believe I said that!" muttered a blushing Kuh Lon.

Happosi grinned at Kuh Lon.

"Even a virtuous man likes to look at pretty women. I just don't stare and carry on as Happosai did." chuckled Happosi.

Happosi looked around the guest house. The walls were charred and smoking everywhere except for a normal looking bit of wall. In the shape of Kuh Lon. Nothing remained of the furnishings.

"Think I might impose on you for another place to stay?" asked Happosi.

Next morning Happosi was awakened by a knock on the door. He wondered who it could be. Last night the guard and a male servant entered to deliver his meal without knocking, shoved the tray at him and left. He opened the door and was surprised to see two guards. Looking closely, he saw that one of the guards was carrying a meal tray. Moving out of the way, Happosi let the guards enter. The younger guard placed the tray on the table and approached Happosi. She made a pleading look at the other guard. The older guard looked at her with a stony expression and pointed her chin at Happosi.

Happosi looked the young guard curiously. She was obviously upset and appeared to be trembling.

"I was improper in my conduct and my actions last night. I was discourteous to a guest of the Elders and disrespectful of someone that should warrant respect. Please, accept my apology, honored guest." said the red faced young guard.

Happosi thought to himself. "Discipline action. She should have not let personal feelings interfere with her duty."

"Of course, I accept your apology. In return, I ask that you meditate on why you acted as you did and what you should have done." said Happosi.

Happosi looked at the older guard and nodded. The guard nodded back in silent agreement.

After they left, Happosi sat at the table and ate the meal that was brought.

"Well, its not bad as breakfasts go. Still, this might be the last meal for the condemned man." he thought to himself.

A feeble thought came to his attention.

"If you hadn't interfered, we wouldn't have to suffer an execution." moaned Happosai.

Happosi snorted and responded.

"So, it would have been better to let you kill yourself. Oh, lets not forget a couple of thousand other people too." said Happosi.

"They deserved to die. Wretched society. Wipe them from the face of the earth." ranted Happosi.

"All of them? Infants, children?" asked Happosi.

Silence.

"So, even someone as evil as you has some scruples." said Happosi.

Silence.

Shortly before the noon hour, an Elder and four guards took Happosi to the chamber of the Elders. He was taken to the center and the guards began to shackle him.

"It was agreed that our guest was not to be bound. Remember, Elder At Tar?" said Elder Sis Ors.

"Guest!" At Tar snapped.

She looked at Happosi and spat at his feet.

"Curse or no curse. I am well aware what our guest is. Amazon deaths that he is responsible for have not been avenged. Here he stands and we should coddle him! If I have my say, he doesn't leave this chamber alive." shouted At Tar.

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the chamber from the watching Amazons. Even among the Elders, heads nodded.

"Be that as it may, he is to be left unbound. If a chair can be produced, he may sit to explain why he came back knowing he would be killed for returning." said Lu Fah.

The chair was produced. At Tar stalked away muttering imprecations as she went. The guards arrayed themselves behind Happosi. He was surprised to see two of the guards facing the spectators. He realized that he hadn't won the popularity contest after all when you need protection in the council chamber.

"Happosi, you may begin." said Lu Fah.

Taking a deep breath, standing to face the Elders, looking them in the eyes, he boldly said.

"I need your help to have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene from the (Out)side**

"Report!"

"We have what appears to be a seismic event in western China."

"Appears to be?"

"There has never been any documented activity for that area."

"Nuclear Test?"

"Better hope not."

"Why?"

"Because it would be bigger than anything in our arsenal."

"Asteroid Strike?"

"Negative. Nothing on radar. Nothing on satellite."

"What was the magnitude?"

"Still collating data but tentatively 8.0 on the Richter scale."


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT!**

"I need your help to have a baby."

There was silence in the council chamber for a moment. Then the world shook and swayed to the shock of the Amazon nation face faulting.

The Elders recovered first and told the four guards to protect the 'guest'. They called out for the rest of Amazons to clear the chamber. It took almost an hour to do. Better than half of the group was trying to get to Happosi. He had a good idea it wasn't to shake his hand. Happosai was ecstatic. This was the most fun he had in decades. After the pitched battle was over and the injured taken to be treated, the Elders en mass turned toward Happosi.

"What?" asked Happosi.

Several of the Elders were being restrained by other Elders. One was frothing at the mouth.

"Sisters! Let us return to our seats and conduct ourselves as Elders." Lu Fah called out.

"Perhaps a calming drink would be in order?" asked Sis Ors.

The drink was provided and soon a calm, rational discussion took place. NOT.

"I want him executed now!" shrieked At Tar.

Starting in low voice that gradually became a shout, Lu Fah said. "Sisters! We will have a proper discussion under the rules or violators will be bound and gagged! Do I make myself clear!"

She glared at the other Elders and then turned it on Happosi.

"What?" he said.

Lu Fah hung her head down and muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly to help calm and find her center, Lu Fah nodded to the other Elders.

"Let us discuss that provocative statement you made, Happosi." said Kuh Lon.

"I thought it was perfectly clear myself." said a perplexed Happosi.

"Enlighten us, please." said At Tar sarcastically.

"I require your assistance to ensure a child is born. Sorry, one word had three syllables. Was it too much for you?" asked Happosi with an earnest look on his face.

"Why, you Son of..." started At Tar. The rest was muffled because of the gag in her mouth.

"You're not helping your case, Happosi, and if you recall you can executed at a moments notice."said Lu Fah.

Looking at her with puppy dog eyes and twisting his toe on the floor, Happosi said "I'll be good."

"You better. You could find that chain you're yanking might be attached to the blade for your neck." growled Sis Ors.

"Why? Why is it necessary to ask for our assistance?" asked Kuh Lon.

Happosi sat on his chair. He looked at all of the Elders. Slowly, as if feeling his way with words, Happosi began to speak.

"I don't know if you can assist. I made this trip knowing I am probably going to die. Even if I die, I hope that you could assist the wife of one of my students. I am familiar with many potions and medicines, but I could not come up with a single one for her problem. She can not bring a child to term. She and her husband have tried a number of times but to no avail. Her husband says she feels at fault and the stress is beginning to take its toll. I am not sure she would take her life but if she fails again..."

Happosi trailed off.

"All very altruistic, I'm sure. Whats in it for you?" asked Sis Ors.

Wearily, Happosi scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Nothing. Just the hope that some good friends are blessed with a child. I have no children of my own so I wanted to help a loving couple try to make a family." said Happosi.

Clapping his hands onto his knees, he looked at the Elders.

"Thats all I came for. I would like to return to my guest quarters, if I may. The day has been a bit tiring and I'm not as strong as I used to be." said Happosi.

"Guards, please escort our guest to his quarters." said Kuh Lon.

After Happosi left, the gagged Elders were released. The several Elders glared at Lu Fah. She returned the glare and stared them down.

"A calm discussion of what transpired today. Thats what I want. One raised voice, just one, and we retire for the night. We would reconvene in two days to allow tempers to cool. Understood." stated Lu Fah.

Everyone nodded.

"First, do we have to assist an outsider woman?" asked At Tar. "So what if she miscarried."

"Remember our beginnings. Our ancestors banded together for mutual assistance at first. They were all outsiders. We would not be true to our heritage if we decline aid because she is not one of us." murmured Kuh Lon.

"Why should we consider helping Happosi? Look at the way he incited a riot today." said another disgruntled Elder.

"Happosi made a statement. By itself, the statement was shocking, but it was our people that began rioting. I would have thought our people are mature enough to hear something and not over react. I stand corrected." said Lu Fah.

"Happosi made that statement for its shock value. He wanted to make sure we paid attention to what was to come next. I don't think even he expected a riot to break out." said Sis Ors.

"Why are you defending that perverted monster?" asked At Tar.

"At Tar, if you paid attention to the reports over the years you would realize that person before us is not the pervert of old. He has redeemed himself to the outsiders and is in truth, a good honest man." said Kuh Lon.

"Oh? Tell us why a guest house almost burned up today? Hmmm, Kuh Lon?" asked At Tar sweetly.

Smiling through gritted teeth, Kuh Lon explained what happened.

"See! See! He is unrepentant and unredeemed!" crowed At Tar.

"He is barely a presence in his own body. He lost a significant portion of his chi reserves and can not replenish it. The curse says the body can survive if it doles out the remaining chi sparingly. Bare bones survival." said Kuh Lon

"Excuse me, but we seem to have gone astray in our talks. Before we can decide about assisting, we need to find out if we even have something that will help." said Sis Ors.

"I agree. Let us convene again after the healers and archivists inform us of their findings. If there is no other business. Meeting adjourned." said Lu Fah.

Several days later.

"You wanted to see me, Happosi?" asked Kuh Lon.

"I wanted to talk to you about the search for the medicine." he said.

"You have to realize it is taking so long because there are so many scrolls. Three thousand years worth, remember. When the archivists find a medical scroll a healer has to review it to see if it applies." she said.

"I see. May I make a request?" asked Happosi.

"It may not be granted." cautioned Kuh Lon.

"If nothing is found, I would like a healer to go to Nerima, a ward of Tokyo, and see if anything can be done to help Saotome Nodoka, wife of Saotome Genma." requested Happosi.

"Hmmm, I can bring it to the attention of the council, but I can't guarantee they will discuss it." she warned.

Wearily, Happosi leaned his head back so he was looking at the ceiling.

Kuh Lon looked at Happosi and was suddenly curious.

"Happosi?" she asked

Happosi stayed in the same position but looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmmm?" he grunted.

"If Happosai was so afraid that he tried to suicide, how did you get here?" she asked.

"Hmph! He may be an unredeemed pervert but he is first and foremost a martial artist. If you could look into his mind (without getting sick) _I can hear you, you know!_ you would see that he never really took advantage of the young or sick or elderly. The first duty is to take care of the weak." said Happosi.

"He can put up a lot of resistance when he doesn't want to do something. He thought of coming here for assistance as soon as he heard of the problem. He saw the future loss of a child when he could do something against the risk to his life as nothing to even consider. When he sees a need, he will voluntarily open himself so we can help where it is needed. In fact, he actively guided me in all of the tasks needed for the woman at the Guide's house." he said.

"Of course, he thought he could stay at the Guide's house while the council deliberated. It was being brought into the village and 'greeted' as we were that started to set him off. He thought he was going to be executed immediately. He could have suicided by harmlessly draining his chi but thought to take the 'betrayers' with him." explained Happosi ruefully.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Happosi and Happosai having a silent congenial talk about the training of new techniques. Kuh Lon thinking about what Happosi said.

"Well. I have to say you have given me a lot to think about. I'll relay your request to the council and see if the archivists are making any progress." said Kuh Lon.

"Thank you, and pass on my thanks to the searchers as well." requested Happosi.

Several more days went by and Happosi/Happosai was starting to think this was a fruitless journey. He began to brood and become sullen, despairing of his fate.

A knock on the door roused a napping Happosi.

"Hold on, hold on. I'll be there in a moment." he said somewhat sleepily.

Opening the door, he saw a female guard and an Elder. The guard's eyes looked downward at him and shot back up to look over his head. As she was turning red, Happosi realized he was feeling a draft on a part of his body that he shouldn't.

Slowly backing up around the door, he tried to cover for his faux pas.

"Sorry, sorry. I was taking a nap and it was hot so I undressed and didn't realize I didn't have any clothes on when you knocked..." he babbled.

The Elder grabbed the door and pulled it shut with a slam that shook the house.

"Make yourself presentable and get your..." the Elder started shouting through the door.

Stopping and visibly making an effort to be calm, the Elder tried again.

"Ahem, that is, when you are ready, please come with us to the council chamber." she said.

Happosai was chortling silently. If he had control of the body, he would have been capering all around the room. Wishing he had hands to rub together in satisfaction, he thought about what happened.

"Got an eyeful, didn't you, Sweetie! Now you know what you're missing. Heh. Heh. Heh. I'll bet THAT gets whispered around the fire, too. Ah, its nice to know you can still awe the ladies." he thought.

Happosi had dressed in seconds and opened the door slightly.

"Uh, I'm ready to go." he said meekly.

Returning to the council chamber filled Happosi with mixed emotions. Dread, nothing was found and execution for returning. Hope, a medicine was found and he can leave. A mix of both, no cure but he can leave. A cure but execution, he would have to hope a healer would be sent.

He stood alongside his chair. Waited for the invocation to end and for the Elders to take their seats before he sat down.

"Happosi! Please rise." said Lu Fah.

He stood before his chair. He hoped the trembling of his legs didn't show and why did he all of a sudden need to go to the bathroom.

"The council heard your requests. A scroll was located that may have what you need. The healers are not completely convinced it is, but it was the best we could find. They do agree that it is one of the most complex formula they have ever seen. Even worse, it can only be made the day of administering and a healer has to be on hand to be ready to vary the dose. Are you competent in mixing potions?" she asked.

Shoulders slumped, Happosi shook his head.

"Very well. A healer will be sent to examine the woman and prepare the medicine." Sis Ors said.

Happosi thought to himself. "A healer will be sent. Well, it was worth the try. May they be blessed with a child. "_I_ _couldn't agree more. As a final gesture for my life, being able to bring a child into this world, not a bad way to be remembered after all." _said Happosai.

A chill ran down Happosi's spine as another voice began to speak.

"Now, we can deliberate the mode of execution." gloated At Tar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's coming to Nerima**

"Now, we can deliberate on the mode of execution." crowed At Tar.

Happosi heard numerous suggestions being discussed.

"Lets see, drawn and quartered, hanging, flaying then hanging, burned at the stake or spear practice. All good suggestions. Hmmm, we could just do all of it." said At Tar.

Most of the council were grinning and looking avidly at Happosi. He was glad he was sitting down when the next suggestion was made.

"Don't forget emasculating and castrating comes first." said an Elder.

The sudden bang of a gavel startled everyone in the chamber.

"Enough! There is to be no execution." said Lu Fah.

A moment of silence then a deluge of voices all trying to demand an explanation. Lu Fah sat staring straight ahead. It dawned on them that she was not going to speak until she had silence. One by one, the voices quieted until silence reigned.

"I will not tolerate another outburst. If the current members can not abide by rules of order and want to act like gossiping old women then they will be removed from council as being unfit to be an Elder." warned Lu Fah.

Some of the Elders looked like they were suffering from apoplexy but kept silent.

"If someone has a question, address the council properly." stated Lu Fah.

The Elders looked at one another, none rising from their seats. Finally, At Tar rose and stalked out in front of the council.

"Matriarch, I stand before you to ask a question." stated At Tar.

"You may ask, Elder At Tar." said Lu Fah.

"Why is this person not to be executed?" asked At Tar.

"He has not broken the terms of his banishment." said Lu Fah simply.

There was a stir among the Elders and low voices from the watching Amazons.

"Matriarch, I ask for clarification. This person was to be executed if he returned to the village or entered Jusenkyo valley. He was at the Guide's house at Jusenkyo and he has been here for several weeks. How can you say the terms were not broken?" asked a distraught At Tar.

"Elder At Tar, where is the Guide's house situated?" asked Lu Fah.

"Jusenkyo valley, of course." answered At Tar.

"Kuh Lon, can you answer my question?" asked Lu Fah.

Kuh Lon was puzzled. The house is at Jusenkyo valley. She then realized what Lu Fah meant. Situated asks for a precise description of the placement of an object. Location places an object generally.

"Yes, Matriarch. It is on the eastern slope of the ridge that forms the eastern side of the valley." answered Kuh Lon.

"So, it is not actually in the valley?" asked Lu Fah.

"Correct, Matriarch. You have to continue climbing to the top of the ridge before descending into the valley itself." agreed Kuh Lon.

"Elder At Tar, what was the reason for Happosi's entry into the village?" asked Lu Fah.

Looking disgruntled, At Tar answered. "The council accepted his request and allowed entry to the village."

"He has not broken the terms so he is not to be executed." stated Lu Fah.

Happosi had recovered his aplomb when it was evident he would live. Happosai appreciated the shrewd wording of the terms for banishment.

_"Clever, very clever. I can visit the Guide and be safe. I can enter the village if the council consents."_ thought Happosai.

"Happosi! Rise for the decision of the council." called out Sis Ors.

Happosi stood and was relieved his legs weren't shaking.

"You will return to your quarters to rest. You will be provided necessary supplies for the return to Japan. The Healer will return with you. You will leave in the morning. Guards, escort our guest to his quarters." ordered Lu Fah.

After they left the chamber, Lu Fah rapped the gavel once for attention.

"Elders, I have not been impressed with the conduct of the council for this issue. I want all to meditate on the proper dispassionate attitude needed to handle any situation." said Lu Fah sharply.

She noted which Elders had a shamed expression and which Elders looked infuriated.

Lu Fah sighed silently and thought to herself. "I know I probably drove away some allies but they need to see how letting emotions influence them is not in the best interest of the tribe."

"If there is no further issues for the council. No? Meeting adjourned." stated Lu Fah.

Happosi was finishing breakfast when someone started to rap on his door.

"Alright, already. I'm up. Just a moment." he called out.

He opened the door and saw a group of six Amazons standing in a loose formation. Two were in traditional warrior dress. He was surprised at how the other four were equipped. Camouflaged fatigues and modern weaponry. The fifth was dressed as a healer. She was carrying a small pack for ingredients and had an ancient-looking scroll secured to the pack. The sixth was Elder Kuh Lon.

All six Amazons looked at him and the five younger Amazons giggled while Kuh Lon grinned.

"What? I'm dressed this time!" Happosi said, feeling oddly self-conscious.

"We weren't sure what we would have seen when you opened the door. Everyone has heard about what happens when waking you up unexpectedly." cackled Kuh Lon.

"One time, it only happened one time." groused Happosi.

"_Hotcha! I guess the lovelies were hoping for a repeat performance." howled Happosai._

"You are not helping, you know. How about being quiet so we can get started." said Happosi.

The group traveled to the Guide's house. Kuh Lon and the healer spoke quietly for several minutes. Happosi spoke with the Guide and thanked him for his assistance. Kuh Lon called for him to join the group. When he was outside, he saw two groups. The healer and the two traditionally dressed warriors were walking away from the rest. He sent a questioning look at Kuh Lon.

"Those three are returning to the village. The warriors are escorting the healer for her protection." explained Kuh Lon.

The larger party began walking eastward toward the port where they would take ship to Japan.

"I thought she..."began Happosi.

"No, she was just carrying the pack and scroll for me." said Kuh Lon.

She chuckled at his expression.

"Happosi, I have been many things in my life. Infant, Child, Teenager, Adult, Lover, Wife, Mother, Widow, Warrior, War Leader, Elder. The things that brought me the most pleasure were Student, Teacher and Healer. I've taught all of the healers for the last three generations. I think I might know which end of a thermometer goes where." explained Kuh Lon.

Happosi and Kuh Lon made small talk along the way, comparing experiences from their long lives. The weather was pleasant with puffy clouds and gentle breezes. By some strange coincident, they always found an inn in time for the evening meal, be able to enjoy a refreshing bath and sleep restfully on soft futons.

The trip was not arduous for the elderly. The warriors were carrying almost everything save the personal packs of Happosi and Kuh Lon. Walking at an easy pace, accepting rides when offered, they arrived at the port in seven days.

Happosi was surprised when the warriors boarded with them. After they were out to sea, he had to find out why they were there. He found Kuh Lon sitting in a chair by the rail, just looking out towards the horizon. He pointed to the chair next to her and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and he sat down. Several minutes passed before he spoke again.

"I was surprised to see the warriors come aboard. Are they an escort? Will they be able to bring their weapons once we reach port?" asked Happosi.

"They are going with us as far as Nerima. They are consulate guards with diplomatic dispatches and will take them to our consul at the Chinese embassy in Tokyo. They travel to and fro every few months, so it was an easy matter to arrange to travel with them." explained Kuh Lon.

"You have representation at the Chinese embassy." repeated a bemused Happosi.

"Two, actually. Military aide to the Chinese Ambassador and a minor functionary that works in some financial research section." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Lets see. That makes the first one, a bodyguard, and the second one, a spy." mused Happosi.

"Other embassies have a hard time matching the skills of our people. The Chinese reward us for our skills by leaving our society alone, providing modern weapons and training and supplying us with other diverse materials. They allow our students to attend college and they return to teach. We may look like a primitive people but we only let outsiders see what we want them to see." explained Kuh Lon.

"Let everybody think you are pushover?" asked Happosi quizzically.

Kuh Lon snorted.

She said wearily. "We are a pushover. We are a small tribe. Maybe five thousand, all told. Maybe fifteen hundred of us are warriors. One on one in hand to hand combat against a force four times our size, we might prevail. Against mechanized or aviation forces, Pffft, gone. Chemical, Biological or Nuclear weapons, Pffft, gone. Our only way to survive is to be seen as an anachronism that is of some use to the present government. Not the best way to think of ourselves, so we take pride in who we are and our heritage."

A few minutes passed silently.

Happosi said slowly. "Happosai said to tell you this. A people without pride in who they are, pride in their ancestors and pride in their heritage soon wither and die. It doesn't matter what the size of a tribe or a nation is. When there are forces that can devastate continents, there is no shame because your people are few. Survive. Stay proud. Be who you are, now and for the future."

They spent silent several minutes looking out past the rail to the horizon.

Without turning her head, Kuh Lon quietly said. "Thank you, Happosai."

The next afternoon, they reached port. Customs was rapidly cleared because the Amazons had diplomatic passports. Happosi took the longest because the agents went through his pack three times.

Something about, with his face, he must be guilty of smuggling. Finally released, they made their way to the train station. Happosi called Genma to let him know when he and a guest would arrive.

"Why am I a guest and not a healer?" asked Cologne.

"I want you to be able to watch Nodoka for a day or so. Let her get used to you before you start." said Happosi.

"Okay, I guess." she said.

Later, standing on the Nerima station platform, Happosi peered around looking for Genma. He finally saw him and waved to get his attention. He was expecting only Genma. What descended on him was a group.

"Hello, Master. We're relieved that you have safely returned. We were worried about you while you gone." said Genma.

"Nothing to worry about. Just visited some old friends and invited my friend Cologne to visit and meet my students." said Happosi, lying through his teeth.

"Introductions are needed, I see." said Happosi. "This is my friend, Elder Cologne of China. Cologne, this is one of my students, Saotome Genma."

He stepped next to Cologne and waved at Nodoka to have her join them.

"Elder Cologne, this is Saotome Nodoka, wife of Genma. Nodoka, this is my friend Cologne."

He introduced the Tendos to Cologne. She soon had shy Kasumi giggling and made brownie points by praising Mariko and Soun for having such a beautiful baby. She had been watching Nodoka out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that Nodoka was trying to keep a pleasant expression on her face but small tics and twitches around her mouth gave away that she was feeling anything but happy. Cologne looked at both Saotome auras. Genma was showing a bit of envy, sorrow and concern. Nodoka's aura was roiling with emotions. Icy envy danced with sullen anger, darkest depression toyed with self-loathing and resignation tested the edge of failure's katana.

Cologne gave no sign of her distress at seeing how close Nodoka was to having a breakdown.

"It has been a tiring day. Is it far to where we need to go?" asked Cologne.

"It is some distance to walk but I have a taxi waiting to take us home." said Genma.

After farewells were exchanged with the Tendos, they enjoyed the restful ride to the Saotome residence. Nodoka made tea for all while Genma took the packs to where sleeping arrangements had been set up. Small talk and tea made for a relaxing atmosphere and Cologne found her eyelids were starting to droop.

"Happosi, Elder Cologne, would either of you like a bath before retiring?" asked Nodoka.

"I think I can wait awhile, Cologne looks like she needs to find her futon soon." said Happosi.

"Futon, yes, but my aching bones could use a soak. Please, Nodoka, could you join me, so I don't fall asleep in the ofuro?" asked Cologne.

"Certainly, I'll get some bathing supplies for you and Genma can bring your pack so you can get a change of clothes." said Nodoka as the two women walked away.

Genma and Happosi went to the guest room. Genma went in and Happosi stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway.

Happosi whispered harshly. "Genma, what is the meaning of this?"

Genma still had his back to Happosi and innocently asked. "What do you mean, Master?"

Happosi was sputtering and almost hopping in his anger. Pointing to the single futon with two pillows with a shaking hand, he whispered harshly. "That."

"Master! You told us that you were bringing a guest and you introduced her as your 'friend'. So, I set up this arrangement for you." said Genma.

Genma turned and looked at Happosi. He had a big grin on his face.

"You sly dog you. At your age, bringing home a 'friend'." said Genma.

Happosi face faulted.

Genma broke up laughing and fell to his knees while holding his sides.

Genma finally wheezed to stop and looked at an angry Happosi.

"Any last words I can pass on to Nodoka, Genma?" asked a seething Happosi.

Holding up a hand to forestall him, Genma grinned at him and said. "Gotcha!"

Happosi gave the only answer he could. "Huh?"

"You and I will be sleeping in here. On two separate futons, thank you. I had only set out the first futon and put the two pillows on it when you called from the station. I was coming in to get out the second futon when you asked what was going on. I couldn't pass up the chance to put one over on you after all the pranks you pulled on me. Cologne will be sleeping with Nodoka in the other room." explained a grinning Genma.

"Well, I have to admit you got me good, Genma." agreed a smiling Happosi.

Genma left to get Cologne's pack. As he passed Happosi, he broke out in a cold sweat from what he heard.

"Just remember, paybacks a bitch." gloated Happosi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Great-Grandmother Cologne**

Nodoka gathered the necessary bathing supplies and led Cologne into the changing room. They had already disrobed and were about to go into the bath chamber when Genma knocked on the door.

He was just going to open the door enough to pass the pack through but Nodoka was opening it at the same time so, well, it went further than it should. He was taking an appreciative look at Nodoka when he heard a voice and a whistling noise. Everything went blank after that.

"PERVERT" shouted a grinning Cologne and whacked Genma on the head with her walking stick.

Nodoka watched in surprise as Genma did a good imitation of a sequoia falling over. She was almost tempted to say 'Timber' but didn't. She closed the door and turned to Cologne. Cologne was still grinning and Nodoka couldn't help but start giggling. Soon, both women were laughing and making motions with their hands to show how Genma went over. Still chuckling, both women entered the bath chamber.

"Elder Cologne." began Nodoka.

"Please, child, I get enough of that at home." interrupted Cologne.

"When I'm called that, I feel the burden of the title. I'm on a vacation, I suppose, so please call me Cologne." said Cologne.

"Oh my. I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be the proper show of respect. Do you have another preference on how I should call you?" asked Nodoka.

Cologne grinned.

"Call me Great-grandmother. I am one, after all, and that is certainly respectful." said Cologne.

"Yes, it is, Great-grandmother." said a smiling Nodoka.

"Please, if you would, sit on the stool and I'll wash your back and hair for you." offered Nodoka.

"Thank you, child. I'd like that very much." agreed Cologne.

Cologne was sitting in the ofuro and enjoying the warmth. She was having a bit of difficulty getting Nodoka to speak. Nodoka had been described as shy but Cologne recognized a withdrawn person when she saw one. It took some coaxing but she was able to get Nodoka to talk by comparing recipes.

After drying off and dressing, they left the changing room. Genma was still there on the floor, out cold.

"Hmph! Thought he would have shook that off by now." grumbled Cologne.

She reached out with the tip of her walking stick and tapped Genma's forehead lightly. With a groan, Genma sat up. Rubbing his head, he looked at Nodoka.

"What happened?" he said.

Shaking the knob end of the stick in his face, Cologne cackled and said. "Paid the price for the look you took."

A confused Genma watched as the two women walked away laughing.

The next morning found Nodoka and Cologne in the kitchen. Nodoka was making their normal breakfast meal while Cologne busied herself making tea. Happosi came to the table looking a little grumpy. When Genma sat down, he received a glare from Happosi that should have shriveled him on the spot.

"What?" asked Genma nervously.

Still glaring at Genma, Happosi called out. "Cologne, do you happen to know of a medicine that stops snoring?"

"I don't snore!" said Genma indignantly.

Nodoka rolled her eyes and appeared to be making a silent prayer for strength.

Looking out of the kitchen, Cologne laughed at Happosi's expression, tapering down to giggles when he transferred it to her. Finally she stopped giggling and got a thoughtful look as she roamed her memory.

"Two. Two that will work for sure." she said.

"What's the first one do?" asked Happosi.

"Tightens the loose vibrating tissue in the throat. Stops the breathing from flapping them when you breath in and out." explained Cologne.

"What's the second one do?" asked Genma.

Cologne gave him an evil grin.

"Stops the breathing from flapping the tissues." she said.

Happosi started laughing and Cologne joined him.

"What's so funny? It sounds like the same medicine." said Genma.

"Make up both, Cologne. I'll use the first on him tonight. If it doesn't work, I'll use the second." said Happosi.

After breakfast, Genma was leaving for the dojo when it struck him what the difference was. The second medicine kept the tissue from flapping because it couldn't flap if there was no breath.

His students practiced their skills that day under Happosi's eye so Happosi could judge how Genma was performing as a sensei. Genma was pleased that Happosi only found one or two things to critique. Happosi admitted it was more of a difference in teaching technique than actual faults. After his students left for the day, Happosi showed Genma the aerial moves that he had developed on his last trip and had him practice them until dinner.

They were almost finished with their meal when Cologne gave Happosi two clear bottles. One had a golden honey-like appearance. It gave off a tantalizing fragrance that you just couldn't identify. The other had a green sheen and almost looked like it was glowing. Cologne was just warning Happosi not to open it when he did. He clapped the top back on but a drop fell and sizzled right through the table.

Everyone left the room and ventured outside. Reek, stench, odor, no word described what had driven them outside. After several minutes, Genma ventured inside. The stench was gone. He waved to let the others know it was safe to return. He went to the cabinet and brought out some sake and cups. He had to let Nodoka pour and serve because his hands shook too much. He kept imagining what would happen to him if Happosi forced him to drink the second medicine.

That night Happosi gave the first bottle to Genma. Genma drank it down and felt a drawing together sensation in his throat. He took a few breaths but didn't notice any interference. He felt better about sleeping and turned to look at Happosi. Happosi had a stony expression and was holding the second bottle.

"One grunt, one gurgle, one snort or wheeze waking me up and you get this." warned Happosi.

Genma gulped and nodded. Happosi lay the bottle next to his futon and pulled his cover up. Genma turned out the light and went to his futon. He started getting comfortable and sat up with a start. Happosi might be wakened by anything and blame Genma. Genma crept through the house to make sure everything was turned off that could be turned off. He closed the kitchen door so the refrigerator noise would be muffled. He returned to the room and knelt on his futon. He kept vigil all night. When morning arrived, a cheerful Happosi bounced into the dining room. Genma staggered in looking haggard and pale (like he normally did after drinking too much with Soun).

"Well, Happosi! You look chipper this morning." said Cologne

"Had an excellent nights sleep. Ah! Rejuvenating!" crowed Happosi.

"Dear? Why do you look so tired? Didn't the medicine work?" asked a concerned Nodoka.

"The medicine always works. One dose per person lasts forever." answered a perplexed Cologne.

Genma looked at Happosi. Happosi took a sip of tea and looked at Genma over the cup.

"Gotcha." smirked Happosi.

Genma groaned and put his head down on the table. Naturally, Nodoka and Cologne wanted to know what was going on. Soon, all were laughing as each of the three tales were told. After breakfast, Genma went to the dojo for his morning class. Nodoka finished the dishes and got her things together to go shopping.

"Great-grandmother, would you like to come to the market with me?" asked Nodoka.

"No, thank you for asking. I'll stay here and talk with Happosi. Perhaps next time." said Cologne.

Nodoka left and the house was silent. Both martial artists silently swept the area to ensure privacy. When they were sure no one could hear, Happosi nodded to Cologne.

"I haven't had a chance to determine the cause of her miscarriages but she is fortunate we came." said Cologne in a whisper.

Happosi motioned for her to continue.

"If I have ever seen a person ready to break, it is her. If I don't start treating her to release her from her demons, she may snap, possibly try to take her life." she whispered.

Happosi frowned and whispered. "Are these problems at the root of her miscarriages or stem from them?"

Cologne shook her head and whispered. "Too soon to tell either way. Usually miscarriages stem from a problem with the fetus not the mother. It could be possible that stress may trigger a miscarriage but I need to examine her to be sure."

Happosi got a thoughtful expression and nodded.

Happosi whispered. "Happosai wondered if Genma may be adding stress if he is pressuring her for a child. Would it help if he and I talked with Genma about being patient about having an heir?"

"That would be an excellent idea. He may only be a small part of the problem but any way to lessen her stress would be a step in the right direction." agreed Cologne.

They devised a plan to keep Genma plausibly occupied with training on new techniques and for Cologne to be able to bring her healer skills to Nodoka's attention.

Happosi decided he and Genma would visit Soun for a while. After he left, Cologne was bored so she started sweeping up leaves and other light debris on the walk. Nodoka returned from shopping and was aghast to find one of her guests doing chores.

"Great-grandmother! I'll attend to that! There is no need for you to do any chores." said a red-faced Nodoka.

Cologne leaned on the broom and smiled at the flustered younger woman.

"So you think I'm too old and frail to do this, is that it?" asked a bemused Cologne.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean." spluttered Nodoka.

Cologne threw her head back and laughed.

"Child, would you like to know what my daily routine consists of when I'm at home?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka cautiously nodded.

"Before breakfast, I do a solitary workout for one hour. After breakfast, I train and spar with our warriors to keep them in shape. I walk with various Elders where-ever needed to look over projects or problems. Unless I am actually sitting in council, I will go to the fields and gardens to gather what I need for the day's meals. I chop my own firewood as needed." stated Cologne.

She waited to see if Nodoka had anything to say.

"I guess that doesn't describe an old and frail woman." murmured Nodoka.

"Good! I'll be helping you out while I stay here. I need to be active. We can get the chores done faster together." said Cologne.

Nodoka started to say something but stopped.

"I bet you were going to say 'but I won't have anything to do all day', right?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka nodded.

Cologne cackled and said. "Child, we're going to be doing so many things you'll have no trouble getting to sleep at night!"

Nodoka found out that Cologne was true to her word. Chores that would last her all day to fill her time were done by late morning. She and Cologne would decide on a meal to make for dinner and go to the markets for ingredients. Where she would have picked the first thing at hand, Cologne took the time to show her how to select the best or freshest. Where she would have stood silently at the checkout and leave after paying, Cologne would engage them both in conversation and gossip with the storekeep. Returning home, Cologne would make a light mid-day meal for everyone. Afterwards, Cologne would have Nodoka workout in kendo and her family katas and later began training her in a few Amazon weapons techniques.

Nodoka began enjoying her days again. She even began visiting Mariko again when Cologne would go to visit. She, Mariko and Cologne would visit or go shopping together. She and Mariko even began training together again as they used to.

Nodoka personally learned how good a healer Cologne was by her treatments for bruises and cuts received in training. Genma had his fair share of the usual injuries caused in martial arts treated by Cologne. Nodoka was fascinated by the extent of Cologne's knowledge and skill. Cologne's statement she had treated every injury or illness imaginable and couldn't be surprised by anything has withstood time's passage. She should have remembered she was in Nerima.

"Cologne, would you take a look at Genma? He had a bit of problem while I was training him and, well, could you take a look?" said an embarrassed Happosi.

Grumbling about boys and rough-housing, Cologne got out her healer kit.

"What is this, Nodoka, the tenth time or twelfth?" asked a peeved Cologne.

"This week or total?" asked an amused Nodoka.

"This isn't the usual bumps, bruises, cut or broken bone." warned Happosi.

"I've been a healer for years, Happosi, treating every kind of medical problem. I can handle it." said Cologne.

They went out to the dojo with Happosi. Nodoka took one look, shrieked and covered her face with her hands. An onlooker might think she was shaking with terror at the sight, actually she was laughing. Cologne turned a goggle-eyed look to Happosi.

"All my years as a healer, I thought I've seen everything. How the hell did his head get stuck up his, never mind, you take his shoulders and I'll grab his hips." said a marveling Cologne.

A few days later, Cologne and Nodoka were walking from the market. They were chatting away in care-free way, when suddenly Nodoka stopped walking. Cologne followed her gaze and saw a young mother and her infant. Nodoka's eyes had a haunted yearning in them and the beginnings of tears. Shaking her head, a downcast Nodoka silently walked back home.

Cologne took the groceries away from Nodoka and guided her to a seat at the table. She put a kettle on to boil while she put away the groceries. Cologne grabbed her healer kit and withdrew a sealed tea container. She brewed regular tea for herself and the special blend for Nodoka.

"Try to have some tea, Nodoka. When you feel like it, tell me what is wrong." Cologne said softly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nodoka reached for the tea. She slowly took a sip and sat looking into the cup. Cologne made no effort to prod Nodoka into speaking. Nodoka continued taking sips in silence until the cup was empty. Holding the cup before her with both hands, Nodoka began trembling and tears began falling from her eyes.

Cologne immediately opened her arms with a silent offer of comfort. Dropping the cup to the table, Nodoka threw herself into Cologne's embrace and began crying with sobbing wails of grief. Cologne held her tightly while tears flowed from her own eyes.

Nodoka slowly stopped crying and Cologne could tell she had fallen asleep. It should have looked comical, a shrunken old woman carrying a much larger younger woman. It didn't. There was a solemn impression of a mother carrying a beloved daughter or a grizzled warrior carrying a wounded comrade.

Cologne gently laid Nodoka on her futon and covered her. She went to the dojo to talk with Happosi and Genma.

Happosi had been working out with Genma at this same time. While discussing techniques and working out new moves, they had heard Nodoka's wails of grief. Happosi knew Cologne was with Nodoka so he asked Genma to let Cologne handle it first. They waited in silence. Finally, Cologne slowly walked up to the dojo.

Genma reached toward Cologne and asked wildly. "Is she alright? What happened? Tell me!"

Cologne tiredly said. "She's alright. She finally released some of her grief. She's asleep right now so calm down, Genma."

She looked at Happosi and said. "I'll stay with her to take care of her needs after she wakes. Why don't you and Genma go somewhere to eat tonight."

She seemed to grow to a gigantic size and her eyes blazed like furnaces.

"Either one of you comes home drunk and disturbs Nodoka, I will take my time in killing you." threatened Cologne.

She looked at both quaking martial artists, snorted in disdain, and slowly walked back to the house.

"Heh, she didn't scare me." Happosi said weakly, raising a shaking hand to wipe the cold sweat from his forehead.

He turned to look at Genma. Genma was still looking upward with eyes the size of saucers and mouth gaping open. He touched Genma with a finger and watched as he collapsed to the floor.

Some time later, Genma was sitting at the dojo doorway with Happosi. He looked out at the setting sun and scrubbed his hands on his thighs. He looked back at Happosi and started to speak but had to clear his throat before trying again.

"Master, I have failed you and the future of our school." said a downcast Genma.

"Hmmm? How have you failed, Genma?" asked a drowsy Happosi.

"Soun has two heirs already and I have none." Genma whispered ashamedly.

"Genma, its not a contest to see who is first or who has the most. In time, the schools will be joined. It may be joined two generations from now. The marriage arrangement was only one of the ways, remember." said Happosi lazily.

"I have to provide the heir." Genma said heatedly.

"Ummm, ah, Genma. Ahem. I don't expect you to provide the heir." Happosi started to say.

"WHAT! But then how." hissed an interrupting Genma.

An amused Happosi looked at a Genma and gave a great sigh.

"I thought you would already know this by now. Oh, well. You see when a man and a woman." started Happosi.

"I KNOW THAT!" shouted Genma.

He clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around wildly to see if anyone overheard.

A chortling Happosi lay on his back, arms holding his sides and his legs kicking the air.

Genma said heatedly. "I'm glad you think its so funny."

He got up and entered the dojo. He strode back and forth angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, Genma. I was only trying bring some light to your darkness. All I was trying to say was that a man can't provide the heir, thats the wife's job." said a contrite Happosi.

Genma stopped dead in his tracks and slowly, with leaden steps and stooped shoulders, went back to the doorway. He slumped against the door frame and looked dejectedly at Happosi.

"The wife's job. Don't you remember what I told you months ago? I, we, Nodoka." started Genma.

He stopped and closed his eyes. Happosi said nothing as tears started to leak from under Genma's eyelids.

"Three. Three babies. Our babies." whispered Genma.

Genma's face worked as he tried not to breakdown in front of his Master.

"Each time, each loss, I felt as if my heart had a piece ripped out, my soul cut by a knife of despair. It was nothing in comparison to Nodoka's grief." said Genma brokenly.

"The last time, I thought I lost her. She, ah, if, if you looked into her eyes, ah, it was like her soul was no longer, AAAAAH!" he cried out in anguish.

Happosi let Genma speak at his own pace, recognizing Genma's need for release.

"She was released from the hospital a week after, after, after it happened. A counselor came by a couple of times and said Nodoka would be fine in time. Her mother told her these things happen and its okay to grief but don't overdo it. Don't overdo it! Her own mother! Some 'friends' told her that maybe she's not suppose to be a mother." Genma said acidly.

He hung his head with shame.

"We haven't really been there for each other for awhile now. She drags out the chores to keep busy all the way to bedtime. I teach and practice the same way. We haven't shared a futon since. We haven't shared. I've tried to be the same husband to her but. I, I, I'm tired, Master, we're tired. We, we need to rest. We're both so tired." whispered Genma.

Happosi reached a finger out to a shiatsu pressure point and Genma fell into slumber.

"Rest. Rest, my student." whispered a weeping Happosi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Healing Begins**

Nodoka slept.

She dreamed she was sleeping with her mother when she was a little girl.

Warm.

Safe.

Loved.

Gradually, Nodoka began to rouse and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." said Cologne gently.

"Morning...Morning?...I have to get up to make." Nodoka trailed off sleepily.

"Thats alright, child. Everything is taken care of. You can relax for awhile yet."said Cologne.

Nodoka barely took notice of what Cologne was doing.

Cologne was kneeling alongside Nodoka and had her hands outstretched over Nodoka's abdomen.

Nodoka began to drift back to sleep.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was. "I'll have to ask Great-grandmother why her hands were glowing."

Cologne finished her treatment of Nodoka and took another look at Genma's aura before she left the room. Happosi was at the dining room table with two cups, a pot of brewed tea and some pastries. He poured the tea and placed her cup and the pastries in front of Cologne when she knelt by the table.

"Such domestic courtesy! You'd make a fine husband for some Amazon." teased Cologne.

Happosi just gave a slight grin and took a sip of his tea.

"Eat the pastries and drink your tea, old woman. Your aura shows a bit of tiredness." he said.

He waited while she ate the pastries and poured her a second cup of tea when she held out the cup.

Finally, Cologne sighed and looked into her cup. She took a moment to read the tea leaves, shook her head and mumbled something about a lottery.

"I examined both of them. Both needed adjustments to realign their chi. Nodoka needed the greatest adjustment. I also examined her to see what may be causing the miscarriages. Physically, she is low in some minerals and hormones. That will be an easy fix with a change in diet. Psychically, after I adjusted her chi flows, I found a very subtle blockage in her womb. She can get pregnant, but as the womb expands, the blockage increases until it cuts off the chi. She then has a miscarry."said Cologne.

"Is it natural or deliberate?" asked Happosi.

"Its so subtle that I really can't tell. When she wakes up, I'll ask her who she sees for prenatal exams and so on. I can search their auras to see if it was done deliberately. If it is natural, I can try to remove the blockage to increase chi flow." explained Cologne.

"Would she still need to take the medicine you came here for?" asked Happosi.

Cologne pondered silently. She picked up the scroll from her pack and read it again.

She answered slowly. "It looks like she should. The medicine will also increase chi to the womb as a way of ensuring the infant is brought to term. There is something here about maintaining hormone balance. Its so faint, I can't tell if the medicine will maintain the balance or the healer has to do it."

"I have to monitor her anyway so I'll just keep an eye on the balance as I go." shrugged Cologne.

Genma and Nodoka came out of their room just before the mid-day meal. Happosi took a quick scan of their auras. Genma's was close to normal with the worry and concern for Nodoka shading it just a bit dark. Nodoka's aura was much improved but still shaded by grief and guilt.

There was little conversation during the meal. Happosi suggested Genma come with him for a short visit to the Tendos. Cologne insisted Nodoka stay seated while she took care of what little clean-up was needed. She brewed tea as before and returned to the table. They sat sipping their tea in silence. Finally, Nodoka looked at Cologne and began to speak.

"I'm sorry I imposed on you yesterday. Please accept my apology for my unseemly actions." said Nodoka softly.

"Bullshit." replied Cologne.

Nodoka reared back in shock and shame.

"You have no need to apologize and it is not an imposition to comfort someone when needed." explained Cologne.

Nodoka was still looking at her and Cologne could tell she was not convinced.

"Do you feel that you have been given the help and comfort you needed to recover?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka feebly motioned with her hands and said. "Well, I had a counselor visit twice, my mother visited me in the hospital and Genma has tried to be supportive."

"Thats not the answer I'm waiting to hear and you know it." said Cologne.

Nodoka looked down at her hands and began trembling. Her head snapped up and her face was twisted with anger.

"NO! I HAVEN'T! ALL I GOT WERE SOUNDS OF SYMPATHY AND MEANINGLESS HUGS. THERE, THERE, IT'LL BE ALRIGHT. THESE THINGS HAPPEN. MAYBE THIS WAS MEANT TO HAPPEN. USELESS EMPTY GESTURES!" she screamed.

She started pounding her hands against the table while tears streamed down her face.

"I LOST MY BABIES! I LOST MY BABIES! I LOST MY BABIES!" she screamed.

She stopped hitting the table and put her face into her hands.

"I lost my babies... and people don't seem to care... that something precious...was lost forever." she sobbed.

Cologne let her cry in silence before offering another cup of tea. Cologne sipped her tea and thought about what to say.

"Anyone that has not suffered the loss of a loved one has difficulty understanding the depths of your grief. Two people sharing that loss will have different levels of grief. One may have a deeper level than the other. Its not because of a lack of feeling, its because they may have to share grief with worry and concern." explained Cologne.

"Do you think Genma hasn't been grieving or helping you with your grief?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka nodded sadly.

"Why?" asked Cologne.

"It'll sound silly. Well, he's always smiling. He wakes up and goes on about how cheerful a day we'll have. He teaches all day and practices until bedtime so I'm alone all day. When we are together, he's always wanting to hold me. He... He's...He's always wanting sex." said Nodoka heatedly.

Cologne sprayed a mouthful of tea into the sunlight.

She thought. "Heh, rainbow."

"Ahem, discounting the sex for the moment, do his actions make you feel uncomfortable?" asked Cologne.

"Yes...No...I don't know." wailed Nodoka.

"Remember this is a man we're talking about so he's bound to be clumsy in what he does and says. Could he be trying to interact with you like you would have before your loss?" asked Cologne.

"Well...maybe." said Nodoka.

"Why don't you think about his actions and behavior now and compare them to before your loss. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment." said Cologne.

Cologne gave Nodoka all the time she needed to remember. She was in no rush, at her age, its always easiest to let others come to you than you go to them.

Nodoka sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I see what you mean. He's been behaving the same. I guess I couldn't understand why he wasn't as torn up as I was." she said.

"He's grieving, Nodoka. He felt the loss as deep as he could but he's also fearful of losing you." said Cologne.

Nodoka picked up her teacup to take a sip but it was empty. Cologne refilled both cups and they sat in silence and savored the tea. Nodoka set her cup down. Cologne continued to sip as she waited for Nodoka to speak.

"So, why is he always wanting sex?" she demanded.

Cologne thought. "Another rainbow. That does it. No more tea until we're done talking."

Setting her cup down, Cologne looked at Nodoka and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he is!" said Nodoka looking down at the index fingers she was tapping together.

"Does he ask you for it or does he just throw you over his shoulder and race to the bedroom?" asked a sarcastic Cologne.

"Well...no." admitted a red-faced Nodoka.

"Hmmm, maybe he likes the dining room table or the dojo, instead." mused Cologne.

"Sometimes...I mean...no!" said Nodoka with her face in her hands.

Cologne chuckled and broke into outright laughter. Nodoka stared at her and began laughing herself. When the laughing died down, Cologne judged Nodoka was ready to answer some very personal questions.

"Child, you'll have to tell me why you think he is always wanting sex, beyond the fact he's a man." said Cologne.

It took Nodoka several tries before she started speaking in a low, halting voice.

"When we hug...he slides his ...hand...onto my bottom and squeezes a little. If he comes up behind me, he'll put his arms around my waist...and sometimes...touches my breast...and nibbles on an earlobe. When we would be lying down in the bedroom...he would...he would...drag me next to him and wouldn't let me go... I couldn't...take it and now...I sleep on one futon...he sleeps on..." cried a sobbing Nodoka.

Cologne waited until Nodoka gained a measure of control so she would hear what Cologne had to say.

"Nodoka, those aren't the real reasons you are worried about sex. Those acts are just a way of a man showing his affection and desire for a woman. He might be happy if it leads to sex but is just as happy if it pleases the woman to know she is loved and desired." Cologne told her.

Cologne asked her gently. "You're afraid to have another child, is that it?"

A pale-faced Nodoka looked down at the table and gave a short jerky nod.

"Thats perfectly understandable and reasonable. I would think if he was told of your reasonable concern that he wouldn't pressure you." said Cologne.

Nodoka said something in such a low voice that Cologne couldn't hear her.

"What was that, child, I couldn't hear what you said." Cologne told her.

"An heir. We need an heir to pass our teachings to, so the schools can be joined." murmured Nodoka.

"Does it have to be a child of yours? Can you adopt a child as your own?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka explained the terms of the agreement and told her family honor would not permit an adoption.

Cologne thought about it and decided that since honor was involved she would tell Nodoka what she could do to help her.

Later that evening, after eating, Cologne asked everyone to remain at the table to discuss an important matter. Cologne explained, in a less detailed form, the results of her examination of Nodoka. She told them, tongue firmly in cheek, that this was a common problem and she would be able to provide assistance, if the couple wanted.

She had expected Genma to jump up and tell her to get started. Genma had merely reached out to Nodoka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He and Nodoka looked at each other for a few seconds. Genma turned his gaze on Cologne.

"Could we have a few days to think about it? This isn't something that should be rushed into." he said.

Cologne nodded and said. "Take your time."

He and Nodoka left the table. They were walking toward the dojo for privacy when Genma gave a start of surprise. Cologne stifled a chuckle when she saw Nodoka's hand drop away from Genma's butt. She nodded in satisfaction when she saw the two walk away with their arms around each other.

The next morning found Cologne in a rare mood. She wanted to ask Nodoka if she had decided but had promised to give her time. A frustrated Elder is not someone to trifle with. Happosi just happened to be the lucky male to tick her off.

"Good morning all! Ah! Its good to be alive." said Happosi.

Cologne grunted.

"Aw! Is someone a little grumpy this morning?" teased Happosi.

"She must have been hit with the grumpy stick last night." chuckled Genma.

Neither noticed a red aura starting to form around Cologne.

"Nah, not the grumpy stick. The ugly stick and they lost count of the hits." laughed Happosi.

Happosi froze. He slowly shifted his body closer to the open door. He looked at Cologne from the corner of his eye.

"Heh..Heh..well I just remembered...I...have to be somewhere...soiguessibettergetgoing!." Happosi said as he sprinted out the door and started roof-hopping away.

A blur passed Genma and Nodoka and exited the same door Happosi had used. Faintly, they heard Cologne shouting what she was going to do to him when she caught him.

"More tea, Dear?" asked Nodoka.

Later that morning a satisfied-looking Cologne returned. Nodoka looked but didn't see any sign of Happosi. She looked at Cologne and raised an eyebrow.

Cologne tried hard but couldn't get the innocent look to stay on her face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Nodoka kept silent and just kept looking at her.

"I didn't hurt him...much. He'll be coming as soon as someone unties him." she said

"What did you leave him tied to?" asked Nodoka.

Cologne started digging her toe at the tatami and mumbled something.

"What did you leave him tied to?" repeated Nodoka.

"Nothing." said Cologne.

"Why does someone have to untie...You didn't" said Nodoka with a giggle.

Cologne nodded with a sheepish grin.

"You really can tie someone into knot?" she asked still giggling.

They both started laughing as they began the daily chores.

"Great-grandmother, I have a doctor's appointment soon. Would you like to come along?" asked Nodoka.

"Certainly. It won't be an inconvenience, will it?" asked Cologne.

"Not at all. In fact, I'll be glad for your company. I could use all the support I can get." she said.

"That kind of appointment, huh? What is he, ham-handed or keeps the instruments in the freezer?" asked Cologne.

"Both really!" laughed Nodoka.

They rode the local bus to the doctor's office. Cologne had damped her aura after arriving in Japan to avoid attention from local practitioners of the Art. She was still able to read the auras around her and was surprised by the power-levels of some men.

Cologne thought. "Might have to send some women over here. Seems to be some prime material running around loose."

Exiting the bus, Nodoka and Cologne walked toward the building for Nodoka's appointment. The closer they got, the more a sense of wrongness and evil was felt by Cologne. She was surprised that no-one was reacting to it. Suddenly, it all but disappeared. Cologne, however, knew its signature taint and started to look for it. It hadn't gone away, it was masking itself. They were almost to the building when Cologne saw it. A little old lady sitting in the lobby. She saw her wave to people and then touch them on the forehead or stomach.

"Nodoka, who's that woman in the lobby? The one who touches everybody." asked Cologne.

"No-one knows her name. She claims she can heal people so everyone just humors her and let her touch them." said Nodoka.

"Has she touched you?" Cologne asked slowly.

"Yes, she can tell when a woman is pregnant even before she starts showing. She says she can tell you the sex of the baby." explained Nodoka.

"She touched you each time?" asked Cologne.

"Yes. What's wrong, Great-grandmother?" asked a frightened Nodoka.

"I need you to go home, skip the appointment, if Happosi is home, have him meet me here." instructed Cologne.

"Have Happosi meet you here." repeated Nodoka.

She turned and looked in the lobby at the old lady. There was no way the old lady should be able to tell if someone was looking at her. Nodoka's blood ran cold when the old lady looked at her, her eyes burned with a reddish glow and her smile was so chilling, Nodoka couldn't turn away. She was pulled away from the building by Cologne and escorted to the bus stop.

"What are you going to do, Great-grandmother?" asked a shaken Nodoka.

Cologne spoke over her shoulder as she walked back to the building.

"Me? I'm going to have some fun. I'm going to go head to head with a demon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Let the fun begin!**

Cologne returned to the building. She didn't enter just yet, she wanted to check a few people to see how wide the demon's touch had spread. Looking around, she spotted a couple with an infant approaching.

Pretending to be the typical doddering old woman, Cologne went into her act.

"Oh! What a beautiful baby!" said Cologne in a quavering voice.

She knew that was guaranteed to stop a new mother in her tracks. Sure enough, the smiling mother came right up to Cologne and proudly showed off her baby. Cologne scanned all three and found the demon's taint in the father and infant's head and in the woman's abdomen. Cologne now knew why the demon touched people as it did. It touched women only on the abdomen. Males, regardless of age, were touched on the head. Miscarriages, possibly sterility for females. Fear of getting pregnant leading to not having any sexual contact with their spouse leading to frustrations and anger. Males with the demon's touch would become increasingly irrational and fast to anger. Another way to ensure misery and discord between spouses.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked in her quavering voice.

"A boy, our first child." the mother said proudly.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Eighteen months old." said the father.

"Whats his name?" asked Cologne.

"Tatewaki. Kuno Tatewaki." the mother said.

"A fine name. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you this long. Please, forgive me." said Cologne.

"It was no bother. Think nothing of it." said the father.

The couple strolled off and Cologne placed the name in her memory so she could follow up and see the progression of the taint. She checked other people as they walked by and maybe one third were tainted.

She shivered at the possible number of people tainted by one demon. She calmed herself and walked toward the lobby entrance, just another doddering old woman.

Cologne thought to herself. "Demon, When I get through with you, you'll really know hell."

Nodoka was riding the bus and was trying hard not to laugh. If she started laughing, she would probably go into hysterics. This the twentieth century. There aren't any demons nowadays. She must have not heard Great-grandmother correctly. That was it, she must have just caught part of a word. Looking out the window, she saw the bus had only traveled four blocks. She was sure Cologne wanted Happosi to meet her but what reason could she give him. The bus was just pulling up to the next stop when she was surprised to see Happosi waiting to board. She scrambled off the bus and rushed to intercept Happosi.

"Happosi! Happosi! Wait! It's me, Nodoka!" she cried out.

Happosi turn a puzzled glance toward her and did a double-take.

"Whats the matter, Nodoka? You like you've seen a demon." said Happosi.

She couldn't help it. She started giggling. She clasped her hands over her mouth and felt tears starting to fall. She felt herself start to shake and realized she was helpless to stop her hysterics. She felt several light touches on her neck and back. A calm settled over her and she opened her eyes. A concerned Happosi was looking at her.

"Feeling better? Can you tell me what is wrong?" asked Happosi.

"Better, yes, thank you." said Nodoka.

She took a couple of calming breaths.

"Happosi, Great-grandmother wants you." began Nodoka.

"Cologne wants! Hmph! After what she did to me, she wants me to do her a favor?" he interrupts her in an amazed tone of voice.

"Not a favor, no. She wants." Nodoka started to say.

"Do you know why I'm so far from home and needing to take a bus? Mm, do you?" he asked interrupting her again.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH?" shouted a frustrated Nodoka.

A flustered Happosi looked at her with open mouth. Nodoka noticed that passing pedestrians were carefully not looking at her and a large space had opened around her and Happosi.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." apologized Nodoka.

"Forgiven, I was inconsiderate for interrupting you." Happosi said.

"Great-grandmother asked me to find you and have you meet her at my doctor's office building. Its five blocks along the way in that direction. A sign in front says Medical Plaza." said Nodoka pointing in the needed direction.

"Did she tell you why she needs me there?" asked Happosi.

"She did, but I must have not heard her correctly so I was just passing her request on to you. It was just after something weird happened so I wasn't really paying attention, I guess. She told me after I give you the message to go home and tell Genma to guard and protect me." explained Nodoka.

Happosi stood in silence a moment. When he looked at her, he had a serious look about him.

"Genma is to guard and protect you. Tell me what you think Cologne said." requested Happosi.

"You'll think its silly, but Great-grandmother said she was going to go head to head with a demon." said a red-faced Nodoka.

Happosi's face lit up and a huge smile appeared.

"She really said that?" asked Happosi.

"I'm pretty sure." answered Nodoka.

"Hotcha!" said a capering Happosi.

He stopped capering and turned a very serious look her way.

"Do exactly what Cologne said, go directly home and warn Genma." said Happosi in a voice which denied refusal.

He turned and started hurrying towards the Medical Plaza.

"What are you going to do?" called out Nodoka.

She barely heard his reply.

"I'm going to watch a demon hand Cologne her ass." said a cackling Happosi.

Nodoka numbly boarded the next bus and decided to knock back a cup of sake or two when she got home. Her day certainly hadn't been normal.

Cologne slowly made her way through the crowd and gingerly sat on the bench next to the demon. Groaning, as if glad to get off her feet, Cologne turned a tired looking face toward the demon and gave a weak smile. The husk the demon wore didn't change expression but inside the demon was in a foul mood.

"How did she get through the compulsion? No one is supposed to get near me until I want them to!" snarled the demon silently.

It scanned the old woman alongside and snorted silently.

"Such a weak aura. She's probably about dead. That explains how she got through, no aura to influence." the demon thought.

Several minutes went by before the demon noticed no one was approaching it close enough to be pulled in by the compulsion. It heard mumbling coming from the woman. It looked back at the crowd and saw people giving them space for a private conversation.

"Damned politeness! Well, old woman, you're going to have a sudden cardiac arrest and let me get back to work." thought the angered demon.

Cologne picked up the agitation of the demon and knew she might have to take it on by herself if Happosi doesn't show up soon. She would try to stall for time.

"Why are you here, demon?" asked Cologne.

The husk didn't move but the demon was jolted by being identified.

"What did you say? Your voice is so low, I couldn't hear you." said the demon.

"I need you to tell me what you have been doing to these people, demon." said Cologne.

"Demon? Doing to people? I'm just sitting here. I'm not bothering anyone!" It said in a distressed voice.

"Don't try to deny what you are. I can see you for what you are." said Cologne.

The demon looked at Cologne.

"Mm, that weak aura. Probably so close to dying that she gained her Sight. Not a priestess. Might as well make her last days miserable and tell her what I'm doing. She can't stop me and no-one will believe her if she tries." thought the demon.

A crafty smile appeared on the husk's face.

In a gloating voice, the demon said. "What have I been doing? Spreading the seeds for misery, sadness, despair and madness. All I have touched will be a part of destroying humanity."

Cologne said nothing. Her mind raced. Get as much information as possible.

She said in scoffing tone. "These people? An insignificant fraction of one ward of Tokyo is going to destroy humanity?"

A smug demon said. "I'm just starting over again here. Around fifty years ago, when I was here last, that was a good time. Took only five years to really take root."

"Fifty years ago! No, forty five years ago! That would be when Japan invaded Manchuria and began the steps leading to WW II." thought an alarmed Cologne.

"I had to split myself into pieces to influence as many countries that were needed." reflected the demon.

It laughed and said. "While the overall results were worth it, it was very tiring. So now, I just go to a likely country and try to keep things at a low boil."

Cologne asked. "Middle East?"

"Oh, yes! Wonderful misery and anguish there! I really don't have to go there anymore, you know, its become almost self-sustaining. Nice place to vacation for demons." it said.

"So, you're responsible for all the wars and fighting since WW II?" asked Cologne.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm responsible for everything. Everything, ever since Cain slew his brother. My first try, you see. Oh, I get some help, minor imps and such, but I'm the one planting the seeds."

"What would happen if you were stopped?" asked Cologne.

"Well, no-one is indispensable. My replacement would be trotted out immediately. Still, it would take time to get up speed." It mused.

Happosi was looking at the building to see if he could spot Cologne. He really was in a foul mood because of the tussle this morning.

"Hmph! Wants! Some nerve she has! She can take care of the demon herself! Serve her right if she gets tied into a knot." grumbled Happosi.

His grumbling slowly died because he was catching the barest whiff of demon. It was coming from a lot of the people in the area. He read auras and what he saw were people, not disguised demons, but they were demon tainted. He looked for Cologne and saw her in the lobby sitting next to another old woman.

Happosi thought. "Why is she sitting there acting buddy buddy with that old biddy?"

His eyes narrowed as he gazed at the pair.

"Cologne has her aura dialed way down, as if hiding her strength from someone. That woman next to her has a weak aura too. Mm, it isn't next to her body. There's a bit of a gap. Oh ho, I see. Fake aura overlay. Clever! Easily overlooked on a quick scan. Smart demon! This looks like it could be fun." thought Happosi.

He entered the lobby and proceeded over to Cologne.

"CoCo! CoCo! Where are you, wife." called a weak elderly voice.

Cologne looked up to see Happosi peering vaguely around the lobby.

She looked at the demon with a smile.

"Oh, there's my husband now. I better let him know where I am." said Cologne.

While she called out and waved, the demon was feeling disgusted. Happosi walked with slow shuffling steps over to them. He slowly sat down on the other side of the demon..

"Great, now I've got two of them!" it thought.

It was thinking of how to dispose of the two meddlers when it felt a few deft touches on it's husk. It couldn't move the husk. No loss, it would leave and find a new one.

"Happi, meet Strife. Strife meet Happi. Strife, here, has been very busy for a long time. He claims to have started every bit of fighting since Cain." said Cologne.

Happi gave a low whistle.

"Wow, all that. That probably looks good on your resume, I imagine, but everyone knows how over-inflated resumes are." said Happosi.

"You sawed-off, squinty-eyed, son of." began the demon.

"Is the taint permanent or will it go away if you leave our plane?" interrupted Happosi.

The demon thought. "I'll make them regret meddling with me."

"It's permanent. One touch to place the taint and it grows in strength year after year." sneered the demon.

"What if we force you to remove the taint?" asked Cologne.

"Force me! Two weak humans like you! I think not. Now, I'll be leaving."snarled the demon.

"The body's not gonna move until I release it."said Happosi.

"You may have trapped my husk but you haven't trapped me." laughed the demon.

A black smoky substance streamed out the body. The demon materialized into it's form to strike down the two meddling fools. FLASH! It had to throw it's arm over it's eyes to protect them from the brightness. When it looked around, it saw light everywhere. Happosi looked at the ball of chi in his hand and grinned at Cologne.

Cologne grinned back and said. "Lets find somewhere quiet and have a chat with our friend."

They walked out of the building and found a small park just down the street. They gained some privacy by sitting behind some large stones. Happosi released the demon but bound it such that it couldn't disappear or change size. The child-sized demon looked down at itself and laughed.

"Think this bothers me? Think again." smirked the demon.

Happosi said. "Nah, just wanted to talk face to face instead face to kneecap."

"Demon, I ask again. Is the taint permanent or will it fade if you are gone?" asked Cologne.

"I told you, old hag, it's permanent. Won't go away. Forever." said the demon, rolling it's eyes.

Happosi pulled a knife out of thin air. The demon let it's eyes open wide, placed it's hands on it's cheeks and started hyperventilating.

"For me!" it said, fluttering it's eyelashes at Happosi.

It's expression turned to contempt.

"Get real. I'm a demon. Pain and being cut to pieces is a part of my everyday life. Cut me up and the pieces will rejoin." it said.

Cologne nodded and said. "What if we destroy each piece?"

"Ain't gonna happen. You need a priest for that. Frankly, neither of you look very spiritual." laughed the demon.

Happosi handed the knife to Cologne and stepped up to the demon.

"I know this has been difficult for you and I want to show we have no hard feelings." said Happosi.

He put his arms around the demon and gave it a hug.

The demon rolled it's eyes and said. "Thanks. You can let go n...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

The demon screamed continuously as it smoked and steamed. Happosi let go and stepped back. The demon looked like a partially melted wax figure.

"Hmmm, nope. I don't see it fixing itself, do you, Cologne?" asked Happosi.

"Not a bit. How about stage two?" asked Cologne.

Happosi nodded. Cologne used the knife and cut the right arm off at the elbow. The demon didn't make a sound. No blood and it felt like cutting clay. She handed the arm to Happosi, who cradled it in his arms. The demon began screaming again and didn't stop until the arm faded away to mist.

"We could do this all day until there is nothing left of you. Tells us the truth about the taint and I promise to leave you in peace." said Happosi.

"We don't have all day. I've got to go home and cook dinner." said Cologne.

Cologne cut the demon in two at the waist and gave the lower half to Happosi. The next to go was the torso, leaving the head.

"Not talking? Okay! Catch, Happosi!" said Cologne.

"Wait! Wait! Okay, the taint has to be reinforced over and over until it takes hold. I just started the process here. When I'm gone, the taint will disappear inside of a month, two months max." explained the demon.

It thought. "Now, they let me go, I go back and regenerate, come back before the taint is gone."

"Catch, Happosi!" said Cologne.

"I gave you the truth. You said you'd let me go!" screamed the demon.

Happosi looked down at the dissolving head.

"I said I would give you peace. I'm giving you all the peace I can." said a grinning Happosi.

An old couple slowly walked out of the park and made their way to the nearest bus top. Cologne looked at Happosi. She was worried by how exhausted he looked. It may have looked easy, but, it was a strain to hold a demon. It was even more of a strain to hold it AND destroy it. She felt the weight of her years and knew Happosi felt worse.

When they got home, Genma gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Happosi with concern but Cologne shook her head. He nodded, time enough tomorrow to talk about it. Now, it was more important to have food and rest.

Genma carried a sleeping Happosi to his futon and drew the covers over him. After Genma left, Cologne checked Happosi's aura. She was saddened to see it was so weak and starting to blacken.

"He may have been a pervert long ago, but, he's more than made up for it. This last battle was a fitting way for a martial artist to end. He saved these people and probably helped prevent a global catastrophe. Farewell, Master Happosi, rest peacefully." thought a saddened Cologne as she tiredly sought her own rest.

Cologne woke the next morning before Nodoka and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't stop to look at Happosi. She had seen too many deaths in her years to want to see another. It could wait, Happosi wasn't going anywhere. As she neared the kitchen, she began to sense something dimly familiar. She stopped dead in her tracks after entering the kitchen.

Happosai looked at her with a wicked smile and said. "I'mmmm Baaaaaaack!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Happosai**

Cologne warily kept an eye on Happosai as she made her way into the kitchen. Happosai kept his seat and sipped his cup of tea. Cologne noticed a second cup setting on the table along with some pastries on a plate. She scanned him and could barely detect his aura. That meant nothing, Happosai was a master at manipulating chi. She readied herself to strike him down in an instant if he made the wrong move.

"Would you join me for a cup of tea and some chit-chat, Cologne?" asked Happosai.

She checked the area carefully before sitting down. Happosai had already poured for her and was offering the pastries when she had settled herself. Waving aside the pastries, she picked up the cup and examined the rim for any sheen of dried potion. She inhaled a brief wisp of steam then touched the tip of her tongue to the tea. She couldn't detect anything, but, she would wait a couple of minutes to see if there were any effects.

She looked at Happosai. He had watched her in silence while she tested the tea. Setting his cup on the table, he folded his hands in front of him and looked at her with a wry smile on his face.

"I get the impression that you don't trust me, Cologne" said Happosai.

"Elder Kuh Lon, not Cologne." said Kuh Lon.

"Why?" asked a perplexed Happosai.

"You have returned somehow. It is now a matter of Amazon law. I must decide, as an Elder, how to handle this situation." said Kuh Lon.

"Situation. Amazon law. Elder." muttered Happosai, looking down at his clasped hands.

"Why am I a situation, Elder Kuh Lon?" Happosai asked in a low voice.

"You know how the Amazon nation sees the one called Happosai. Perverted, lecher, defiler, enemy of women. Well, you are all that and more." said Kuh Lon.

"I'm not, not anymore. Haven't been for twenty-five years!" Happosai said in a raised voice.

"Because the curse of the virtuous man kept you from doing it!" shouted Kuh Lon.

Happosai looked at her with bitterness.

"Did you and the other Elders know what would happen to me or even care?" Happosai asked with a voice that dripped acid.

Kuh Lon didn't say a word.

"Yeah. Yeah, that answers that question." muttered Happosai.

"Do you Amazons, with your three thousand years of knowledge, know what that curse does?" asked Happosai wearily.

"Of course, it holds your perverted nature at bay and enhances your virtuous nature." answered Kuh Lon.

"Oh yes, of course. How foolish of me to doubt the wisdom of the Amazons." said Happosai sarcastically.

"Let me enlarge your store of knowledge, from personal experience. First, don't call him, it. He didn't like it but was too nice to tell anyone off." Happosai said.

"He? There was no he, it was a curse." said Kuh Lon in a sure voice.

"Really? What is virtue, Kuh Lon? Is there somewhere in the body that it can be cut out?" asked Happosai.

"Well, no." she began.

"Are you born virtuous?" interrupted Happosai.

"No, it has to be taught." began Kuh Lon. She stopped and put a hand over her mouth as she realized what Happosai was trying to say.

Happosai nodded.

"You can't add a moral attribute and expect it to stop a person's behavior. The person will keep behaving as usual. A person lacking morals and restraint needs to be held in check while relearning. That needs an awareness to act for the personality. One moment, I was alone in my head, the next moment, he was introducing himself. He asked me to consider him a friend and teacher. His purpose was to guide me to redemption and help rehabilitate my life. He couldn't remember how he became a cure, but was sure he volunteered. I thought he might have been a bit too overly virtuous and offended someone, so they offed him." Happosai said in a matter of fact voice.

Happosai looked straight at Kuh Lon and gave her a cocky grin.

"You thought the pools were used as a punishment and that is how you have used it for centuries. He told me, that it actually was a spiritual healing center. Healers would determine what aspect was missing or weak in a person's spirit. The person would be lowered into the appropriate pool to receive the cure. Each person was told to meditate on their behavior just before they changed. Their changed form was the outward manifestation of the spirit cure. A coward becomes a lion, a cowardly lion at first, but as he gains confidence in himself, the cure will gradually disappear." he said.

Kuh Lon had a dazed look on her face as the implications of what Happosai said sank in. Happosai tapped on the table to regain her attention then continued.

"He said originally there were four aware cures: his, priest, man and woman. He and the priest were for rehabilitation of sinners and religious fanatics. The man and woman were for gender confused people. Over time, the man and woman lost awareness and became like the other cures, only able to change a person's form. An aware cure controls the magic and it's release. If a person refused to accept redemption and might throw off the cure, the magic would be released explosively. That was to allow them the ability to destroy the person the cure had been placed on, if needed. If the rehabilitation was successful, the cure would remove itself. If the person was almost cured, the cure would keep out of the way, only returning if necessary." he said.

Happosai sighed and looked out the window.

"I fought him at first. We fought tooth and nail, day and night, for what seemed forever. I finally had to concede and found out that it really had been for nothing. Granted, he was in control of my body, but, he was willing to let me have a large measure of my life back. Martial Arts, moderate amount of alcohol, look at pretty girls, things like that. He held the reins and if I started to do anything wrong, it was, whoa boy. That was around the time we were starting to regain trust and respect from other martial artists." continued Happosai.

Happosai refreshed his tea and held the pot out for Kuh Lon. She was startled to realize she had emptied the cup while Happosai talked. She let him fill it and took a pastry. Happosai sipped some tea and gazed vacantly out the window as he touched his memories.

"Ahem." coughed Kuh Lon.

Happosai gave a slight start and sheepishly looked at Kuh Lon.

"Ah. Must be getting old. Next thing you know, I'll be sitting asleep in the sun with drool on my chin." laughed Happosai.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah, trust and respect. I liked feeling proud of being a respected master again. I enjoyed the satisfaction of teaching eager students and relished sparring against worthy opponents. I also felt shame and self-loathing that I had thrown it all away so long ago to satisfy self-serving needs. It didn't happen overnight and I had reverses, but, I vowed, on what honor I had left, that I wouldn't be what I had been, ever again." murmured Happosai.

Kuh Lon pushed the plate of pastries over to Happosai. He took one without paying attention and took a bite. He looked at the pastry filling that had squirted onto the table.

"Oops! Heh! Well, I better get a towel and." began Happosai.

He stopped when a flaring aura got his attention. Kuh Lon would have looked frightening, scary even, except for the blob of filling on her face.

"Eh, calm down, Kuh Lon. Please, it was an accident. I apologize." babbled Happosai.

She held her hand up to stop his babbling. Taking some calming breaths, she centered herself and returned to calm. She stood and walked off, returning after a few minutes sans filling. Seating herself, she looked across the cleaned table and bowed her head to Happosai.

"Of course, it was an accident. I shouldn't have over-reacted as I did. Accept my apology in return." she said.

Happosai poured freshly brewed tea for both. While sipping her tea, Kuh Lon pondered her observation of Happosai during the incident. Happosai didn't place a defensive barrier around himself. In fact, it looked like he couldn't. She remembered the weak aura she had detected this morning. If that is his true aura, he is no longer capable of chi manipulation. Still, with his skills, he would be a formidable opponent even limited to only physical attacks.

Happosai coughed to get her attention.

Happosai said. "Just a few more things to mention. He and I, from then on, acted in concert. No friction, no dissent, an amicable arrangement. Almost like sharing an apartment. We were like that American TV show, The Odd Couple. The incident at the village was our first struggle for control in years and wasted a major portion of the chi reserve. Destroying the demon took the rest."

Happosai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was a hint of gravel in his voice at what he said next.

"We were dying last night, Kuh Lon. We had no regrets. I had passed on my school to two fine students. You were going to help Nodoka. I left you my sealed techniques to review before passing the acceptable scrolls on to my students. Everything that needed to be done, had been. It was just a matter of waiting." Happosai said sadly.

Happosai looked down at the table. Kuh Lon was surprised to see tears dropping to the table.

"My friend asked me, he asked me, would I take it wrong, if he went first. I told him not to be in such a hurry, besides I might go first. He said no, if he went first, it would be awhile before I joined him. He would remove the curse and slowly channel the energy into our body. He would cease to be, but, I would live." Happosai said in a rough voice.

Happosai stopped and had to compose himself.

"I told him not to do it. I didn't need to live if it would destroy my friend." he said.

He gave a weak chuckle.

"He told me, tough, he learned to be just as stubborn as I was, so there. I swear somehow he gave me the red-eye mentally. Next, it felt like he and I shifted positions. He started to fade and somehow I was able to hold him, for just a few moments. As he faded to nothing, I think, I pray, a part of him merged with me. I don't feel the same as I did before, so maybe..." he trailed off.

He gave slight cough and furtively wiped his eyes.

"He told me, just before he faded, that he could have removed the curse some years before. He didn't, because he feared what fate might befall him. He has existed for untold centuries, but only has a suspicion of what happens after the curse is released. He feared he would return to Jusenkyo. He prayed that if he did, he would have been stripped of memory. The memory of each life would only force him to realize he was doomed for eternity." he said in a sorrowful voice.

They sat in silence again.

Happosai scrubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath. He looked over at Kuh Lon.

"Well! Thats what happened." said Happosai briskly.

"What is your intention for this gift of life?" asked a stony-faced Kuh Lon.

"My intention? To live how I want until I die." said a grinning Happosai.

"As I thought, you haven't changed." began Kuh Lon.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kuh Lon. Would you have believed me if I said anything different?" he asked.

"Probably not." she agreed ruefully.

Happosai looked at the ceiling and repeated. "To live how I want until I die."

He looked at Kuh Lon from the corner of his eye.

"I have changed. He said I had redeemed myself. I've vowed, on what remains of my honor, to remain worthy of the respect and honor people show me. I will not prove unworthy of this gift. I can not allow myself to dishonor my friend's sacrifice." Happosai said softly.

Kuh Lon closed her eyes and considered what Happosai had told her. She decided to place him on parole and send a letter detailing what she learned to the Elders. She would have to take him at his word that he wouldn't revert.

"Very well, Happosai, you're on parole. I will send word to the Elders and explain the situation. This concludes our business." said Kuh Lon.

"Kuh Lon, I." began Happosai.

"We're done with Amazon business, Happosai, you can call me Cologne again." said Cologne.

"Er, right. I don't think you need to worry about my breaking parole. I'm limited to what physical strength I have. I won't be able to roof-hop or do any other chi based techniques I needed for my, eh, excursions. I'll just be an average old man. Of course, average old men watch pretty girls so you might catch me at that." he said with a chuckle.

He shriveled under the heated glare she gave him.

"Or not." he squeaked.

Happosai thought Cologne would keep keep him under close observation. He was careful to keep from showing his surprise when she and Nodoka went shopping. Cologne didn't give any sort of warning to him as they left. He went over to Soun's dojo to be a judge for a practice tournament between Genma and Soun's students. He was sitting on the dojo steps discussing the results with Soun and Genma when some of the students approached them. The students bowed in respect to the three masters. Happosai bowed in return and excused himself from the conversation.

"Why, that old bat! I guess I better ask Mariko for a chair and shawl so I can nap in the sun like all the other senile old men." he thought.

He was disgusted with himself for not realizing sooner why he wasn't being watched.

"Only took some students bowing to remind me of what parole is based on. Trust. Integrity. Honor. She is trusting me to have the integrity to honor our agreement. Well, I stand by my promises, Cologne. I won't do anything to lose your trust." he pledged silently.

Happosai continued updating Soun and Genma on the moves he had developed. While they sparred, he watched and fine-tuned.

Happosai mused as he watched the two men spar "Genma Saotome. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he would be suited to martial arts. Stocky, thick, dockworker maybe. I saw what was within him. His spirit. His element. Air. Able to move with the silence of a gentle breeze or level a forest with the power of a typhoon. He chose wisely in his wife. Nodoka tries to hide her nature but it is hard to disguise. Fire. It moves within her as she wields her katana. Kept within bounds, strong and useful. Unleashed, deadly and destructive. She'll show her temper with the right trigger."

Happosai watched Soun absorb a fierce kick to the chest without moving the slightest. He struck back at Genma with a hand thrust. Genma's only chance to avoid it was to leap backwards several feet.

"Soun Tendo. Earth. Power. Solid. Unmovable. Seemingly slow movements that deliver unexpected force or rapid attacks with the explosive power of an earthquake. Mariko is a good match. Water. Her motions in her art are as fluid as her nature, as forceful as a river in flood," thought Happosai.

He thought about the children such unions may produce. They may well exceed their parents abilities.

He would try to help mold the chosen heirs to be the best of their generation. He would train them as long as he was capable.

Nodoka returned to the house with the daily mail delivery. Mixed in with the usual bills and junk mail, Nodoka spied an unusually marked thick envelope. Unable to read any name, she was able to see it was properly addressed to be delivered to their home. She decided to leave it on the table and hope that whoever it was destined for finds it.

Cologne spotted the envelope with her name written in Chinese characters. She sat at the table and read the contents carefully. She frowned as she read the missive and scowled at the letter as she threw it onto the table.

Furious, Cologne thought. "What is it with a bureaucracy? Won't accept the information because it came from an unacceptable source! Conflicts with our research findings! Can't be true! He's lying!"

She grabbed the letter again and hissed in frustration.

"How dare they question my reliability! If I didn't have to stay here, the council would have quite a few openings!" thought Cologne.

She re-read the instructions about Happosai.

"Hmph! At least, someone can think rationally, its exactly what I would have wrote." Cologne mumbled quietly.

She read silently, "Observe. Kill, as needed. Return with the body."

Happosai continued to train Genma and Soun while Cologne trained Nodoka and Mariko. Nodoka and Mariko were content to have some measure of skill with Anything Goes techniques. Either of the two women were able to defend themselves without weapons. With a staff in hand, let alone a katana, deadly. Cologne was surprised one day to see them reinforcing their training weapons with chi as they practiced against training dummies.

She wondered "Are they consciously or unconsciously doing that?"

She told them about what she saw. Nodoka and Mariko looked at each other then at Cologne with blank looks. Cologne asked them what state of mind they were in at that moment. Nodoka had a look of enlightenment flash across her face.

"Mariko! I think she means the ZZ state.!" Nodoka said with excitement.

Mariko looked startled for a second, then started nodding her agreement.

"ZZ state?" asked a confused Cologne.

"Our schools train us to focus our attention on being one with the sword. When you're in that state, you are aware of everything around you, but you feel as if you are drawn into the blade. You are the blade and the blade is you. So, since it sounded like something a Zen monk would say, we started calling it the Zen Zone." explained Nodoka.

Cologne asked the women to continue training and walked over to where Happosai sat.

"Happosai, have you taught your students chi techniques?" asked Cologne as she sat down.

"Yes, while they were still in high school." he said.

"Were they unconsciously using it first?" she asked.

"Yes, thats when you have to begin lessons, otherwise serious injuries can result." said Happosi.

He looked at her with curiosity all over his face.

"Do you know if Nodoka's or Mariko's schools use chi techniques?" she asked.

"It wasn't mentioned when I spoke with their Masters, but it may be a family secret." explained Happosai.

"Mm, could be. It doesn't really matter one way or the other. Those two are using chi when they enter total awareness." Cologne nodded toward the two women.

The next day, Cologne had Nodoka and Mariko join her in the Saotome dojo.

"Today, ladies, begins the most grueling training you will ever undertake." growled Cologne.

Nodoka and Mariko looked at her with sickly smiles on their faces. What could be tougher than what she has already thrown at them? The answer surprised them.

"Thinking!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, how is it." began Nodoka.

Somehow, Cologne was right in her face and snarling. "If you stop flapping those lips, you'll find out!"

"When did she get so tall?" Nodoka thought to herself in shock.

"Hmph! The purpose of this training is to teach chi control. Both of you are unconsciously using it at times. The danger comes from unintentionally killing or maiming someone. Chi-enhanced swords have been known to slice armored warriors in half, either vertically or across. Good for use in battle but not for sparring." said Cologne.

Cologne laughed at the expressions of horrified anxiety both women had.

"Good God! You both look like you're holding snakes in your hands. Don't want to hold them and afraid to let them go." she said.

The training was easy, physically. Sit on the floor and look at the sword in your hand. Mentally? Cologne wanted them to reach the ZZ state without sparring. Easy? Hardly. Both women had to fight distractions constantly. Mariko had to ignore noises made by Kasumi and Nabiki. Nodoka had to ignore her envy of Mariko and her desire for children of her own.

One month. It took them one month of exhausting concentration. Cologne looked at her students and nodded. She could see the chi as a slight shimmering in the air. Nodoka and Mariko had pleased looks on their faces as they thought training was over. Cologne was smiling, but, it was the kind of smile a crocodile greets it's dinner with.

Cologne had them spar. Spar with bokken until they unconsciously reached for chi then she would leg sweep the offender and put her on her butt. She didn't explain what she was doing, after all, intelligent women should be able to figure it out. Soon, both women were able spar while in ZZ state and withhold their chi.

Cologne had them practice until they were able use chi at will without being in ZZ state.

"I'm going to show you how to make a weapon for defense out of anything and then out of thin air." said Cologne.

She used a piece of newspaper for her example. She cut out a small square of newspaper with a pair of scissors. Nodoka and Mariko were handed the paper to see for themselves how ordinary it was. Cologne enhanced the square with chi and threw it at a practice post like a shurikan. The paper disappeared after touching the post, the post fell apart a second later.

She held her hand as if to hold something handed to her. A shimmer in the air began and solidified into a sword of chi.

"I made a sword because, for an Amazon, the best defense is offense. Your sub-conscious has a lot to do with what manifests." said Cologne.

"Is that only made of chi?" asked Mariko.

"No. It needs a framework to attach itself to, otherwise chi will form a sphere." explained Cologne.

"The shimmer in the air, just before the sword formed, was the framework?" asked Nodoka.

"What was it made of?" asked Mariko.

"Dust." answered Cologne.

Nodoka and Mariko wanted to believe her but thought she might be yanking their chains.

"How can dust be strong enough for a sword?" asked Mariko.

"How can newspaper be strong enough for a shurikan?" countered Cologne.

"So far, nothing has been found that chi can't cut or burn through. Use your will to command its strength and its framework like you reinforced your bokken." explained Cologne.

Their first lesson was to gather enough dust to make a framework.

"Cologne? Can this be used to clean house?" asked Mariko.

"No, settled dust won't work, just airborne dust." laughed Cologne.

Soon, Cologne was content that they could gather dust.

"Now, think of a form that can be used for defense or discipline. When you have one, visualize it as a very faded, almost invisible, form. When you can see the form, push your chi into it." explained Cologne.

Mariko thought. "What form to use? Used for defense? I don't know what to use for defense except a staff. Discipline? Well, I could use...no, thats too silly."

Her musing was interrupted, when Soun came running into the dojo.

"Cologne, I apologize for interrupting, but I need to speak with Mariko." Soun said with a worried expression.

Cologne nodded and Soun and Mariko walked aside for privacy.

She watched as Soun began telling Mariko whatever it was he needed to tell her. She watched Mariko turn an interesting shade of red and noticed a faint shimmer of chi by her hand.

Mariko suddenly shouted out. "She flushed what down the toilet and did what in my kitchen? Where were you? Shogi! SOUN NO BAKA!"

A sudden shock was felt through the floor. Mariko stood over a flattened Soun with a chi mallet in hand. She bowed to Cologne and walked out of the dojo to repair the damage made by an unsupervised two year old.

Cologne raised an eyebrow at a giggling Nodoka.

Nodoka shrugged and said. "She and I use wood meat tenderizing mallets to make our husbands aware of how mad we are. One bop on the head usually convinces them. Mariko needed a mallet and she made one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Joyful News**

A month had passed since the destruction of the demon. Cologne examined Nodoka and found the blockage had disappeared. Cologne and Happosai ventured downtown to the Medical Plaza building. They spent two hours checking auras. There were only a few people still tainted and they had only the faintest of traces. Cologne was able to talk with the Kunos again and confirmed they were free of taint. Cologne was able to convince Nodoka to go back to her doctor for her exam. Her blood test results showed normal levels of minerals and hormones. She knew making a few changes in Nodoka's diet was all that was needed.

Cologne and Nodoka had completed their shopping and stopped for tea before returning home. Cologne was sipping her tea when Nodoka called her Great-grandmother one time too many. She sighed and set her cup on the table.

"Is something wrong, Great?" began Nodoka.

Cologne held her hand up to stop Nodoka from continuing.

She looked at Nodoka and said. "I know I told you to call me Great-grandmother. I know you're being respectful and I appreciate it. Nodoka, I've been around you for over a month. We've encountered and destroyed a demon that could have engulfed Japan or even the world in war. Don't you think its time to be yourself around me?"

"What do you mean?" asked a flustered Nodoka.

"You've been acting the proper Japanese housewife so I wouldn't be shocked or embarrassed by improper behavior. I've talked with the others and they've told me stories about how you behaved in the past. Child, as old as I am, I've probably seen and done things you would never think of doing. When you've been a warrior or lead warriors, you see things or hear things that removes the words embarrassed or shocked from your vocabulary." explained Cologne.

"Oh, really?" said Nodoka with a lifted eyebrow.

She leaned over and whispered in Cologne's ear. Cologne threw her head back and laughed.

"Girl, I did that when I was 10." she chortled.

Cologne leaned over and whispered in Nodoka' ear. Nodoka's face turned white and then red then scarlet. She put her hands over her mouth and tried to muffle her laughter.

"You're making that up." said Nodoka.

A grinning Cologne looked at her over her teacup and slowly shook her head.

Nodoka leaned toward Cologne and asked her in a low voice. "You really did that? That many times?"

Cologne grinned and nodded her head slowly. Nodoka started fanning herself and had a faraway look in her eyes.

Nodoka leaned toward Cologne and began whispering. "Well, have you ever...?"

Dinner was later than usual that night, maybe the shrieks of laughter coming out of the kitchen had something to do with it.

Cologne walked into the kitchen and saw Nodoka mark a date on the calendar. Cologne walked over and looked at the October 1975 calendar. October 31 was circled and October 29 had an X.

"You celebrate Halloween, Nodoka?" asked Cologne.

"Mm? Oh, no, the doctor noticed a while ago that I was getting slightly irregular on my period. I used to be so regular, you could set your watch by me. I was keeping track by circling when I should start and an X when I did start." explained Nodoka.

Cologne looked over some previous months.

"That is some deviation. Anywhere from eight days before to two days after." agreed Cologne.

She thought about it and remembered reading a pamphlet that mentioned irregular periods at the doctor's office.

"It might be a consequence of being so athletic. Thats been known to affect periods. You and Mariko do put a lot of effort into your training sessions." said Cologne.

Two weeks into November, Cologne passed Genma in the dining room. She was going to the kitchen and he was leaving the dining room.

"He looked happy about something. I wonder whats up." mused Cologne.

She walked into the kitchen and spotted Nodoka at the counter.

"What are you making for dinner, Nodoka?" Cologne asked.

She waited for a reply. Nodoka just stood there. Cologne was about to ask again but stopped to listen.

"Is she humming?" wondered Cologne.

She peered upward at Nodoka's face. Nodoka was gazing at a blank wall and had dreamy, contented look about her.

"I've seen that look before." she thought as she chuckled softly.

"Somebody got some...Erk! Did they use the...Ewwwwww! I'm not eating off that table until I know it's clean!" thought a shivering Cologne.

Nodoka turned and looked at Cologne. The noise of Cologne getting cleaning supplies out had brought her attention back to this world. Her eyes widened at the sight Cologne presented. Boots, apron, rubber gloves up to her elbows, face mask, goggles and a bandanna covering her hair.

Nodoka said in wondering tone. "What are you going to do?"

Cologne said. "I'm going to clean the table for dinner."

Nodoka said. "Theres no need, I've already wiped it clean."

"After what you and Genma did on it, I want to make sure its clean." said Cologne.

"Oh, we didn't." began Nodoka.

She stopped as her face turned red and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh!? Heh, Heh, Heh. Out with it, child. I'll find out anyway." chortled Cologne.

Nodoka whispered too low for Cologne to hear.

"Speak up, girl, I can't hear you." complained Cologne.

Nodoka glanced around to ensure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Kitchen counter." said a furiously blushing Nodoka.

Cologne threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh my! To be that young again." she thought.

Cologne suddenly stopped laughing and turned a horrified look at the counter.

She thought in horror. "OH! MY! GOD! Thats where dinner will be made...Erk!"

A bemused Nodoka watched Cologne frantically scrubbing the top of the counter. Since she had a moment, she put the telephone and assorted odds and ends back on the counter they used as a desk.

Cologne tried to remember to glance at the calendar daily to see if Nodoka had placed an X on a date. She really had no need to look at a calendar, so she eventually forgot about checking. One day, Nodoka walked up to where Cologne was sitting on the dojo steps. She could hear the stamping of feet and martial yells as Genma's students trained. Cologne saw that Nodoka was nervous and trying not to wring her hands.

"Sit down, child. Whats upsetting you so?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka glanced into the dojo and saw that no-one was paying any attention to the two women seated on the dojo steps.

Taking a deep breath, she said."Today is the 9th of December. I should have started no later than the 2nd. I've never been this late. I'm afraid...I think...I'm pregnant."

Cologne had heard what Nodoka said, but, she also understood what Nodoka was thinking.

Cologne thought. "Mm, Happosai has kept to his parole. He hasn't acted inappropriately towards the female students. He hasn't bothered anyone in the area. He has looked at women, but he wasn't the only man looking and he stopped before the others, I guess it'll be safe to leave for a bit."

Cologne motioned for Nodoka to follow her to the house.

"Well, a test will confirm it, so we'll set up an appointment for you. Lets go inside for some tea and the telephone." said Cologne.

Tea and appointment taken care of, Cologne patted the cushion next to her. Nodoka moved next to Cologne and waited.

"Afraid?" Cologne asked gently.

A shame-faced Nodoka nodded jerkily.

"You have a right to be, considering the past." said Cologne.

"I thought you might think I was over-reacting and being foolish." Nodoka said.

"I haven't gone through what you experienced. How could I judge how you should feel?" Cologne asked.

"I do think, however, you are too harsh on yourself. Maybe a lesser descriptive word than afraid." she said.

"Troubled? Anxious? Concerned? No, those are still too strong." Cologne said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin with a finger.

She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Nodoka had a slight smile on her face.

"Do you need a thesaurus, Great-grandmother?" Nodoka asked in a solicitous tone.

"No. No, child, not at all. Ah! I have just the word: Trepidation. Lets say you are feeling some trepidation based on past events. It sounds much better that way." said Cologne with an approving nod.

Nodoka gave slight giggle and nodded in return.

Cologne thought. "Good! She didn't need to dwell on fear."

"Now, I will use an ancient Amazon way to see how you really feel about this. What did you feel first when you thought you might be pregnant?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka thought for a second and said. "Pleased, happy, proud, content and then terrified."

"Good! Your first thoughts show how you will face the future with your husband and child. The last thought was fear of the past." explained Cologne.

"Is that really an ancient Amazon method?" asked Nodoka doubtfully.

Cologne sniffed and looked down her nose at Nodoka.

"Of course it is." said the ancient Amazon.

"Will Genma and I finally be able to have our child?" whispered Nodoka.

"With your own personal healer by your side and modern medicine? I'd say it's almost a certainty. An accident could still occur, but I'll ensure you have the best care short of the Empress." promised Cologne.

A week later, Nodoka and Genma were seated at her doctor's office. Genma was fidgety, he tried to be calm, but was on an emotional roller-coaster. Nodoka was having her own ride and was ready to snap Genma's head off when the doctor entered the room.

"Whoa! Now, I know how an antelope feels when two lions are looking at it." thought the doctor.

Sitting at his desk, he opened the file and reviewed it once more. He placed the file down and looked at Nodoka.

"Mrs. Saotome, congratulations, the test came out positive. You are pregnant. Due-date should be mid-August. I'd like to schedule your appointments more often than normal because of your previous ...problems. Please see the nurse for your prescriptions and appointments. Do either of you have any questions at this time? No, congratulations again, have a good day." said the doctor.

He picked up the file and left.

Nodoka sat in a daze, gripping Genma's hand in a tight hold.

She thought dazedly. "Pregnant. He said Pregnant. I'm sure he said pregnant. I hope I'm pregnant, he was in and out so fast, it was the original Wham-Bam-Thank you Mam. Nurse. Talk to the nurse. She'll tell me if I am. Genma. She'll tell me and Genma. Oh, thats right, I came here with Genma. He can tell me what the doctor said."

Nodoka turned toward Genma. He was sitting unmoving with a slight smile on his face.

"Genma, could you tell me what the doctor said? He spoke so fast and then was gone, I don't think I heard everything he said." said Nodoka.

When he didn't answer, she shook him. It started low but began building to loud.

"Baby...We're going to have a baby...Father...I'm going to be a dad... I'll have to teach him the school...engage him to one of Soun's daughters..." babbled Genma.

Nodoka stopped him the way women have stopped their idiotic husbands for centuries.

She cold-cocked him.

He crashed to the floor, out cold.

"That wasn't too smart of me. Now, I'll have to either wait for him to wake up or drag his...Uh... carry him home." thought Nodoka.

A nurse opened the door and strolled in. She snapped something and waved it under Genma's nose. Genma started to wake up so she tossed it past Nodoka into the trash. A whiff of ammonia told her the nurse used smelling salts on Genma.

"She's so...nonchalant about a guy passing out. Duh! This must happen every day." thought Nodoka.

The nurse held out some prescription forms and pamphlets for Nodoka.

"Yes, you're pregnant. Doctor rushes in and out so fast, people don't really catch what he said." laughed the nurse.

Nodoka took the items from the nurse and glanced at them.

Genma was trying to get back to the chair but was still not up to it.

The nurse and Nodoka picked him up and sat him on the chair. Nodoka kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling off again.

The nurse giggled and said. "I was going to see you at the appointment desk, but when you didn't show up, I figured one of you needed to be woke up. Your first three appointments are on one of the forms. If you need to reschedule, give us a call." said the nurse.

The grinning nurse watched Nodoka herd a woozy Genma out of the office.

Once home, Genma lost no time informing Happosai and Cologne of Nodoka's pregnancy.

Happosai looked at the hyper Genma and was getting tired just watching him.

He saw Cologne watching him and knew she was waiting for him to bait Genma.

"You're going to have a long wait, Elder. I'm not HIM anymore." he thought savagely.

"We need to tell Soun and Mariko the good news." Happosai said.

Nodoka looked sternly at Genma and said. "No blurting it out or acting like an idiot. I'd like this visit to have some degree of normality. No drinking until we eat dinner and then only two cups of sake for toasts."

Cologne laughed at the two men's crestfallen expressions.

"Get used to it, gentlemen. She is going to need as much rest and relaxation during this pregnancy as she can get. Your days of getting drunk and rowdy nightly are over." she said.

Nodoka and Cologne looked at their horrified expressions with same small smile of satisfaction women have always worn when they scored points against men.

Soun greeted them at the door. He was carrying little Kasumi piggy-back and she shyly smiled at 'her' guests.

"Down." Kasumi said.

Soun laughed and said. "No, no down."

"Daddy, down. Mommy. Kitchen." she said with the certainty she would be obeyed.

"No, Mommy cooking. No go Kitchen." said Soun sternly.

Kasumi sighed and slumped in disappointment.

She looked up with a sudden smile and said. "Mommy no cooking. Go kitchen."

Soun nodded his head and said. "Mommy no cooking. Go kitchen. Now go play, pumpkin."

He took her off his neck, put her on the floor and gave her a light pat on her bottom. Kasumi looked at 'her' guests and ran off giggling to some toys in the living room.

"I'm sorry. Please, come in." said Soun.

After changing to slippers, Soun led everyone to the dining room table and invited them to sit. He looked at their faces and saw suppressed excitement.

"It's always a pleasure to have you visit, but it appears this visit is special." mused Soun.

Genma opened his mouth to speak then subsided when Nodoka placed her hand on his.

She nodded toward the kitchen and asked. "Mariko?"

Soun nodded. Nodoka stood and entered the kitchen followed by Cologne.

Little Nabiki was asleep in a baby carrier set on the counter. Nodoka gently brushed her finger against Nabiki's cheek.

Nodoka thought with a smile. "I can do that to our own baby soon."

Mariko paused in her preparations and smiled at her friends.

Mariko said. "Don't tell me, you found out I'm making baked tuna with ginger and came for dinner."

Nodoka just shook her head and continued to brush her finger against Nabiki's cheek.

Mariko said. "Well, you're certainly welcome to join us, anyway. So, any good news or gossip to share?"

Nodoka didn't say a word, she just nodded slightly, looked at Mariko and back to Nabiki.

Mariko's eyes widened, she gave a little squeal of joy and ran over to Nodoka.

With shining eyes, Mariko asked. "Are you?"

When Nodoka nodded, Mariko gave her a kiss on the cheek and glomped her.

"I'm so happy for you, for both of you, all three of you!" she gushed.

She was startled to feel something wet on her cheek. She pulled back a little to look at Nodoka.

"Oh boy. I don't think this is a happy cry." she thought sadly.

She caught Cologne's attention and pointed down the hall. She helped Nodoka out of the room and into her and Soun's bedroom. Cologne came in a short time later. She had told the men that the women had to have a 'girl talk' and not to start drinking until dinner.

Cologne sat in a chair next to the bed. Nodoka was lying down, staring at the ceiling, crying softly.

Mariko was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding one of Nodoka's hands and stroking her hair, trying to calm her friend. She looked at Cologne in silent entreaty.

Cologne sighed and said. "She has...doubts. She's not confident of bringing the baby to full term."

Mariko looked away and sadly said. "She has had...problems before. I don't think I could have taken the pain and sadness she has endured."

Cologne shook her head and said. "She forgets the situation has changed for her this time. There is no impediment preventing a normal pregnancy."

"What situation? What impediment?" asked a confused Mariko.

"There was a partial blockage in the womb that caused her to miscarry. The blockage is gone and she should have a normal pregnancy." explained Cologne.

"A growth? Did she have surgery? I hadn't heard of her needing surgery." said Mariko.

"Tell her all of it, Cologne. She deserves to know." came a slow voice.

"Deserve to know, what?" asked Mariko.

Cologne took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. She looked at the closed door and shook her head.

"Very well. Nodoka was among a large group of people that had acquired a demon's taint. The taint for madness was placed on males of all ages, even babes in arms. The woman's taint was placed on her womb. It would gradually choke off chi to the developing infant and cause a miscarriage. I discovered her taint when I scanned her aura and chi flow." explained Cologne.

She waited, expecting Mariko to tell her demons didn't exist. Mariko just made a motion for her to continue.

"The taint was so faint, it could have been done by a chi practitioner, so we went to her doctor's office to see who might have placed it on her. The demon was sitting in the lobby touching people when they were compelled to approach her. She had the appearance of a grandmother so no-one suspected a thing. Happosai and I trapped the demon and destroyed it after learning the taint would disperse without the demon to reinforce it regularly." she said.

Speaking directly to Nodoka, Cologne said. "The taint is gone, there is no longer a blockage, there won't be a miscarriage."

Mariko held her hand to stop Cologne from saying anything more.

"Great-grandmother, she may know it here." she said, touching Nodoka's head.

"She does not feel it here or here." she said, touching Nodoka's chest and abdomen.

"Nodoka. Sister. Listen to what I say. Demons do exist. Our husbands frequently battle them on the behalf of troubled people. That said, you have, through no fault of your own, been exposed to the touch of a demon. Though the taint has disappeared, in you and your infant's best interests, let us go to the temple for a blessing." urged Mariko.

Cologne felt like an idiot. Why hadn't SHE thought of that! She nodded her agreement to the suggestion when Nodoka looked at her.

They told the men of their need to take Nodoka to a temple for a blessing. Cologne was surprised at their immediate acceptance, she thought they would have argued about it for hours. Happosai explained he had told the other two men to do whatever was asked of them, unquestioned, when the women return. They walked to the nearest temple and were directed inside to wait for the priest.

Nodoka felt uneasy inside the temple, the atmosphere was stifling her, the air was still and covered her like a thick blanket. Fifteen minutes passed and Nodoka was looking a little distressed, wiping sweat off her forehead.

She finally complained. "Do they have to keep it so hot in here?"

A resounding voice answered her. "Odd, only the infernal find it so!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Exorcism**

"Sorry, bad sense of humor." apologized the Shinto priest.

"The temperature has been overly warm in here this week and, on top of that, the furnace won't stop kicking on." explained the priest.

The priest looked around at the group, pausing longer on Nodoka than anyone else.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Our friend is in need of a blessing." said Mariko.

"And which person is it.?" asked the priest absently, still looking at Nodoka.

"Oh, sorry. Its her." said Mariko, pointing at Nodoka.

"What kind of blessing?" the priest asked in an absent tone.

"Er, demon purification." said Mariko nervously.

She didn't know what to make of how the priest was looking at Nodoka and acting like he was looking for a sign of some sort.

Nodoka started to feel woozy and nauseous.

"Demon purification. Of course." murmured the priest.

Nodoka felt herself beginning to pass out.

The priest jumped forward, suddenly picked her up in his arms and began striding away.

Over his shoulder, he said. "Come, she needs immediate attention."

He stopped before a closed door.

"Everyone, but the young lady, stay out here." said the priest.

He entered the room and Mariko closed the door behind her. They heard the priest tell Mariko to undress Nodoka and put one of the thin robes on her.

The priest exited the room, closed the door and strode away. When he returned, he was wearing a bathing robe, swim trunks and sandals. He re-entered the room and closed the door. Everyone was looking at the door with the same perplexed expression and same thought.

"What the hell?" they thought as they scratched their heads.

A man's voice was heard, a woman's voice responded , this continued for almost a minute. Maybe it was a blessing before they started. Suddenly, a female voice shrieked out, followed by a man's shout and then what sounded like curses in a weird echoing voice. A strange moaning sound was heard in the background.

Happosai and Cologne jumped for the door to render assistance for what sounded like an exorcism gone wrong. They collided and sprawled on the floor, Soun tripped over them and fell against Genma, Genma fell against the closed door, sliding it open. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief at what they saw.

Through the open door, they saw a sopping wet Nodoka being hosed down by an equally sopping wet priest. Mariko was standing clear of the duo while muffling her laughter with a towel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Genma.

The priest turned off the water and caught the towel Mariko threw to him. Once again, he herded everyone into the hallway and closed the door.

"Whew! That was a close call. She almost went fully into it, but, we were able to bring her back." said the priest as he dried himself off.

Hanging the towel around his neck, he said. "We caught it soon enough, so she and the baby should have suffered no ill effects."

Soun was restraining Genma from strangling the priest. Happosai and Cologne looked at each other. Happosai made the 'after you' gesture.

Cologne looked at the priest and cleared her throat.

"You have used this method before?" asked Cologne.

"Oh, yes. Many times." said the priest.

"It always works?" asked Happosai.

"Every time." said the priest with assurance.

"Of course, you have to get to them before its too late or they will die." cautioned the priest.

"She should be alright, but, keep her under observation and if she begins acting strangely, call for help." he said.

"Should we call you or would any temple do?" asked Genma.

"Why would you call me?" asked the confused priest.

"In case the demon manifests again" said Soun.

"What demon?" asked the throughly confused priest.

"THE ONE YOU JUST EXORCISED!" shouted Genma.

"Exorcised. That wasn't an exorcism." said the priest.

Everyone shouted. "THEN WHAT WAS IT?"

"Treatment for Heat Stroke." said the priest as he shrugged.

He was treated to the finest display of synchronized face-faults ever performed in his temple.

"I could see she was suffering heat exhaustion when I first approached. She started having the red, dry face of approaching heat stroke so I had to take immediate action." explained the priest.

"Are you a healer or doctor?" asked Soun.

"Neither. First Aid instructor for the Red Cross." he answered.

"Now, would one of you kindly explain why you came here?" asked the priest.

Nodoka and Mariko joined them as Cologne told the priest of the demon, what it had been doing and what was done afterwards. The priest nodded and told them he would perform three blessings. Purification, Wellbeing and Safe Birth for the infant and Happiness for the family. He could do them that evening and it would give the temple time to cool down.

After they left the temple, Mariko started giggling. Nodoka glared at her but soon joined in.

"Alright, you two! Care to explain what happened in there? From what we heard, we thought he was exorcising a demon." said Cologne.

Nodoka made an exasperated sound. She looked at Mariko and hooked her thumb at her.

"I wasn't really aware of what was going on. I vaguely knew I was being carried somewhere. I hear something about removing clothes. I'm starting to realize I'm in a bathing area. Why? I don't know. Mariko doesn't give me an explanation before she starts pulling my pants off. I'm caught totally by surprise and, whoosh, there goes my top, panties and bra. I can't figure out what is going on because I was having trouble thinking at all." Nodoka explained.

Mariko was red-faced and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Next, I'm wearing an awfully damn short robe and an almost naked man is looking me up and down. He asks Mariko some questions and she answers back. I want Mariko to help me but she's holding a towel and giggling her ass off. Suddenly, I get drenched with ice cold water and I scream. I turn around and the man is playing around with faucets while trying to freeze me to death. I grab the shower hose and start drenching him, he shouts, then we're both struggling for the hose while cursing each other." Nodoka said in an aggravated voice.

Now, everyone was making an unsuccessful effort not to laugh.

"He finally got the shower hose from me and adjusted the temperature to a slightly cool lukewarm instead of iceberg. All of you came in and started screaming. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and shoved everyone out the door. I dried off and dressed." said a very peeved Nodoka.

She glared at everyone and then started laughing herself. They continued walking back to the Tendo residence for dinner before returning to the temple.

"How did he know Nodoka needed help?" asked Soun.

"I asked the same thing. He said he could see her symptoms. He said that young women are prone to have heat exhaustion or heat stroke. Especially, pregnant women. Sometimes, even before they know they're pregnant. She's not the first woman treated there, its common to have at least one a month." said Mariko.

Back at the Tendo home, Mariko thanked her neighbor for watching Kasumi and Nabiki on such short notice. Her neighbor had checked the oven and turned down the heat when they hadn't returned when expected. Mariko took the tuna from the oven and decided it hadn't over-cooked. Cologne and Nodoka assisted with other parts of the meal and setting the table. Dinner with light conversation was enjoyed by everyone. Mariko and Soun toasted Nodoka and Genma for their good fortune and best wishes for their future. Soun and Genma went off for a game of Shogi, Nodoka and Mariko were doing the dishes and Happosai and Cologne had a troubled talk.

"How could we have missed Nodoka going into heat exhaustion?" asked Happosai peevishly.

"We were all feeling the heat and sweating, Happosai. She slipped into it faster than anyone else, is all." said Cologne.

"This isn't too reassuring, you know. If we couldn't see that problem, how confident are you of being able to monitor her?" Happosai asked in a whisper.

"Thats actually very simple. You know how litmus paper changes color when touched by an acid or base chemical? I have something similar that our healers have used for centuries. One touch on the tongue and any color changes gives me a rough idea of her health. Its not exact, but it can warn us to get a regular blood test." explained Cologne.

Happosai grunted and looked around before asking. "When do you need to start her medication?"

Cologne looked at the ceiling and appeared to be silently counting. She closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly.

Glancing at Happosai, she said. "She's about one month along, maybe a month and a half. The scroll instructions have the potion started at the discretion of the healer but no later than the third month. I'll wait until tomorrow to check her health, aura and chi. I'll decide after that."

Nodoka and Mariko reminded everyone about returning to the temple. Opening the front door gave proof Mother Nature was a fickle woman, the warm temperature of day had turned into a cold night that belonged to December. Mariko had planned to take Kasumi and Nabiki along this time, but Cologne and Nodoka persuaded her to stay home. The rest bundled up and returned to the temple.

This time the temple interior was a pleasant contrast to the earlier visit. The priest greeted them and they moved to the central area before the shrine.

"Before I begin, is everyone comfortable? No distress? No nature's call?" asked the priest.

Assured that everyone was comfortable and ready. The priest explained at what point in each blessing, Nodoka and Genma would make a response by bowing and clapping hands. The priest and his acolytes began the blessings.

When the ceremonies were completed, Nodoka tried to examine her feelings. She didn't feel any different than before, but she 'felt' cleansed and confident. When they returned to the Tendo home, Mariko had already put the two children to bed and wanted to hear about the blessings. Nodoka described each blessing with ease. She found it impossible to explain what she felt afterwards. Mariko touched Nodoka's hand with her own and slowly shook her head.

"That was a personal experience between you and the Divine. Someone with a similar experience will understand without words and no number of words can convey the experience to someone that has not." said Mariko.

"I'm glad that it has brought you comfort and eased your concern, Nodoka." said Cologne.

"Yes, I feel more confident and look forward to what is ahead." said a smiling Nodoka.

Cologne and Mariko looked at her, then each other, and broke into laughter.

"What? Whats so funny? Come on! Whats so funny?" fumed Nodoka.

The next morning began a bit different for Nodoka. Cologne explained she wanted to begin checking Nodoka at least once a day to ensure everything was progressing normally.

"You're not going to be needing blood or do anything painful, are you?" asked Nodoka in concern.

"No, nothing of the sort. In fact, I'm almost done." Cologne assured her.

"Done? But, you haven't even touched me!" she said in surprise.

"Looked at your eyes and face, observed aura and chi flow, all thats left is a health test." said Cologne.

"This involves a single touch, but it isn't bad at all. First, I need you to rinse your mouth with water." explained Cologne.

While Nodoka rinsed her mouth out, Cologne had opened a flat case and used a pair of tweezers to lift a single test strip from the case. Closing the case tightly, Cologne waited for Nodoka's return.

"This is a test strip our healers developed years ago. Its used to give a rough reading on the same things a blood test checks. Its placed on your tongue for a few seconds and the color changes tell me your health." explained Cologne.

Nodoka opened her mouth, Cologne placed the strip on her tongue briefly and then removed it. She moved to a sunlit window and compared the strip to a chart.

"Good, you're in perfect health." said Cologne.

"Our healers have suggested a preparation for you to prevent miscarriage. We didn't know about the demon's involvement prior to my arrival, so, it may not be needed. If you'd like, you could take it until you are safely past any previous milestone, then stop." said Cologne.

"Only for a couple of months, then stop?" asked Nodoka.

Cologne nodded.

"Does it taste awful?" she asked with a laugh.

"To be honest, it is such a small dose, I don't think your tongue will detect it." laughed Cologne.

Nodoka watched in fascination as Cologne prepared the medicine. Wearing a jewelers loupe, Cologne teased three grains of a dry powder into a small vial. She used a pipette to retrieve a minute amount of fluid. Nodoka expected Cologne to put at least a drop into the vial, Cologne carefully touched the end of the pipette to the three grains, hardly any liquid was used. The grains liquefied just enough to form a film on the bottom of the vial.

Cologne paused to review the scroll and frowned.

"Nodoka, could you read this faded section to me please?" asked Cologne.

Nodoka hesitantly leaned forward, looked at the scroll and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can see the symbols, but, I don't know what they mean." whispered an embarrassed Nodoka.

"I'm sorry, child. I forgot the language used on the scroll predates modern Japanese or Chinese language." apologized Cologne.

"I could copy the symbols onto a sheet of paper." offered Nodoka.

"Please, if you would." agreed Cologne.

Cologne was able to complete the medicine with no further difficulties. She carefully dropped several drops of water into the vial and handed it to Nodoka.

"Thats it?" asked a surprised Nodoka.

"Well, yes." answered Cologne.

"Were you expecting something like #2 snore fixer?" laughed Cologne.

"Sort of." mused Nodoka, looking at the vial.

"Do I drink it?" she asked.

Cologne gave her an evil grin and said. "Drink it or I can see if it can be made into a suppository."

Nodoka gulped it down in an instant.

Nodoka's days to follow may have seemed monotonous but each day was also filled with friendship and laughter. Make breakfast, do chores, shop with Cologne, train with Mariko in the Tendo dojo, help Mariko with Kasumi's homeschooling, take care of Nabiki and Kasumi while Mariko and Cologne shop, back home to fix lunch, train with Mariko in the Saotome dojo, bath, dinner, spar with Genma, talk about the days happenings while soaking in ofuro with Genma, then to bed, go to sleep some time later.

Cologne had agreed with Happosai's suggestion for him to stay with the Tendos and she would move into the guest room at the Saotomes. Happosai had proven trustworthy and she felt comfortable letting him out of her sight.

Genma was starting to be overly protective and Nodoka's temper was never far from the surface as her pregnancy progressed. Cologne told Genma that Nodoka could continue training until she was seven or eight months along. She would be restricted to katas after that until at least three months after delivery.

Genma heard what Cologne said but was unable to keep from suggesting Nodoka should not be exerting herself while in her 'delicate condition'. Shouts of 'Genma no baka' and the floor shaking became regular occurrences.

Nodoka was progressing through her pregnancy surprisingly well. She became moody and withdrawn as she approached the time her miscarriages had occurred. She returned to her normal sunny disposition after she successfully passed it. Cologne discontinued the medicine as they agreed and continued to monitor Nodoka's health on a daily basis.

Neither Cologne or Nodoka's doctor could discover the cause of episodes of Adrenal hormone spikes. Cologne's daily testing caught it before it should have caused any problem. Cologne began to suspect Nodoka was in for a surprise when she checked her aura before going to her scheduled appointment.

The doctor confirmed that Nodoka was carrying twins. Cologne was surprised by what the doctor said afterwards.

"The test confirms twins, Mrs Saotome." said the doctor.

"Boys or girls?" asked an elated Nodoka.

The doctor replied with a lopsided grin. "Both."

Cologne and Nodoka looked at each other then the doctor.

"How can that be? Wouldn't identical twins be the same sex?" asked Cologne.

"Yes, if she was having identical twins, but, she is having fraternal twins." explained the doctor.

"Fraternal twins?" asked a worried Nodoka.

"Two separate eggs were fertilized, either at the same time or one at a later date." said the doctor.

He looked at her file and said. "It looks like their developments are equal. Fertilized at the same time is the best bet."

Nodoka and Cologne gave the news to Genma first, as was proper. Once he was brought around and could stand on his own, they went over to the Tendos. While the guys were toasting the glad tidings with sake, Mariko supplied chocolate ice cream to all the women. Kasumi didn't understand why her mother gave her a dish, but, was more than willing to help 'cewebate' the occasion. Nabiki took after the guys and passed out early.

The months moved along and Genma was finding himself treading a dangerous path. Soun warned him about the pitfalls ready to claim the unwary father-to-be. Genma tried, he really did, unfortunately he seemed to find every one the hard way.

"I'm fat!" wailed Nodoka.

Genma struggled to keep a straight face.

"Oh, please, please, God. Keep me from laughing. My twisted sense of humor kicks in at the worst times. I can't help it though, fat, wail, fat, whale. Breath, breath, okay." thought Genma.

"No you're not fat. You're pregnant, huge difference." said Genma in soothing tone.

Cologne winced.

She thought. "Genma, you just said the three words you should never say to a pregnant woman."

"Genma no baka!" shouted the mallet-wielding Nodoka to the shrinking dot in the sky.

Genma tried to stay out of her personal space to avoid provoking Nodoka.

"You don't love me anymore!" screamed Nodoka.

"Of course, I do." said Genma.

"Prove it, give me a hug and a kiss." she demanded.

Genma kissed her but was leery of squeezing her too hard.

"What about the hug?" asked a semi-mollified Nodoka.

"I'm afraid." began Genma.

"Afraid you can't put your arms around the fat woman, is that it?" shouted Nodoka.

Genma flinched and thought. "Mother."

"Genma no baka." yelled Nodoka as the mallet sent him flying into the Tendo koi pond.

Soun helped Genma out of the pond and watched in amusement as Genma shimmied around, trying to shake a fish out of his pants leg. He poured Genma a dish of sake and listened to Genma explain his current predicament.

He smiled and told Genma. "Look on the bright side, just one month to go."

"Whoopee!" said a very unenthusiastic Genma.

"Yes, one month to go and eighteen years to look forward to!" smirked Soun.

Genma groaned and put his face into his hands.

Soun slapped Genma on the back and gave him fatherly advice.

"If ya kept it in your pants, you wouldn't be in this mess." chuckled Soun.

The whispering hiss of a katana leaving its sheath froze the two men in their tracks. The two men slowly turned their heads and trembled at what they saw.

A maniacally grinning Mariko was standing with upraised sword.

"Sage advise, Husband. Something worthy to meditate upon, while you sit to pee." she hissed.

"Mariko, dear, have I done something to upset you?" asked Soun in a nervous voice.

"Not at all, Husband. I have received joyous news today and wish to show you my appreciation." she said while slowly advancing.

"What news is that, Dear?" asked a slowly retreating Soun.

"I am blessed to be with child, Husband." she said while slowly lowering the sword to point at him.

She was speaking to an empty yard by the time she said child.

Happosai came out to the yard and watched as Mariko sheathed her sword.

"Are you really pregnant? Isn't it too soon?" asked Happosai.

"I am. Kasumi will be three, Nabiki almost one, no, not too soon. Sooner than I thought, is all." she said.

"Were you really that mad at Soun." he asked.

She laughed and said. "No. I told him, not long ago, if he got too close to me, with that look in his eye, he would draw back a stub and I didn't mean his arm."

"Well, its too late to walk over to Nodoka's. I'll give her the news with a quick call." she said.

"Good night, Happosai." Mariko said as she entered the house.

"Good night, Mariko." replied Happosai.

He sat in silence and enjoyed a quiet smoke, while basking in the peaceful aura of a happy home.

Mariko called Nodoka to tell her of her pregnancy.

"Pregnant! Isn't it too...don't say it...you've already heard it...still...okay...okay...whats your due date?...February...at least you won't...you already know about the heat...can I say congratulations?...ha..ha...you've already heard it...Soun?...he and Genma showed up about a minute ago...you what?...oh god...I wish I could have seen that...well, that explains the shaking Soun has...yes, they're drinking...yes...send him home in the morning...okay...okay...you have a good night too...bye." went Nodoka's half of the conversation.

The nurses at Nerima maternity hospital have heard many a soon-to-be mother say things under the stress of delivery that were threatening, off-color or both. They were in awe of what Nodoka Saotome said to her husband. A sample included: How he'll pay for doing this to her, his future life-span if he tries it again, intimate anatomical parts and where she'll put them, asking him if he watched his parents get married. Some of the younger nurses turned green at some more descriptive acts, but, the older nurses took it in stride.

"Almost there, Nodoka." Mariko assured her exhausted friend.

Mariko used a cool damp cloth to wipe the sweat from Nodoka's face.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

Nodoka gave a tired nod, Mariko placed an ice chip into Nodoka's mouth. Nodoka looked with longing at the water pitcher.

"I know you're thirsty, but, the doctor's don't want anything in your stomach in case of surgery." Mariko said in sorrowful tone.

Her doctor arrived and gave her a quick examination.

"She's fully dilated and one of the twins has crowned. The husband can come in, if he wants to." said the doctor.

"HA! He probably hasn't come to yet. Passed out at the first scream." Nodoka said through clenched teeth.

Out in the waiting room, Genma was awake and pacing. He saw nurses moving calmly in and out of rooms. Some nurses were pushing some sort of cart with red-faced babies out of rooms. Others were putting discolored sheets into hampers in the hallway. A shaky Genma had to sit down when he realized those were blood stained sheets.

Genma was no stranger to seeing blood. He was used to seeing his, an opponent's or an enemy's blood as a result of battle. He was unprepared to see blood-soaked sheets being removed from the room where his wife lay.

He became aware of someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He saw a smiling nurse looking at him, heard her say congratulations. Suddenly, an intense need rose within him, he had to go to Nodoka. The nurse led him to the room's doorway and walked away.

Mariko was standing next to the bed and watched Genma enter the room. He walked slowly, almost hesitantly, on silent feet. He looked down at the sleeping Nodoka and used a trembling hand to smooth her hair. Mariko watched as he gently touched Nodoka's hand, as if he was afraid she would disappear at the slightest touch. Dark spots appeared on her blanket from Genma's tears of relief.

Genma gave a start at Mariko's light cough. She realized he had been unaware of her presence until then. Raising her finger to her lips for silence, she motioned him toward the door. With a pause to give Nodoka a light kiss on the forehead, Genma followed Mariko into the hallway.

"Nodoka is fine, just exhausted. She'll be asleep for some time." said Mariko.

"I won't disturb her. I'll sit in the chair and." began Genma.

Mariko interrupted him with a slow slap to his cheek to get his attention.

"While I'm sure Nodoka is foremost on your mind, don't you think she would want you to see the babies?" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Babies?" asked a blank-faced Genma.

"Babies. What she carried for nine months. What she came here to deliver." said an amused Mariko.

Mariko grabbed Genma's arm and guided him to the nursery window. He was surprised to see Cologne, Happosai and Soun looking through the window. The nurse inside the nursery saw Soun holding a sign with the name Saotome on it. She looked over the various bassinets and picked up a pink bundle and a blue bundle. Upon eye contact, Genma saw what had to be the most beautiful babies ever born.

Note: Newborns imprint parents immediately to ensure servitude for the next eighteen years

Mariko introduced the newborns to Genma.

"Saotome Ranko, Saotome Ranma, be pleased to meet your father, Saotome Genma." she said.

Blinking back tears, Genma whispered. "I am most happy to make your acquaintance, my children."


	13. Chapter 13

**Growing up in Nerima**

Genma wondered if he would ever have an uninterrupted nights sleep again. Yawning widely, he continued to hold the bottle for the obviously starving Ranko. Looking down at his daughter, he smiled at the serious look on her face and at how fast the level of formula was dropping.

"Definitely a Saotome. Takes her eating seriously and tries to eat it all before it gets away." he thought fondly.

Ranko stopped feeding and turned her face away from the nipple. Genma placed her against his diaper covered shoulder and started patting her back to burp her. He heard her burp and felt a familiar warmth on his shoulder. He wiped her mouth and placed her on her back on the futon they used for a baby bed.

He checked the diaper on his shoulder and gave a slow shake of his head.

He thought. "This is why we have to feed them every couple of hours. They puke up half of what they ate when they burp."

He rinsed off the diaper and hung it over the back of the rocker he had been sitting on. Running through a mental checklist, he decided it was safe to return to his futon. He had just started to drift off, when he was shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder.

"Genma, baby wake, need check." mumbled a semi-awake Nodoka.

"I'm up. I'll go see whats wrong." whispered Genma.

He moved over to the futon with the babies. Ranko was sleeping, but her brother was fussing. Genma picked up Ranma and the hand holding the bottom felt familiarly warm. Dreading what he would find, Genma put Ranma back on the futon. Taking a deep breath, Genma opened the diaper. Eyes watering, trying to keep dinner down, Genma tackled a new father's worst nightmare.

A gagging Genma thought. "I know what these kids are eating! How do they change it to this...crap?"

Cleaned, powdered, freshly diapered, Ranma showed his appreciation by getting a look of concentration on his face. Genma groaned.

Genma thought."Oh, come on! You shouldn't have anything left in you after what was in the last diaper."

Freshly diapered again, Genma heated some formula and fed Ranma. Placing a sleepy, full Ranma in bed, Genma was finally able to get some sleep.

The next morning, Genma sleepily ate breakfast. Nodoka looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I really appreciate you taking care of the twins last night, Genma. Its been one month, but I can't seem to get enough rest." said Nodoka.

Cologne looked at her and sighed.

"Child, I've told you to take it easy, more than once. You are trying to be as active as you were before your pregnancy. You have a more important need for that energy. Even Amazon women aren't allowed to actively train or engage in fighting until their child is two years old." said Cologne.

"But." began Nodoka.

Genma said sternly. "No buts. As your husband, I will forbid training entirely, if I must. You need to reserve your strength for our children."

Cologne said. "Your daily activities and taking care of the children are exhausting enough. When they are older and your stamina returns will be the time to train and spar."

"Happosai taught Soun and I to incorporate our katas into whatever task we are doing. Maybe, while you do chores, you can train as well." said Genma.

Cologne thought about it.

"Mm, I suppose she can try it. However, I want you to only use as much effort as you usually do for a task. No overdoing it." said Cologne.

After a few days, Nodoka grudgingly admitted to herself that she was sleeping better and had more energy and maybe she had been too hasty to start exercising. Together, Nodoka and Cologne worked out the moves for what Nodoka called the 'Kitchen Kata'. It took them about one month, but they were able to incorporate large portions of her katas into her daily tasks. She used no more effort than usual and some tasks were actually made easier.

The twins, though not identical, still looked too much alike, they even had the same blue eyes and black hair. Genma told Nodoka he had to look in the diaper to figure out who he had picked up. He had taken to writing their names on their diapers until Nodoka put a stop to it. She bought two baby bracelets for the twins. Pink with Ranko spelled out with beads and blue with Ranma spelled out in beads. Later, when their hair was long enough, she put Ranko's hair in a ponytail and Ranma's hair in a pigtail.

Since Nodoka's daily routine no longer included training, she visited Mariko more often. Nodoka and Cologne would assist Mariko with shopping and household chores. Frequently, Yura, Mariko's next-door neighbor would come over to visit and help.

Three year old Kasumi was always wanting to help and would have the biggest smile whenever she was allowed to do 'big girl' things. She was old enough to walk with Nodoka and Cologne to the store and 'helped' pick things to buy. She wanted to help around the house so was given 'important' things to do, such as, tell daddy lunch is ready, change channels on the television or bring mommy the broom.

One year old to five year old children are home schooled by their parents. Lessons in proper behavior, social customs and peer interaction are as important as learning to read, write and count. Kasumi loved her home schooling lessons. She could be heard, occasionally, telling Nabiki or the twins what the lesson for the day had been. One day, Mariko tip-toed into the kitchen and waved to Cologne and Nodoka. She held her finger to her lips for silence and motioned for them to follow her.

She whispered. "Look in the living room."

Nodoka and Cologne looked and had a hard time to keep from laughing out loud. Kasumi was holding class. Nabiki was sitting in front of the couch and the twins were sitting on their blanket. Kasumi was trying to get them to watch a lesson on television. Her 'students' were not cooperating. Nabiki would be looking at everything, but, the television. When something caught her attention, off she went, as fast as she could go. Kasumi would bring her back. While Kasumi was occupied, the twins would make their escape. Sometimes crawling together, but often crawling in opposite directions. Kasumi would get them and bring them back. Of course, Nabiki had run off again, so the cycle started all over again.

Mariko and Nodoka would take the children outside or to the park in fair weather when the temperature warmed enough. Nodoka learned on the first outing to keep an eye on her two. She and Mariko were sitting on the park bench with the twins on a blanket in front of her. She and Mariko were paying more attention to Kasumi and Nabiki, as they ran around, than Ranma and Ranko. After all, they hadn't moved off the blanket, so she only needed to keep an ear out and do the occasional glance, right? She had noticed that they seemed to be trying to pick something off the blanket for the last couple of minutes. Since they were quiet, she had left them alone, but now she was curious.

She watched as Ranma carefully pinched together his thumb and forefinger. He lifted his hand up to his face. She thought he was looking at whatever he had picked up. Nope, down the hatch. Nodoka was a blur getting to the blanket. Mariko heard her shriek and watched, wide-eyed, as Nodoka scooped up her two children. Nodoka sat back on the bench and didn't say a word. Finally, Mariko couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"Why did you scream? What was wrong?" asked Mariko.

"Ants." said Nodoka.

"Ants." repeated Mariko.

Nothing was said for several moments.

"And?" asked Mariko.

"There was a line of ants walking across the blanket. These two were just sitting there, snacking away. It reminded me of those cafeterias where the food moves on a belt in front of you and you take what you want." Nodoka said, starting to chuckle.

One day, sitting on the Tendo dojo steps and enjoying the feel of the sun, Mariko was absently rubbing her hand on her belly. Nodoka, sitting next to her, saw her friend's pensive expression and put a hand on Mariko's shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" asked Nodoka softly.

"What are we going to do?" Mariko said absently.

"What are we going to do about what?" said a confused Nodoka.

"Our children. Joining the schools." said Mariko.

"Aren't they a little young to be thinking about that now?" asked a surprised Nodoka.

"No. No, we need to think about it now." said Mariko firmly.

Mariko saw Nodoka's expression and knew an explanation was needed.

"Remember, Happosai taught our husbands separate schools, Genma, aerial anything goes and Soun, ground anything goes. He was afraid he wouldn't live long enough to teach a single student the full school. Our husbands promised him to join the schools. If our children were all boys or all girls, the schools would be passed to an heir. The schools wouldn't be joined that generation. If a boy and girl were born, they were to join the schools through marriage." explained Mariko.

Nodoka had placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'll soon have another daughter and all three daughters are pledged by our husband's promise to Ranma." said Mariko.

Nodoka nodded in understanding.

"I do not wish our children to be forced into marriage. If one of my daughters falls in love with Ranma, well, there is no problem. If my daughters or Ranma loves someone else, no attempt will be made to separate them. I will not allow honor to be the cause of our children's unhappiness." she said heatedly.

Nodoka nodded in agreement and thought for a moment.

"I'll check with the register office to see if anything had been filed that needs to be revoked or amended. Once we know that, then we can all sit down and discuss our concerns." she said.

The register office had nothing of that nature on file. The meeting was held in the Tendo dining room with all adults attending. Mariko explained how the promise would affect their children's lives. As expected, the husbands were set on marrying Ranma to one of the Tendo daughters. They wanted to see the schools joined within their lifetime.

"Happosai, was this your idea?" asked Cologne.

"No. My students promised to join the schools after I was gone. I told Genma that as long as it was joined, I didn't care if it took generations." said Happosai.

"Whats wrong with the agreement Soun and I made?" asked Genma.

"If it was just to join the schools in the future, there would be no problem. The problem was adding the marriage clause." explained Mariko.

Genma and Soun looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to look back at Mariko.

"What was wrong with it?" asked Soun.

"Let me explain this, Mariko." said Cologne.

Mariko gave a nod to Cologne and took a sip of her tea.

"As an Elder, I frequently make treaties, trade agreements and other binding agreements between my nation and others. Verbal binding agreements that span generations are never made. The agreements are always written out, agreed upon and signed by representatives of the involved parties." explained Cologne.

"Memories fade, terms are disputed, friends become enemies." added Happosai.

"Your agreement would put our children's lives on hold. Kasumi may fall in love with a man, but would not be able to confess it, because she was pledged to Ranma." said Nodoka.

"So, should we arrange Ranma to marry a particular daughter?" asked a perplexed Soun.

"NO!" shouted Mariko, Nodoka and Cologne simultaneously.

Groping their way back to the table from where the shockwave tossed them, Genma and Soun took their seats again.

"How should we phrase the agreement?" asked a rumpled Soun.

Mariko ticked off terms on her fingers one by one.

"The Saotome and Tendo schools will be joined sometime in the future, no specified timeframe. To ensure the schools continue, an heir produced by marriage, adoption or partnership will be taught the full techniques of their school. Heirs may train students separately or jointly." she said.

"Partnership? Does that mean the schools are already joined?" asked Nodoka.

"What do you mean?" asked Cologne.

"Genma and Soun's students usually take training in both schools. That means a student should have the skills of the full Anything Goes school." explained Nodoka.

She looked around the table. Everyone was shaking their heads for no.

Happosai said. "The students are taught only basic level techniques. So far, Genma and Soun haven't found a student that has the qualities necessary for the advanced techniques. When such a student is found, he or she will be fully taught both schools. That is when the schools will be joined. He or she would be the new Grand-master."

The terms of the agreement were written out. Happosai reviewed the terms and agreed it met the terms of the original promise made by the husbands. Nodoka filed it with the register office and each family received a copy by mail soon after.

February arrived and so did the latest Tendo.

Nodoka and Genma were standing in front of the nursery window again. Soun was visiting with Mariko, so this time Genma was holding the sign, which read TENDO. Kasumi was jumping up and down, trying to see her new sister. The nurse was at the window, so Genma picked Kasumi up and let her straddle his hip so she could see. Kasumi squinted through the window and turned a concerned face to Nodoka.

"She's all red and wrinkly." she said.

Nodoka laughed and said. "She'll look better. All babies look like that at first. You looked like that, once."

"Nah Uh!" disagreed Kasumi.

"Uh Hah!" said Genma.

Genma set a giggling Kasumi down and picked up an oblivious Nabiki. Nodoka picked up the twins.

Nodoka whispered in Ranma's ear. "Ranma, meet Akane Tendo. One day, she may be your wife."

A few seconds later, she handed a happily gurgling Ranko to Genma, so she could take care of Ranma.

"Coincidence. It was just coincidence he started crying when I said that." She thought, trying to sooth a crying Ranma.

Like all parents of newborns, Nodoka faithfully filled out the baby book milestones for the twins. For the first six months. She stopped after Cologne gave her a lecture. Nodoka was driving Cologne up the wall again because the twins were too late for a milestone.

"Nodoka! Would you stop pestering me? The twins are progressing at their own speed. Those books cause more heartburn and ulcers for new parents than the babies do!" grouched Cologne.

"But, they're six months old today. They should be..." began Nodoka.

"They should be doing just what they are doing, nothing more." interrupted Cologne.

Cologne opened the book and glanced at the six month milestones.

'If the 'experts' would put the words about, around or usually in the milestones, there would be less stress for parents. The way this is worded, parents expect the baby to start crawling at exactly six months to the day,...at 10:43AM." quipped Cologne.

Nodoka stared at Cologne, then she glanced at the clock.

Cologne couldn't help it, she broke out laughing. Nodoka turned red, but joined Cologne's laughter with her own. After the laughter died, Cologne tried to put it into perspective for Nodoka.

"Think of the milestones as a lesson plan. When Genma teaches a class, not all students achieve proficiency at the same time. Some are faster, some are slower. It's the same with infants." explained Cologne.

Nodoka nodded in understanding. She put the book up on a shelf and forgot about it.

Cologne chuckled and gave Nodoka a wry look.

"You might regret wanting those two to crawl. One can be a handful alone, two, the mind boggles at the potential." Cologne said.

When the five children were together during the day, either Genma or Soun would make time to play. Kasumi would get to play tag, hide-n-seek, ball-toss or get 'horse' rides. Nabiki was at the explorer stage, she would toddle around, getting into everything. Genma or Soun would 'hide' and when Nabiki 'found' them, they tickled her and she would 'run' away giggling. Ranko and Ranma had reached the determined crawler stage. They didn't know where they were going, but, by golly, they were going to get there. Akane did what newborns do, frequently.

Visitors entering either house would silently wonder if the owners were eccentric or the area was prone to flood. Every wall was bare from floor to waist height. They understood after watching Nabiki try to pull a book off a shelf.

Nodoka found out how fast infants grow. An outfit might fit for three weeks then it was too small. Cologne gave her some practical advice.

"If the temperature in the house is warm enough, they don't need clothes, just diapers. Buy clothes a size or two larger, roll up the sleeves and pant legs, take in the waist or shirt back, tack in place with a single stitch. Let out and stitch again as needed." she explained.

The day after Happosai 'came back', Happosai and Cologne had started reviewing the sealed techniques and scrolls that Happosai had amassed. They reviewed one scroll or technique at a time, taking as much time as they needed to determine it's usefulness. Genma and Soun had taken over visiting other dojos, because of Happosai's failing health. They used the scheduled breaks of their school age students to travel by train or bus to other places. Soun would visit the northern dojos and Genma would visit the southern dojos.

Occasionally, they would return with a new technique or scroll. Happosai determined that all of the techniques and scrolls were only variations of older techniques. He was saddened that no-one was coming up with anything new.

"Master? I have been working on some new techniques. I wasn't quite ready to show them to you yet." said Genma.

Happosai perked up at the news.

"You've made new techniques? Impressive!" beamed Happosai.

"Why don't we go to the dojo and I'll show you." offered Genma.

Once inside the dojo, Genma closed and locked the doors.

"Are they so powerful that you need to keep them secret?" asked Happosai.

"No. I don't want an audience if they don't work." grinned Genma.

"The first technique is a counter to Nodoka's mallet." said Genma.

Happosai raised an eyebrow and worriedly asked. "You would raise your fist against your wife?"

Genma grinned and said. "Observe, Master."

Happosai watched as Genma stood in the loose stance of Anything Goes. He raised his arms to a defensive posture. With a deep breath, Genma dropped to hands and knees and began bowing to the floor, while saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly.

Happosai couldn't help it. He broke out laughing so hard, he started crying. A grinning Genma stood up and waited for Happosai to regain his composure.

"An effective technique, I'm sure." chuckled Happosai.

Well, I found that I can outrun her, but, I still have to come home sometime. So, I'll try this. Maybe, she'll forget about using the mallet on me." explained Genma.

"Worth a try." agreed Happosai.

"Does the technique have a name?" asked Happosai.

"The name for the technique is Saotome Crouching Tiger. I got the idea for the technique while watching a documentary on tigers. There was a spot where a male tiger had made a female tiger angry. He crouched down, she gave him a couple of hits to his head, she turned away and walked off.." Genma said proudly.

"Do you have anything else to show me?" Happosai asked dryly.

"Oh. Well, yes, I'm sure it will work. I was trying to mask chi and..." began a babbling Genma.

"Genma, just show me." Happosai broke in.

"Master, please close your eyes for a count of three. I am not going to move from where I am currently standing." instructed Genma.

Happosai closed his eyes for the time asked. When he opened them, he was apparently alone in a locked dojo. He knew Genma hadn't moved as he hadn't heard movement or the rustling of clothing. He extended his senses and was unable to detect Genma at all. He stepped over to where Genma was supposed to be still standing. Nothing. He stretched out his hand and touched Genma's leg.

"Very good, excellent even." approved Happosai.

A widely grinning Genma suddenly appeared again.

"Were you able to detect me at all, Master?" asked Genma.

"Completely undetected. This technique, though, what will you use it for?" asked Happosai.

"I wanted to come up with something that could be used for reconnaissance, infiltration and single opponents." explained Genma.

"Genma! What are you going to be? An assassin, a thief?" asked a shocked Happosai.

"Master! You know I would never use it like that!" exclaimed Genma.

Happosai looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You have told me that not all practitioners of the Art are honorable. That a time may come when Soun and I could be forced to...to...kill...to protect our loved ones. I would use any method for that." said Genma softly.

Happosai put a hand to his chin and paced back and forth several steps in thought.

"As a means of protection or defense of the weak, I will permit its use. Swear on your honor, it will never be used for dishonorable reasons or taught to an unworthy person." instructed Grand-master Happosai.

"My word as a martial artist and your student."answered Genma.

"Write the technique on a scroll and seal it until needed or required for teaching." instructed Happosai.

"Will you be holding it for me, Master?" asked Genma.

"No. You developed and perfected it. Masters maintain their own secrets." said Happosai.

Genma stood proudly.

"Ahem! If we're done, unlock the door so I can leave." Happosai said dryly

Genma wilted a bit and unlocked the doors.

Walking back to the house, Happosai asked. "So, whats the name of this technique?"

Genma replied. "Umi-sen-ken."

Genma and Soun continued visiting dojos over the next two years.

"Master, I hope you don't mind if I taught another practitioner some of our basic moves." Genma said.

"Was there a reason or were you going to challenge me to be Grand-master?" Happosai asked.

"There was a reason. When I visited the Kumon dojo last week, I just couldn't leave without helping the Master there. He has no students because they felt his style too old-fashioned. I thought if I showed him a few moves, he might be able to attract students again. I did advise him to not use his dojo until it had been repaired. It looked like it would fall down with a strong breeze." explained Genma.

"Well, I suppose there was no harm in showing him what you teach your paying students." agreed Happosai.

Soun returned from his visit as Genma and Happosai were talking. Nodoka and Mariko brought tea and snacks to the table and sat down.

"Soun, find anything new?" asked Genma.

"No, but, I ran into a scam run by a Frenchman named Chardin." laughed Soun.

"What was the scam?" asked Happosai.

He doesn't run scams anymore but he loves to hear how creative other people can get.

"Free meal for a martial artist, if you can eat everything on the plate. If you can't finish the meal, its still free, you just agree to have one of your children betrothed to one of his." Soun said simply.

"Soun! You didn't...did you?" Mariko asked weakly.

"No. I kept telling the guy, I didn't want to have a free meal, I pay my way. He put a plate in front of me and I refused to eat it. It wasn't what I ordered. He said he would get my order and left the plate on the table. My water glass was next to one of the free meal ads. It magnified tiny letters at the bottom of the ad and thats how I found out about the betrothal business. I walked to the cashier, paid for my uneaten meal and left." explained Soun.

Five year old Kasumi was not interested in martial arts. She was interested in medicine and helping others. Mariko had her own version of the 'Kitchen Kata' and was teaching it to Kasumi. Anytime Cologne used her skills as a healer, Kasumi was there, absorbing everything Cologne did. Three year old Nabiki was curiosity incarnate. She had to know, it didn't matter what it was, she had to know. The three two year olds, well, they don't call it the terrible twos for nothing.

Six year old Kasumi was not what you would call a problem child, so Mariko was surprised to get a call from school. Mariko was at a loss for words when she arrived. Kasumi was spattered with mud, her shirt was missing some buttons and looked like she had the beginnings of a black-eye.

"Do you have an explanation for her appearance?" asked Mariko coolly.

"Don't be taking that tone with me, Mrs Tendo. Your little hooligan provoked a fight with three students on the playground." answered the principal.

"Provoked. As in picked a fight. As in goaded a student to fight. Is that what you mean?" she asked heatedly.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." snapped the principal.

"Were there witnesses? If so, I want to talk to them as well as the other participants of the fight." Mariko said.

"Lets go over to the nurse's so you can see what she did. I'll have some of her classmates who were witnesses meet us there. The teacher that was playground monitor, too." said the principal.

Mariko looked at the 'victims' of Kasumi's 'vicious' attack. Three boys. Three boys looking beat-up alright. Three boys at least one grade above Kasumi's. Three boys starting to look worried.

The teacher and three girl witnesses arrived. Mariko looked at the witnesses and saw the same type of damage as Kasumi's.

"Were the witnesses involved in the fight?" asked Mariko.

"No. No, they weren't." said the teacher.

"How did they get in this state then?" asked the principal.

"I'm not sure." stammered the teacher.

"Mm, I know, lets ask one of the witnesses." Mariko said sarcastically.

The principal glared at her then chose one of the three girls.

"Please tell us what happened." said the principal.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" she asked, almost in tears.

The teacher stepped forward and hugged the little girl.

"Naota, it'll be alright. Tell us what happened." said the teacher.

Naota looked at her friends. They nodded at her, she took a breath and began.

"We were on the playground near the swings. We wanted to play on the swings, but there was too much water and mud." she said.

"Who was in your group?" asked Mariko.

"Oh! Kasumi, myself and my two friends." she said, pointing at the other two girls.

"Continue." said the principle.

"While we were standing there, those three boys came walking by and one of them pushed me into the puddle. Kasumi helped me up and then was pushed in herself. She told me to find a teacher and when I started away, one the boys grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me into the puddle again. All four of us had been pushed in the puddle by then. Kasumi told us to stay together and we tried to walk away, but, they kept blocking us. When Kasumi told the biggest boy to get out of the way, he slapped her face with the back of his hand. Kasumi told us to look away. We did, there was some noise. Kasumi told us that we can go now. The boys were still standing in front of Kasumi then suddenly fell down." explained Naota.

"Fell down." repeated the principal.

"Looks like they fell down a lot." quipped Mariko.

The principal gave her an exasperated look.

"Sorry." Mariko said meekly.

"Thank you, Mrs Tendo. I apologize for my comments earlier. I see I am going to be calling some other parents. I will also discuss monitoring procedures with the teachers." said the principal.

Walking towards home, Mariko decided to have a sit-down talk with Kasumi and where better to sit down than an ice cream shop?

Kasumi barely took notice of where she was. She was miserable. She tried to be a good girl and do the right thing. For a reward, she was sent to the main office and Mother had to come to take her home. She knew she had disappointed her mother and father.

"Here you are, Kasumi! A double scoop bowl of chocolate ice cream for you and the same for me." Mariko said cheerfully, as she sat down at their table.

Kasumi numbly watched her smiling mother eating ice cream.

"Whats wrong, Kasumi? Wrong flavor?" asked Mariko.

"Aren't you upset with me?" Kasumi asked softly.

"Upset? Why?" asked Mariko.

"I caused trouble in school and you had to..." sobbed Kasumi.

"Oh, Kasumi. I'm not upset at you. You did what you had to do, very well too. You didn't cause the trouble, so don't be upset about it. I am upset that no-one intervened, but that is between the school and your father and I. Now, eat up, its melting." said Mariko.

Later that evening, Mariko told Soun what had happened at school.

"Kasumi handled herself well for her age." said Soun proudly.

"You're proud that she got into a fight?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. Yes, in a way. What I meant was how well she handled the situation. She helped her friends, tried to summon help, tried to get her friends to safety and did what was needed to defend herself and her friends. Many adults wouldn't have done as well." explained Soun.

"Alright, I'll accept that explanation." said Mariko.

"Mm, I guess nothing has changed since I was in First grade. Well, this is part of the learning process for our children. Learning how to grow up and survive in school prepares them for real life." mused Soun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Training The Heirs**

Soun and Mariko had a talk with Kasumi about the playground incident. Soun explained she was not at fault for the incident and acted properly. He did caution her to continue to act properly and not become a 'playground vigilante'. One day, she came home with a note and a whistle, she had been made a playground monitor. The teachers had noticed that Kasumi seemed to know when trouble was brewing and was able to sort things out peacefully. The rest of Kasumi's school year passed with only the usual boy vs girl friction. Her teacher sent notes home on a regular basis praising Kasumi for being a good example to the other children.

"What has that teacher been smoking?" Mariko wondered.

She passed the note to Soun. While he was reading it, an argument broke out (again) between Kasumi and Nabiki. The two girls had the usual sibling problem. Nabiki thought anything in Kasumi's room was fair game and Kasumi was tired of going into Nabiki's room to retrieve her things.

"Be fair, dear. When Kasumi is not being annoyed by Nabiki, she is a proper little lady." said Soun.

The school year finished and most of Soun's students were on their vacations. He had a few adult students to train so he couldn't close the dojo. Mariko promised the girls some short weekend trips in lieu of one long trip.

Kasumi and Nabiki trained in 'martial' arts daily. Cologne and Happosai had tailored a program of movements suitable for children five years old and up. It was designed to develop poise, balance and self-confidence. It also provided a degree of beginning defensive and offensive moves. Cologne and Happosai were monitoring the two girls and providing assistance as needed. Cologne glanced over where the three year olds were playing, she nudged Happosai and nodded her head towards them. Three wanna-be martial artists were trying to duplicate what the other two were doing.

"Guess I better bring them into the dojo for formal training." chuckled Happosai.

Ranko, Ranma and Akane were started on easier movements that were tailored to improve coordination and balance. The movements were designed to be used playfully to keep the children's attention. The older girls would train for an hour. The three year olds trained while they were interested and then would go onto other things.

Ranko, Ranma and Akane often played with other children at the park and learned the important lessons of sharing, losing and getting along with others. The children had the same 'I can take care of myself' attitude on playground fights. Their parents explained that up to a point fighting alone is fine, but don't refuse help if you need it. They had no problem with the kids having playground scuffles as long as it didn't get out of hand. One of the adults were always with them at the park and would step in if necessary.

One day Ranko didn't give in when a much older kid wanted the swing she was on. Mariko stepped in and stopped the scuffle as it started. Cologne and Happosai sat the kids down and explained that they were being too cocksure of handling a situation. Demonstrations of greater reach and strength showed them that they weren't ready to take on someone bigger than them. They were taught how to judge a situation and decide what to do. The choices were standup to the challenge or backdown and walkaway.

This did not sit well with Ranma and Akane until it was pointed out that their parents used the same policy, except they could take into account their strength and training. Happosai reminded them that they haven't started martial arts training, so far they have been developing strength, endurance and balance. He and Cologne would begin their real training when they were judged ready.

The kids learned what Happosai said about judging a situation. One weekend, both families had gone to the seashore for a short break. While Genma and Soun were off buying drinks and snacks, a very large and muscular man began bothering Mariko. She explained she was married and these were her children, but he persisted in bothering her. Mariko had stepped away from the group to gain room to fight. Cologne, Happosai and Nodoka were sitting under the umbrella, ready to protect the children or assist Mariko. The five children were worried, the man was bigger than either of their fathers. Genma and Soun returned and began handing out the drinks and snacks to the others. Soun walked over to Mariko, took her by the hand and began walking back to the umbrella.

"Hey! I was talking to her! Who do you think you are, butting in like that!" growled the man.

"I'm her husband and I would appreciate it if you would go bother someone else." said Soun evenly.

The man ran up and grabbed Soun's arm by the bicep and started squeezing.

"You let go of her hand and I'll let go of your arm. She's going with me, runt." sneered Beefcake.

Soun stood there quietly as the pressure increased, finally a redfaced Beefcake had to let go. Soun asked Mariko to go on without him, when Beefcake tried to grab her, Soun's outstretched arm stopped him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now." promised Beefcake, as he started a punch towards Soun's face.

When Beefcake came to in the hospital, the last thing he remembered was Soun saying. "I couldn't agree more."

Cologne asked the children to think about the situation and how Soun handled it. She reminded them that Soun was able to weigh his strength, abilities and experience against a situation. She asked them to think about the same situation and how they would handle it. The children all agreed that going to get help was the best they could do at their age.

Back in school again and Kasumi discovered her niche in life. She had somehow became an arbiter or mediator for her second grade classmates. She was able to defuse situations, clear up mis-understandings and keep both parties from violence. In rare instances, when someone would try to take out their frustration on Kasumi, she would use a hold to 'encourage' the person to not be violent. She was well-liked by most everyone, being friendly and helpful to all.

Five year old Nabiki was learning how to gather information and not be a tattle-tale. Hold onto what you know and don't give it away for free became her silent motto. It was amazing what people say around children and Nabiki started her path to being an information broker.

Four year old Ranko and Ranma began 'formal' training in martial arts (same thing Kasumi and Nabiki do). Three and a half year old Akane began formal training with them because she refused to leave the dojo and would lineup with them. Happosai and Cologne were their trainers for the most part. The parents, masters all, just didn't have the know-how to tailor movements for someone below the age of seven. Kasumi had started real training and it was evident that she was training more for exercise than to fight. Soun and Mariko understood that Kasumi, by nature, was not aggressive and would only use the Art for protection and defending the weak They kept tabs on what happened in her school and were satisfied. Kasumi trained hard and would spar, but she would fight only as a last resort.

They couldn't figure out Nabiki's motivation. She would train as hard as Kasumi, but she was more prone to dodge and evade attacks while sparring with Kasumi. Nabiki would have told them (for a price) that her motivation was to be able to get away from pursuers in her quest for knowledge.

The year passed quickly. Cologne and Happosai were surprised with the rate of advance shown by the four year olds. They tentatively moved them up to Nabiki's level and were pleased to see the kids had no problems with the training.

Happosai and Cologne had finished reviewing the scrolls and Happosai had burned the scrolls deemed too dangerous or not appropriate for his school. That evening, Happosai sat in the Tendo dojo with Genma and Soun. He had the sealed techniques scrolls with him and was going to explain how they worked.

"Genma, Soun, these scrolls contain advanced teachings for a master of both schools. I have reviewed the material and decided that you will be able use and teach them as needed. A few of the scrolls were from when I was much younger and, mm, friskier. Ignore what it said it was used for and look at the underlying principle." said an embarrassed Happosai.

Soun picked up a scroll and began reading it, with Genma looking over his shoulder. Both men gave Happosai looks of disbelief then continued reading. Happosai had a feeling about which scroll Soun had picked to read.

"Ahem, uh, Master, would the underlying principle for this technique be used for, Genma, stop giggling, be used for removing a weapon from an assailant?" said Soun, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yes, Soun, that is what it should be taught as." said Happosai.

"Did you ever use it the original way?" chuckled Genma.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." said a miffed Happosai.

Genma and Soun looked at each other, nodded and said together. "He did."

"Well, I guess we can learn how to do it and try to 'disarm' somebody for practice." said Soun with such an innocent look that you knew better than to trust him.

"Agreed, Soun, practice makes perfect." said Genma with a solemn expression.

Soun solemnly placed the scroll on a shelf.

Happosai groaned and considered letting Mariko and Nodoka know what was in store for them.

"Cat-fist? What's it for?" asked Genma, looking up from a scroll.

"Put that down, that's not a usable technique. I thought I threw it away." said a disturbed Happosai.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Soun.

"The person who wrote that scroll was insane. He was trying to make his students behave like cats. He thought if his students acted like cats, they would be more aggressive in battle. He believed they would be unstoppable. His technique would've driven his students insane or killed them." said Happosai.

"The idea sounds..." began Genma.

"Genma, when you battle, aren't you as nimble and flexible as a cat?" asked Happosai.

"Yes, but..." said Genma.

"Are you a chi master?" asked Happosai.

"Yes, Master." answered Genma.

Happosai held up a fist and raised a single finger (not that one!). Genma and Soun saw chi form at the fingertip. Happosai slid his fingertip across the Cat-fist scroll, cutting it in half and setting it on fire.

Genma nodded and said. "Ah...yes. I see what you mean."

"The Cat-fist is a meld of moves, chi and attitude. A martial artist could use a partial Cat-fist using the moves and chi, that is deadly enough by itself. A normal never-give-up attitude is fine, but the Cat-fist invokes a predator's attitude. The danger in using the full Cat-fist is the effect it has on the user's soul." explained Happosai.

Happosai paused to gather his thoughts.

"When a person enters the full Cat-fist, all of society's inhibitions and restrictions are forgotten. The person is no longer bound by the martial code. For all intents and purposes, they would be called an amoral, soul-less killing machine. All artists that have used it either committed suicide or were put down like mad dogs." said Happosai.

"Master? Do we need to know how to drain someone's chi?" asked a perplexed Soun.

"You don't, although I cured a dying girl..." Happosai's voice slowly trailed off.

Happosai's face turned white. He examined all the scrolls and slowly began crying.

"The wrong scrolls. I burned the wrong scrolls. Years of experimentation, my life's work gone." sobbed Happosai, sprawling on the dojo floor.

Soun gently picked up Happosai and carried him to the doorway. He looked at the pile of scrolls and shook his head in sorrow. Genma gathered all of the scrolls and placed them in a pile in the yard. Happosai placed his hands together, palms facing outward and produced a glow of chi that ignited the scrolls. Soun assisted Happosai to the house and Genma returned home.

Kasumi was now in the third grade and Nabiki started first grade. The teachers thought Nabiki was the same sweet girl as Kasumi. They learned their lesson after the first month, when Nabiki have found out two of the teachers were having an affair.

One day, a visibly angry Nodoka and Mariko brought the three kids home from the park.

"What's wrong?" asked Happosai in concern.

"Someone brought a huge dog to the park and it was running loose. The kids were by the slide and the dog started chasing them. The owner said it was playing, but when Akane fell, the dog started dragging her by the leg. We chased away the dog and brought the kids home." said Mariko.

Happosai and Cologne saw that the three children were still ashen and shaking.

"Children, look at me. I need to tell you something." Cologne said softly.

They looked at her with downcast eyes and shame on their faces.

"Everyone feels fear when there is danger. A fool feels fear and allows it free rein to drive them. A wise person feels fear but harnesses it to their will." said Cologne.

"How tall was the dog if it stood next to you?" asked Happosai.

"It was about..." began Nodoka.

Happosai stopped her with a raised hand. He kept still and waited for the children's answer. They weren't exactly the same but their hands were about shoulder height. He glanced at Cologne and nodded.

"That would place the dog's weight between 35 and 50 kilograms. A terrible beast that could easily injure any of you, even if it was 'playing'. You did the proper thing in trying to escape as you don't have the skills yet to protect yourself. Cologne and I will teach you how to do so." explained Happosai.

Mariko had a worried look on her face as she asked. "What are you going to teach them, Great-grandfather?"

Happosai said, with a twinkle in his eye. "The most ancient methods known to martial artists."

The next morning, three children looked in disdain at what a smiling Happosai held in his hand.

"It's just a rock, sensei." said a disappointed Akane.

Happosai looked down at his hand and put a comical look of discovery on his face.

"Why, you're absolutely correct, Akane!" said Happosai with a grin.

He dropped the grin and pointed at the rock.

"It's also the first weapon ever used in hunting and battle. It's use dates well back into prehistory. It has many uses for someone otherwise unarmed. Throwing it can divert attention away from you, drive away, injure or kill an attacker. Held in the hand or attached to a stick, it multiplies your striking force. Used in a sling, it can be thrown accurately farther and with greater force to drive away, injure or kill an attacker. Quite useful for being 'just a rock', don't you think." said Happosai.

In light of what they had just heard, the children looked at the rock with renewed interest.

Happosai pointed to some cinderblocks against the wall about 10 meters away. He took a bowling stance and lobbed the stone at the first block. It hit with clonking sound and made no mark on the block. The children looked at the block with disappointment. Happosai chuckled at their expressions.

"What was the first use of a stone?" asked Happosai.

The children looked blank for a second, then Ranma raised his hand.

"Diverting attention, sensei." said Ranma.

"Correct. The second use?" asked Happosai.

Ranko answered. "Driving away an attacker, sensei."

Happosai nodded, took up a throwing stance and pegged the stone at the first block. This time the stone hit with a sharp report and gouged a mark on the block.

"Think someone or something hit like that would still be interested in getting closer to you?" asked Happosai.

The children shook their heads.

"Well, to be honest, it may take 5 or 6 to discourage a persistent foe. If they don't take the hint to leave you alone, use the third use." said Happosai.

Taking up his throwing stance again, Happosai whipped the stone at the second block. This time a sharp cracking sound was heard, they could see a crack across the face of the block.

In a voice that sent shivers down their spines, Happosai said, "If the foe continues to harass you, you are in deadly peril and will be forced to the fourth use of a stone."

He took up his throwing stance and threw the stone so hard that it whistled on its way to the third block. The block disappeared in cloud of dust. When the dust settled, the children couldn't see the block. They walked over to the wall and saw a pile of dust and the stone was embedded finger-deep into the wall.

The children practiced throwing rocks as a regular part of their training. Cologne encouraged them to throw harder by imagining they were making their arms stronger. This was the beginning of their training in manipulating chi. After a month, Ranma and Akane were able to powder a block from 5 meters, Ranko was able to crack the block at the same distance.

Cologne had an idea of why Ranko was not advancing with Ranma and Akane. She and Happosai scanned Ranko's chi flows and found her chi channels constricted. Cologne explained it to Genma and Nodoka after the children were asleep.

"Happosai and I have started training the children to enhance their strength and speed by 'imagining' they are pushing 'energy' into their arms and legs. They wouldn't understand us if we tried to explain chi at this early stage. Ranma and Akane have been able enhance their strength, but Ranko has not. Chi users have channels that are expandable, hers are non-expandable. There is nothing abnormal with her, most of the world's population have similar channels. We will still teach her how to use chi, she will be able to use chi to manifest mallets, use for 'hysterical' strength or ZZ state, but she won't be able to exceed that." explained Cologne.

"She won't have to stop training, will she?" asked Nodoka.

"Good heavens, no! She is as able to learn as any of Genma's students. Even with limited access to chi, she will be formidable when trained in sword and anything goes schools." laughed Happosai.

Kasumi and Nabiki had noticed the younger children's training and asked to be included in any extra training. Kasumi and Nabiki mastered throwing rocks, but like Ranko, were unable to enhance their strength. Happosai showed them the use of a sling, saying it would provide the longer distance and power they may need one day. He started them off with weighted slings. These slings had a weight firmly attached to the pouch. When they were comfortable with swinging the sling, he gave them special ammunition for practice.

"It's a marshmallow." said Kasumi.

"A stale marshmallow." said Nabiki.

"Id...sill...astes...ood...o...e." said Ranma around a mouthful of marshmallows.

The quizzical looks Happosai had received from his students made him grin.

"You think I'm stupid enough to give you real ammo? Don't answer that, Cologne." he said.

"When you are good enough to put the 'treat' to the 'meat', as they say, then we'll use real ammo." explained Cologne.

"Huh!" came the simultaneous reply from their students.

Holding up a marshmallow, she said. "Treat."

Pointing at targets on the compound wall, Happosai said. "Meat."

Happosai said. "Line up! Place your ammo in the pouch. When I say, Go, let it fly. GO!"

Five slings whirled as one, two of them tangled together, the other three released and...

Happosai said. "Pitiful, simply piti..." Plop!

Cologne broke up laughing as a marshmallow bounced off Happosai's head.

Happosai glared at her and continued. "ful. That's why we don't use real ammo, yet. Practice until you hit the target, not your sensei or each other."

Within a week, they were proficient enough that Happosai took them outside of town to a wooded area. There, they were given real ammo and, one at a time, allowed target practice. He reminded them that the rock or sling can be lethal weapons and only for use in dire emergency.

One day, Nabiki came home from school with a bloody nose and bruises on her arms. Mariko was disturbed to find out Nabiki had been in a fight. As she was helping Nabiki clean-up, she started asking Nabiki about her fight.

"How did you get into a fight? Where were the teachers?" she asked.

"This happened after school, Mother." said Nabiki.

"Where?" Mariko asked.

"About a block from school." answered Nabiki.

"Young lady, I'm not going to play twenty questions with you. I want an explanation for why you had a fight." said Mariko.

"A week ago, a third grade girl asked me if a boy was hanging around another girl. I asked around and watched him during playground and told her he was. Today, he beat me up. I was able to avoid most of his hits until one of his friends grabbed me. He held me and the other boy got in a few punches until I was able to break free and run away." explained Nabiki, in a matter of fact tone.

"What is his name? Both of their names. I'll take this up with the principal..." started Mariko.

"Thats alright, Mother. I'm taking care of it." said Nabiki.

"Nabiki, this is something..." said Mariko.

"It'll be alright, Mother. You'll see." said Nabiki as she walked to her room.

A few days later, an excited Kasumi came home from school.

"Mother! I'm home." called out Kasumi.

"Hello, Dear. How was school today?" asked Mariko.

"Boring, until the teacher made an announcement! You know about the vandalism at the school?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, it's been in the news often enough. Why?" asked Mariko.

"Two boys from another third grade class were caught in the act last night by the police. An anonymous tip told them when and where the vandals would be. They'll be suspended maybe expelled. There were news reporters and TV cameras at the school. I think I might have been behind the reporter and might be on TV tonight!" squealed Kasumi.

Mariko smiled at Kasumi's exuberance. She saw that Nabiki had come home from school and had been listening to what Kasumi said. Nabiki had a slight smile on her face that might have been from Kasumi's antics. Mariko felt a small chill as she noticed a flash of satisfaction in Nabiki's eyes.

Happosai had noticed that his students were being attacked by larger opponents with longer reach. He asked Mariko and Nodoka to teach basic staff and sword techniques to the children.

Nodoka said. "The children don't need it. We've taught them to get away from a situation they can't handle."

Happosai raised an eyebrow and said. "Nabiki tried to get away, didn't she?"

Mariko said uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but..."

"Even after they attain their full growth, there will always be someone or something with longer reach. Knowing the use of the sword and staff may be the deciding factor in their survival." said Cologne.

"I need you and Nodoka to teach them sword and staff. I'll speak with Genma and Soun about continuing their training in Anything Goes." said Happosai.

Nodoka gave him a puzzled look and asked. "Don't you want to train them anymore?"

"I would love to continue their training, but I have to return to China with Cologne. There is a duty she must perform for her people and it requires my presence." sighed Happosai.

Cologne suppressed any change of expression at Happosai's announcement.

"This is very sudden, when do you have to leave?" asked a surprised Mariko.

"After the children leave for school, two days from now." answered Happosai.

Later that afternoon, Happosai was sitting on a rock overlooking the koi pond, smoking his pipe in silent reflection. Cologne sat down on the rock next to him and started preparing her pipe for smoking. Satisfied the pipe was drawing properly, she sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Happi? Why are we leaving in two days?" she asked softly.

"Your embassy guards will be passing through and we can go with them." replied Happosai.

"That doesn't answer my question, Happi." she said.

"I figure, based on our trip to Nerima, that I will have 1 or 2 days to live after we return to your village." replied Happosai.

Cologne sat silently, smoking her pipe, her mind racing. She made a quick scan of Happosai and was saddened at what she saw. Happosai, at the height of his power, had a glow brighter than an electric arc. As the years passed, his glow had diminished, bright as the sun, the moon, a blazing fire, a flickering flame, a dying ember.

"Why not stay here, where you would be mourned?" asked Cologne.

"Instead of your village, where my death will be a cause to rejoice and party?" asked Happosai wryly.

Cologne grimaced and made no comment. It was an accurate prediction of how the Amazon nation would react. Happosai sighed and watched the koi, slowly swimming in their watery home.

"If I stayed here, it would cause distress after my death." said Happosai.

"How? The families would grieve and the children would learn that death is a part of life." said Cologne.

"That is normal and expected. The fight over my body would be the cause of distress." said Happosai.

"Fight over your..." began Cologne.

"Cologne, no, Elder Kuh Lon, I know the council will want proof of my death. If I die in this country, my body will be cremated as is customary. They would not believe you if you returned with an urn of ashes. Say I wrote out a will saying that you will have a right to take my body to China, diplomatic status or not, there would be someone that would cause a ruckus. No, I will travel with you and provide living proof of my identity." said Happosai softly.

They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

"Cologne? If I die on the return trip, could you...see...if the council...would allow a funeral with...some dignity?" asked Happosai in a ragged voice.

"As an Elder of the Amazons, I swear I will provide a dignified funeral, so say I, Kuh Lon of the Amazon nation." vowed Cologne.

Happosai reached over and placed his hand on her arm and said. "Thank you."

The morning arrived for their scheduled departure. Happosai and Cologne had bade Kasumi and Nabiki farewell as the two departed for school. The girls had promised to keep up their training and do well in school. The embassy guards arrived shortly after and Happosai and Cologne began their journey to China.

Traveling by any means of transportation, the group made their way across the desolate terrain. Kuh Lon saw that Happosai's strength was rapidly fading, she let him sleep whenever he nodded off to conserve his energy. When they neared Jusenkyo, she sent a guard ahead to notify the Guide and village of their imminent arrival.

Happosai tiredly opened his eyes and realized he was seated on the bench in front of the Jusenkyo Guide's hut. He was being braced upright by the Guide and Kuh Lon.

"Are you awake, Happosai?" asked Kuh Lon softly.

Answering seemed to take all of his strength, but Happosai answered. "Yes."

"I thought we might rest here awhile before heading over to the village." said Kuh Lon.

"As dark as it is, it must be just after sundown. Kuh Lon, why not stay here tonight and have daylight to travel?" mumbled Happosai.

"I suppose you're right, Happi. Why don't you take a nap while we set up camp, alright?" said Kuh Lon, squinting against the noon's sunlight.

Happosai's nod was barely noticeable. His head rested against Kuh Lon's shoulder and she listened as his breaths grew softer, softer, softer and finally stopped. She and the Guide gently lay Happosai on the bench. She bowed her head and gently touched Happosai's cheek.

"Rest, my love. Rest." she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elegy for the Innocent**

Kuh Lon turned to the Guide and motioned for him to follow her. They passed through the group of Amazons from the village looking at the wizened body on the bench. The group of Amazons from the village were having a hard time matching the small body to the 10 foot tall demon they had been told about all their life. They asked the embassy guards about the perversions they must have suffered while traveling with Happosai. They were taken aback by the praise the guards bestowed on him. Happosai had never acted as other than a kindly grandfather to them. He had provided the guards with training opportunities while stationed near Nerima. He had pitted them against Genma's or Soun's students, allowing them to maintain their skills. Kuh Lon's reports, verbal and written, depicted him as a man of virtue, even when the curse had been released.

"Thank you for helping with Happosai's final moments," said Kuh Lon.

"Thanks are not necessary, Elder Kuh Lon. It was an honor, a sad honor, to help a great grandmaster like him in any way. I feel...sad...for what seems to be the passing of an era. Giants fading away and only lesser beings left behind to take their place," murmured the Guide.

He was surprised and hurt by Kuh Lon's laughter.

"Oh, I'm not making fun of you, far from it. Yes, the old great grandmasters are passing away and no-one in this generation can take their place. You wait and see what the next generation will achieve. I have seen children that will achieve and surpass the limits of any previous grandmasters," said Kuh Lon.

She looked back at the bench and the body laying on it. Releasing a small sigh, she walked over to pass instructions to the guard leader.

"Prepare a litter, Group Leader. We can make the village before sun-down," said Kuh Lon.

"Elder, any litter we make would be unsuitable for your travel. Allow me to send a runner to the village and have a proper..." began the officer.

"The litter is not for me, it's for the body. I can not allow the body to be out of my control until I can place it before the council." interrupted Kuh Lon.

"I apologize for my misunderstanding, Elder. A litter will be made immediately," said the officer over her shoulder as she headed toward her subordinates.

Kuh Lon turned to the Guide.

"Don't be alarmed if you are summoned by the council. I expect they will want to question anyone involved with this event," cautioned Kuh Lon.

The Guide said amiably, "I would expect no less. Bureaucracies never trust witnesses as they can disrupt 'true justice' or the 'will of the people'."

Kuh Lon snorted and said, "Sonny, you're too young to be so cynical."

He simply pointed to the red star on his hat and shrugged his shoulders. A whole commentary was made by his actions and no-one could testify that he had spoke out against the regime.

Kuh Lon sniffed and wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.

"Oh, they grow up so fast these days," moaned Kuh Lon to a grinning Guide.

"Elder Kuh Lon? It has been done as you wished. We are ready to depart," said the Group Leader.

With a wave of good-bye to the Guide, the Amazons began the final leg of their return home. In a way, Kuh Lon both dreaded and needed the time to walk to the village. She had to review, in total, all of her personal experiences with Happosai. Past councils had kept copious notes on any interactions between Amazons and Happosai. Some of the Elders, like Kuh Lon, had personal encounters themselves and would be searching their memories. She knew she would have to be able to reconcile memories against her reports. Kuh Lon chuckled silently at a distant memory of her first glimpse of Happosai.

-Flashback-

Kuh Lon ducked down and belly-crawled next to the hidden sentry. She peered through the brush and saw several sisters standing awkwardly on the path. She frowned as she realized they were frozen in positions of attack. There was only a single person moving on the path and that was a male.

Kuh Lon whispered excitedly. "Report."

The sentry was old enough to be her mother and responded to the eager young warrior with a veteran's calm.

"About 3 hands of the sun (45 minutes) ago, the male was observed cresting the west valley wall. Group Leader Al Oh positioned her team, less myself and a runner, across the path to block his way. When he was close enough for speech, Al Oh asked that he stop and state his business. She used the distance between them to ensure I could hear the conversation," said the sentry.

Kuh Lon nodded knowingly and filed that tactic away for her own use. The veteran was still watching the path, but silently chuckled.

She thought to herself, "How many youngsters have I taught that trick? Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"The gist of the conversation was the man was a traveling martial artist and he would like to enter the village. Al Oh told him the usual, stay overnight, leave next day. He asked if he could speak with someone about staying longer. Al Oh could have said she would check, but she told him off, saying a mere man should be grateful to stay the night. This was about 2 hands (30 minutes) ago. They started arguing and Al Oh denied him passage to stay the night. She drew her sword to spank him with the flat of the blade and all hell broke loose," continued the sentry.

She stopped for a moment to take a drink.

"I told the runner to report the ruckus to the Patrol Commander. I stayed in place to observe, after all, 5 against 1. Our girls are fast, but this guy was a blur. He stopped Al Oh first, stopped a second warrior and then stopped the other three when they attacked simultaneously. When everything settled down, he was standing there looking straight at me and said he wanted a second opinion about staying longer. You showed up not long after," she finished her report and sighed.

"I hope the Elders use their heads and not their emotions on this guy. Professionally speaking, he's probably better than our best. We need to either accept him as an ally, get him hitched or kill him." stated the veteran.

"I can see the reinforcements coming so I'll go down and try to keep him calm and find out what he did to our girls." said Kuh Lon.

The veteran just grunted; it could have meant agreement, disagreement, it's your life or a burp. Kuh Lon hesitated a moment and then moved out of cover. Approaching the man, she saw he was tall, muscular and not bad looking. She was startled to realize that he was appraising her, causing her to blush and him to grin.

"Our reinforcement patrol is here and I've come to mediate to prevent any further misunderstandings," said Kuh Lon.

"Mediate! Wouldn't need to mediate if I had been treated with common decency," grumped the man.

"Uh, yes, I suppose that's true. Are our warriors still alive?" asked Kuh Lon.

"Oh, sure, just paralyzed their movements. I can remove it or one of your healers can," he said casually.

"Can they talk?" asked Kuh Lon.

"Uh, mm, no. I didn't like what they were calling me so I 'silenced' them. Temporarily, of course. Why does your tribe have such a bad attitude towards men?" he asked.

"Do you know anything of the tribes in this area? Who they are? Their customs?" asked Kuh Lon.

"Yes. I know you are called Amazons and have a matriarchal society. The other tribes are the Musk and Phoenix." he said.

Kuh Lon saw the Patrol Commander had come herself to determine what had happened. Before Kuh Lon had to leave, she said, "I'm called Kuh Lon. What's your name?"

He gave her a smile that made her knees weak and said, "I'm called Happosai."

-End Flashback-

Kuh Lon remembered hearing about the long deliberation of the council about Happosai's fate. It was decided that, as he had not harmed anyone and was a superb martial artist, he would be able to stay for a short period. Happosai's movements were restricted to his guest house, archives, council chamber and training ground. He was escorted any time he left his house by at least one Amazon. Kuh Lon remembered that fights to be his escort got so out of hand, the council instituted a rotating schedule of three guards a day on five hour shifts.

"I considered Happosai to be my first love," she thought to herself, chuckled softly and gave a slight shake of her head, "me and every other woman of my generation."

" At least Happosai was fair and impartial," she thought ruefully, "he was more than willing to be affectionate. To be fair, he only took it as far as hugs and kisses."

Happosai was grudgingly allowed by the council to leave the village to visit the other tribes. He promised to return and even left his belongings in the guest house. He returned after being gone for three months. Kuh Lon had been on guard duty in the council chamber when he returned.

-Flashback-

"He actually returned!," thought Kuh Lon, "Well, I lost on that bet, I was sure he wouldn't return."

"Master Happosai, welcome back. How was your journey to our neighboring tribes?" asked Elder Too Lyp.

"The Musk were very suspicious and confined me. When the reigning king's son was born, I was released under the general amnesty granted to all felons. They allowed me to stay and study as long as I would train some of their warriors," he said.

There was hiss of indrawn breaths and the chamber grew colder and darker.

"Traitor, training our enemy!," accused Elder Slym Old .

"What did you teach them? If any of our techniques were passed to them, your death will not be swift," said Elder Nyt Shayd.

The sound of a gavel striking a wood block echoed through the chamber and silence returned.

"Master Happosai, if you would, tell us the form of training you provided," requested the Matriarch Rho Sez.

Happosai scratched his head in thought.

"I guess you could call it basic training and review. The trained warriors were barely equal to an intermediate student of most arts and their 'masters' were not much better. They were barely able to summon chi and couldn't defend against master level Karate. I took the 'masters' aside and retaught the basics," he said.

"So, no Amazon techniques were taught?," asked Sis Ors.

Happosai laughed and said, "Hardly, they were having trouble with just their own techniques."

"What of the Phoenix people?," asked the Matriarch.

Happosai gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Are you sure of the location for their village?"

"Of course," said the Matriarch, "Their village is located on and inside of Mount Phoenix."

Happosai shook his head and said, "I went to that location and found only deserted ruins and abandoned fields."

Pandemonium reigned in the chamber, as the Amazons reacted to Happosai's news. Happosai looked around the chamber and noticed some Elders had a brooding, somber look about them. The sound of the gavel regained a silent chamber.

"Thank you for your report, Master Happosai. A guard will escort you to your house, I'm sure you must be fatigued. A need to ask further questions in the next few days may arise, so you are permitted to stay at our village under the same conditions as before. This session is closed. Elders, I ask that you remain," said the Matriarch.

-End Flashback-

Kuh Lon recalled how Happosai seemed to fit back into everyone's lives as if he never left, but not everyone was pleased with his return. Al Oh and her patrol had been the recipients of barbed comments and a loss of respect following Happosai's 'attack'. The jibes and comments had stopped after he left, but started again on his return. Others in the village had little love for this disruptive male. His arrival in the village caused the other males to start questioning their roles and status.

Kuh Lon frowned as she recalled what Happosai had told her during one of their conversations. He had been summoned to the council chamber for questioning. The matriarch had asked some questions about the Phoenix, but also about his plans after leaving the village. He told her about forming his own school of martial arts. She asked if he would consider staying and marrying one of his admirers. He said he was tempted, but he knew he would chafe at the role and status expected of him and declined the honor.

-Flashback-

"I think it was about a week afterwards that I was summoned to a different chamber. I can't recall it clearly, but it had a chair with restraints," Happosai said slowly.

Cologne kept quiet, she knew exactly which chamber it was and what happens in it. She hadn't known until her elevation to Elder. His reminiscence of this event made it critical to the survival of Amazon society, Elder Kuh Lon listened as he slowly recalled what happened.

"The four Elders present were there to administer a drug that would induce total recall of a desired memory. The council needed to know every detail of my experience at the Phoenix village. The drug could induce spasms so I would need to be restrained. I was strapped in and given the drug and woke up two days later," said Happosai.

Happosai gave a shudder.

"I was sicker than a dog and felt like my brain had been pureed. After I felt better, I left the house to go to the archives. I was examining some of the relics, when several Amazons ran in and demanded I leave," said Happosai.

Happosai frowned and then looked mildly confused.

"I can't seem to remember very clearly what happened next. I was being screamed at, called a murdering thief and pervert. I was attacked...I paralyzed them...," Happosai said slowly, "I was...called a thief...so I took some of the...relics...went to the house...grabbed my stuff and left. Why would I steal...?"

"You only paralyzed them, nothing more?" asked Elder Kuh Lon.

"Yes, just paralyzed...them," he said, frowning in thought.

Happosai's face turned bright red suddenly.

"I also took advantage of the situation and...I...kinda...um..felt them up," he admitted.

Happosai muttered softly, "Why did I do that? I wasn't a pervert, regardless of what they called me."

-End Flashback-

She remembered another conversation, but this one was with Happosi. He was answering her question about how Jusenkyo cures work.

-Flashback-

"Cures, not curse. Sheesh, transpose two letters and... Well, anyway, a cure will allow a person to change an unacceptable trait or behavior. That's it in a nutshell," said Happosi.

"How does it, er, how do you do that?" asked Cologne.

"Oh, I guess you can call it a reward/punishment treatment. Act badly, get changed, be good, don't get changed. Gradually, the rut the person was in gets filled and they can get on with their life," said Happosi.

"So, that's how you cured Happosai?" asked Cologne.

"Not quite. I judged it would be best if I stayed active full-time, while he readjusted. He was so set in his habits, I thought he would never recover from the coercion spell effects," said Happosi.

Cologne spilled her cup of tea on the kitchen table in shock. She wiped up the spilled tea and poured herself another cup. Elder Kuh Lon began to silently curse, she cursed past council members, she cursed the unyielding stance of her society and she cursed herself for being so blind. Taking a sip of tea to calm herself, she remembered wondering, at the time, how a person could change so much overnight.

"A coercion spell?" asked Elder Kuh Lon.

"Oh, yes, a particularly nasty type. It acted like a reversed cure; Act bad, nothing, act good, get coerced. I couldn't figure out why Happosai was fluctuating between Good and Bad. He would improve, revert, improve, revert. I scanned him over and over again. Nothing. One day, I scanned him while he reverted. The spell was embedded in his soul, only activates to make him revert after being too Good. When I tried to remove or neutralize it, the spell coerced him into protecting it. Finally, it was broken and Happosai's true nature was able to begin healing," explained Happosi.

Kuh Lon was sickened by what she had learned. Elders from the village had placed the spell on Happosai during his interrogation. Interrogation takes one day and the person wakes up feeling well the next morning. Its possible, they might have needed to go over some point and questioned him again. Two consecutive days could make make you feel queasy, but thats all. A coercion spell would cause a person to feel what Happosai described. The stronger the traits to subvert, the worse you would feel. She was horrified that Elders would stoop to setting such a spell on anyone, let alone a person with strong moral character. A person that had freely shared all he had. She knew Happosai had been despised by some and considered disruptive to their society by others, but to do that was beyond belief.

-End Flashback-

She remembered the shouts that bloody morning; "Males are murderous, perverted thieves that must be kept under control." Happosai was the scapegoat, the proof was circumstantial, but it brought the males to heel and hardened Amazon hearts. What she found most disgusting and reprehensible was what was done to provide the proof. She was going to take great pleasure in bringing those responsible to justice, no matter who they were.

Kuh Lon entered the village gate and directed the litter-bearers to follow her to the council chamber. The litter was placed before the assembled council and a murmuring began which swelled to a roar.

"He's dead! The enemy of all women is dead!," roared the Amazons crowding into the chamber.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The evenly spaced explosive sounds silenced the crowd. All eyes turned to look at Kuh Lon. She raised her staff again and slammed the tip against the floor.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

An Elder rose and asked, "Do you challenge the council, Elder Kuh Lon?"

"Yes," answered Kuh Lon.

The Matriarch saw that Kuh Lon was seething with anger and appeared willing to actually follow-up on her challenge. The ancient challenge was issued when there was reason to believe a crime had been committed with the council's knowledge. The challenge would allow the crime to be decided by a duel to the death.

"Elder Kuh Lon, you may state your need for challenge," instructed the Matriarch.

"Matriarch, I petition the council for justice. I seek redress for wrongs made against innocents and justice for those responsible for crimes against our society!" called out Kuh Lon.

"The names of those innocent?," asked the Matriarch, with a sinking feeling.

Low murmurs began between Elders seated at council. Similar murmurs began in the gathering crowd come to see Happosai's body.

"Grandmaster Happosai and our murdered sisters," she replied.

Shouts of derision were silenced by the matriarch's gavel.

"The crimes against our society?" she asked.

"Murder. Murders charged against Grandmaster Happosai, but committed by others," replied Kuh Lon.

"Nonsense and foolishness, Kuh Lon! You were with me when the bodies were found. Who else could have committed such perverted desecrations of our sisters?" asked Sis Ors.

BANG!

The sound of the gavel brought near silence, only the sounds of breathing and shuffling feet were heard.

"SILENCE, NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

The Matriarch rose and beckoned to Kuh Lon to approach her. Standing face to face, the Matriarch created a translucent privacy barrier around them.

"Kuh Lon, Are you sure we are ready? You know how those who have challenged before have fared?" asked Lu Fah.

"Oh, yes. I am well aware of how no challenger has survived to give evidence or testimony. I am also well aware of the danger to our society, if this issue is not brought to light. You, of us all, know how our society is kept chained by their heinous act. Let me bear the burden of breaking that chain for you." said Kuh Lon.

"Why now?" she asked.

"All we had prior to Happosai's recapture was speculation. While he was alive, it was too risky to challenge the council. Now, with his death, all I have learned or discovered becomes a part of his death scroll. Any challenges made to the council must be investigated in detail, using any and all information," answered Kuh Lon.

The Matriarch stood in silence, nodded her head and dismissed the barrier. Kuh Lon returned to her place before the council and the Matriarch regained her seat.

The Matriarch called out, "The challenge has raised an issue too volatile to be heard in general session. A special session will convene in two days to hear testimony and review evidence. Chief Archivist, seal the archives immediately. No records are to be removed pending the special session. Any released records that may have relevance are to be retrieved immediately. Archivists will work in pairs, anyone found alone in the archive will be seized and interrogated. Non-archivists are not to be permitted entry unless accompanied by me. Chief Healer, remove the Grandmaster's body to the morgue and place guards at all entrances. If there are any necessary procedures to prepare the corpse for burial, it will be performed by two healers and observed by a guard."

Kuh Lon took note of the expressions her peers were giving her. Eight of the council had expressions of worry or pity, five had expressions of slight satisfaction. Kuh Lon kept her face passive, she knew they were checking her aura. Checking their auras, she allowed a slight expression of worry to appear on her face.

Kuh Lon thought, "Right on cue. Flare those auras to the maximum, see the challenger tremble in fear, stupid cows!"

"This general session is closed. Challenger Kuh Lon, we will see you in two days in the special session. Notify me when you need to go to the archive," announced the Matriarch.

Later that day, Kuh Lon prepared to enter her house, she wore a HazMat suit. She told curious onlookers that she probably had the dustiest house in the village, as long as she's been away. Blocking any onlooker's view, she wiped a piece of white cloth on her face and placed it on the door handle. Within seconds, the cloth was discolored, the contact poison activated by her sweat and skin oils. A piece of litmus paper to see whether the poison was an acid or base solution and spray with lye or acid solution to neutralize.

Her luggage was stacked in the entry hall. Check for poison, none. Check for traps, none. Her luggage had apparently not been tampered with. She opened her first case and removed a spray bottle, wire cutters and a flashlight. Closing the door, she turned on the flashlight in the darkened entry hall. A faint blue glow was all that was visible. She shone the light from floor to ceiling and wall to wall, nothing. She sprayed a bit of solution from the spray bottle into the air in front of her, the spray glowing brightly, then fading, except for a line magically appearing in thin air. It ran diagonally from where the ceiling met the wall across the hall to where the opposite wall met the floor. That was unusual, normally lines were attached wall to wall at ankle, thigh or chest heights. Diagonally, the line had a greater chance of contacting a body.

"Monofilament under tension with contact poison. Practically invisible, doesn't fluoresce under UV, cuts through clothes, touch or cut the skin and drop dead. Too bad, ladies, the embassy girls kept me updated on how to show your appreciation for those you love." muttered Kuh Lon.

Spraying the neutralizer on the line, she was able to safely cut it. Continuing through the house, she found and removed another line. She wasn't surprised when no other traps were found, she was supposed to die in the hallway. The second line was a backup, just in case she missed touching the first one.

"I'll have to find the person responsible for setting this up. I want to shake their hand before I kill them. Putting one across the hall diagonally was imaginative, but putting one across the toilet, fiendish." muttered Kuh Lon.

The fireplace flue was clear and she lit a small fire to begin warming the bed area. She was considering how she could safely make a meal, when there was a knock on the door. She was reasonably sure there would be no overt attacks tonight, still she was ready when she opened the door. Lu Fah was standing there and three guards were carrying covered trays. Looking past Lu Fah's shoulder, Kuh Lon saw an onlooker standing slack-jawed in amazement. Pretending she hadn't seen the onlooker, Kuh Lon invited her guests inside.

Lu Fah and the guards entered and Kuh Lon closed the door. Lu Fah raised an eyebrow at Kuh Lon.

"What?" asked Kuh Lon innocently.

"Have you finished 'dusting'?" Lu Fah asked.

"Yes, there was very little 'dust' really. So, whats on the trays?" asked Kuh Lon.

"Well, if you answered the door, it's a welcome home dinner, if you didn't, it was to feed the visitors that came to view the body," she answered, in a matter of fact tone.

The guards were having trouble believing their ears. Weren't these two supposed to be friends? Kuh Lon and Lu Fah gazed at each other stonily and then broke out laughing. Motioning for them to follow, Kuh Lon led them to the dining area.

Seated at the table, Kuh Lon glanced at the trays of food and her guests. Well, the opposition should be expecting her to start gathering information, might as well begin.

"Lu Fah, as I expected, you brought just what I needed. So, lets start by eating, afterwards, we can talk about the future," stated Kuh Lon.

"I told you, she's very good at this," purred Lu Fah.

The guards looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and began removing helmets and armor. Soon, Kuh Lon was passing plates to Patrol Commander Tahn Ik, Chief Archivist Sis Ors and Chief Healer Dyj Ob. Friends for years, the meal was spent on light conversation and reminiscence.

"I assume you brought 'dessert'?" asked Kuh Lon, gazing at the remaining covered tray.

"Yes, but we couldn't remember your favorite, so we all brought something," said Sis Ors.

Kuh Lon sent a mischievous, horror-struck expression towards Lu Fah. She turned red and threw a roll at Kuh Lon.

"No, I didn't make anything for you. You never ate anything I made for you anyway," fumed Lu Fah.

Kuh Lon and the others chuckled, remembering Lu Fah's warrior nickname. It was bestowed on her by the old Patrol Commander for singlehandedly taking out the enemy patrol that had overrun their camp.

-Flashback-

When the Patrol Commander arrived on the scene with reinforcements, she found the camp had been re-taken without a fight. She looked at the moaning enemy laid out in rows and was puzzled by the repeated words they uttered. She was told by giggling warriors that Lu Fah deserved the credit and a red-faced Lu Fah was pushed forward to face the Commander.

"Warrior, well done! What weapon did you use to do this?" asked the Commander.

Lu Fah timidly pointed at the empty kettle over the fire. Patrol Leader Tahn Ik cleared her throat and explained.

"After we made camp, warriors checked the duty roster for their assigned camp duty. Apparently, Lu Fah had been assigned by mistake to cook the evening meal," said Tahn Ik.

"Mistake?" asked the Commander.

"We found out the first time she cooked that she is...um...culinarily challenged," she explained.

The commander broke out laughing and understood why the fallen enemy were saying two words repeatedly. She looked over at Lu Fah and grinned.

"Warrior, you prevailed in single combat against a superior number of foe. By tradition, you will be given a warrior's name, one that brings fear to all," said the grinning Commander.

Calling out to the group, she said, "Warriors, Lu Fah shall henceforth be known as My Gut.

-End Flashback-

"Well, I made this. I hope you like it," said Sis Ors, handing Kuh Lon summary sheets showing the records reviewed over the years.

Kuh Lon looked over the sheets.

"It's good, but not like I remember. It seems to be...lacking something. I had something similar in Japan and copied the recipe. I'll give you a copy and you can see if something else is needed," said Kuh Lon, handing her a note.

"I'd like to, but with the session coming up, I may not have time," she answered.

Dyj Ob nodded at Patrol Commander Tahn Ik and said, "Tahn and I tried exchanging recipes once, but they were too similar. Makes it easy to find a restaurant we both like, when we go to the big city."

"That reminds me. Tahn, one of your embassy warriors knows how to find good food on the road. She seemed to be able to spy an inn with good food before we entered town," said Kuh Lon.

"I know who you mean. There are two or three others that are just like her. We've been keeping an eye out for anyone with that kind of talent," she replied.

"Oh, Dyj, did you get a copy of the report on the demon attack?" asked Kuh Lon.

"No, I was given a summary sheet," replied Dyj.

Kuh Lon reached into a box and handed Dyj some loose papers.

"My initial draft and notes. No need to return them, archives has the final draft," said Kuh Lon.

Dyj's eyebrows shot up while she was reading the note on top of the papers.

"Mmm, this definitely needs researching. Demon acting in an atypical manner, cumulative taint instead of instant, chi blocks, Mmm," mumbled Dyj.

Kuh Lon had to cover a yawn, Lu Fah took that as a signal that it was time to leave. Her friends took care of the cleanup and left after saying their goodbyes.

Kuh Lon figured the opposition knew this was a strategy session, but nothing was said that compromised the plan. After putting another log on the fire, she began preparing for bed.

"Well, I'm still alive, but there's always tomorrow," Kuh Lon thought, before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Justice

Kuh Lon's guests bade her good-night and walked down the street to seek their own beds. Soon, Kuh Lon's house was dark and silent. Muttering, the watching elder closed the peephole in the shutter and turned to the others in the room.

"Why does she still live?" hissed Elder Slym Old.

She glared at the other eight Amazons seated around the room. They returned her glare with expressions of amusement.

"She lives at our sufferance and she knows it. She understands the message we left her, those traps were our reply to her challenge," explained Elder Toc Sin.

"As long as I have known her, she has never failed a challenge," Slym Old warned.

"So? For a thousand years, our group has defeated any attempt by traitors to corrupt our society. She and her comrades will fail as all have before her. Let her live, it doesn't matter, she and her comrades will die during the special session," Elder Am Eba said lazily.

"When she dies, all present will know that her charges were false. It will also remind them that we are their masters and to oppose us is to die," murmured Elder Eb Ola.

"She is powerful and cunning," began Slym Old.

"Who, Kuh Lon? We felt her strength, even doubled, she won't prevail, not against five," interrupted Am Eba.

"But, her friends will," began Slym Old in despair.

"Be dead. A report of Musk attacking and the Patrol Commander and Chief Healer will voluntarily go to their deaths. A shout of fire from the archive and the Chief Archivist tragically dies fighting the fire," said a smiling Nyt Shayd.

"The matriarch, overwhelmed by the deaths of her friends, steps down and enters the Retreat. Sadly, she is unable to cope with her loss, her body is found at the base of a cliff. Mmm, maybe 'will be found', would sound better," said Toc Sin.

Slym Old shook her head slowly and whispered, "Fools, blind over-confident fools."

"Enough! It's apparent you have doubts of success. Very well, we will meet tomorrow night and discuss your misgivings," said Eb Ola.

Eb Ola glanced around at the other seven Amazons, they nodded in agreement and began preparing to leave. Eb Ola left first, grimly satisfied that a traitor in their midst had been exposed and executed. The rest of her guests gathered their things and filed past her as they made their ways home. She washed up the tea cups, wiped up a small spill and went to bed. The binary poison agents would take about two hours to interact. Mixed into everyone's tea was the first agent, it would harmlessly pass out of the body overnight unless the second agent (the spill) was administered. Her body would be found in a day or so, one more tragic loss for the village to endure.

Early the next morning, an Amazon carpenter and her two male helpers stopped at the rear of Slym Old's house. She was inspecting the exteriors of certain buildings to see if repairs were needed. One of the helpers dropped a toolkit and scrambled around on hands and knees to retrieve the tools. Sheepishly, he handed the kit to the carpenter, so she could see if all the tools were there. She glanced inside and nodded, as a reward, he got a kick in the rear. Together, they moved on to the next house.

Kuh Lon stepped outside, took a deep breath and immediately started choking. Catching her breath and wiping her tearing eyes, she quickly walked upwind of the nightsoil wagon.

"Pure country air, my ass!" she mumbled to herself, "Tanning vats, slaughterhouse, horseshit, bullshit, cowshit, our shit, blacksmith smoke, people who don't wash often enough, arrrggh, maybe smog isn't that bad after all!"

"Do I hear a slur on our society, Kuh Lon?"

Kuh Lon looked over at her friend.

"Dyj Ob, you heard a comparison. I enjoyed Japan and I'm happy to be home, but if I could, I would keep the village and exchange atmospheres."

Dyj Ob mused on that observation as they walked to Loo Fah's house.

"As a healer, I would like to see some activities moved away from the village entirely and revamp the whole water and waste systems. Our farmers and engineers have been wanting to use ideas from that Western periodical "Mother Earth News" but are refused by the council."

"Let me guess, outsider ideas will not work for our society, our ancestors did it this way, yadda, yadda, yadda."

They arrived at Lu Fah's house and were soon seated for their breakfast meeting. Final details were discussed, commands were passed and confirmed. The four Elders rose from their seats and made their way to the council chamber. Today, the fate of the Amazon nation hung in the balance and Death was ready to stand as judge.

"What is the meaning of this, Lu Fah?" shouted Nyt Shayd as she entered the council chamber.

Lu Fah sat silently, waiting, pointedly ignoring Nyt Shayd and her clique. Kuh Lon stood before the gathering council, patiently waiting. The Amazons gathering in the gallery were silent, voiceless witnesses. When all members of the council were seated, Lu Fah nodded once.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kuh Lon's staff tip rested once more by her side. Lu Fah nodded once more, stood and joined Kuh Lon. Murmurs from the gallery began as the watchers realized what was happening. Tahn Ik, Dyj Ob, Sis Ors and three other council members soon stood with Kuh Lon. The five remaining Elders glared at the group.

"SISTERS!" called out Lu Fah. "Today, the Amazon nation, our way of life is on trial. Whether we survive and flourish or stagnate and die, rests on testimony given by many brave women and men over countless years. Hear us with ears, minds and hearts open to what we have to say."

"This matter was to held in closed session..." began Toc Sin.

A hiss of steel drowned her out. Patrol Commander Tahn Ik's swordpoint rested on the floor in front of her feet as her hands lightly clasped the hilt.

"They have the right to hear how our society has been manipulated, wrongs committed and murders sanctioned by a group of self-righteous, bigoted bitches for five hundred years," replied Tahn Ik.

"Such melodrama, Patrol Commander. I'm sure you think you have uncovered a vast conspiracy, but I'm sure a closer look at your 'evidence' will disclose a misinterpretation of unconnected facts," Eb Ola said drolly.

Lu Fah raised her arm as a signal. A squeaking sound began to be heard as Archival assistants pushed several carts loaded with scrolls, documents and recordings into the chamber. The Chief Archivist stepped forward and nodded at the carts.

"All information accumulated as testimony has been authenticated. Where cross-checking between diverse sources was possible, it was used and has been cited. A list of accusations and applicable documentation is being passed out to all present in the chamber."

Kuh Lon raised her eyes to meet the five Elders still seated. Her entire being radiated her hatred and disgust, her voice as cold as space, Kuh Lon stepped forward and spoke directly to Eb Ola.

"I ask all members of the 'True Amazons' to step forward, admit their crimes and submit themselves for punishment. Leniency and amnesty for minor crimes will be considered individually. Major crimes will be punished as written by our fore-mothers. You have five minutes to decide."

"Oh, get on with it, Kuh Lon. This farce will soon be exposed and we can then determine your status as Elder. Obviously, you are too senile to be a member of the council."

"As you wish, Eb Ola. Lu Fah, if you would read the accusations, please."

"Acting as a power above the Matriarch and the council, past and present members of our society have engaged in acts detrimental to the Amazon nation. These members, known as 'True Amazons', have used coercion, murder, exile and magic to mold our society into their twisted vision. By their acts, we have dwindled to fraction of our previous population. Farmers have not been able to use methods that would yield a ten-fold bounty. Healers can not use technology that would aid them in saving lives. Men, willing to join our society and strengthen our bloodlines, were driven away or killed. Sisters were murdered to silence them or used as pawns to bring us back in line."

Kuh Lon called out. "Eb Ola, Nyt Shayd, Toc Sin, Am Eba, Toh Jam, Al Oh, Er Got and Fung Us will stand trial for being the current ringleaders."

"Unfortunately, Kuh Lon, your little show is over. The 'True Amazons' actions were sanctioned by council decree one thousand years ago," said Toc Sin.

"The decree was made one thousand years ago," agreed Kuh Lon. "Let's see what they said."

Sis Ors looked at a list in her hand and retrieved a scroll from one of the carts. Carefully, she opened the scroll and stopped at the needed section. She pointed to Toc Sin and gestured for her to approach.

"Please read out loud the reason for the meeting and the decision made by the council," said Sis Ors.

Confidently, Toc Sin began reading out what transpired that day.

"Meeting called by Elders to discuss decay of our society. It was agreed by all members present that too many changes had been implemented without proper consideration of consequences. Therefore, a committee of nine Elders will examine...," trailed off a suddenly pale Toc Sin.

"Something wrong, Toc Sin?" asked Sis Ors. "How about I finish reading it for you?"

"Therefore, a committee of nine Elders will examine how changes may affect our society and announce their findings to the council. This group will be our guardian and guide to keep us true to our ways while benefiting from new ideas from within and without," finished Sis Ors.

"See, we have faithfully followed the council decree," crowed Nyt Shayd.

"I see a perversion of purpose," said Matriarch Lu Fah. "I have never been approached by this committee. Past Matriarchs for the last five hundred years never recorded their counsel. What has been recorded was the decline of our society."

"What decline?" scoffed Eb Ola. "Our village thrives."

Dyj Ob read from a Healer's report from one thousand years ago.

"Our nation flourishes. I have received the tallies from the four outlying villages, when added to our city tally, we number one hundred thousand," read Dyj Ob.

"Nine hundred years ago. Famine continues. Our crops burned and farmers killed by an as yet unknown foe. Farmers had promised a bountiful harvest using the new method. Fifteen thousand dead by hunger, disease and raids."

"Eight hundred years ago. Another village overwhelmed by our enemy. Maybe, there is truth to the rumor. Our sisters had been contaminated by contact with outsiders, became weak."

Dyj Ob said, "Other scrolls are available for scrutiny, but all show the same pattern. Innovation, change of any kind, was followed by death. A nation brought to it's knees by the bigotry and self-righteousness of misguided fools."

Am Eba shouted, "We kept our society pure! We cut out the rot to save..."

Dyj Ob screamed at her, "You cut out three villages, a city and ninety-five percent of our population! No more! This ends today!

A disturbance at the chamber doors drew everyone's attention. A guard raced over to the Patrol Commander and whispered in her ear. Tahn Ik spoke softly to Dyj Ob and both left the chamber.

"Looks like your supporters are deserting you, Kuh Lon," purred Am Eba.

"They'll return. They have little to add to the evidence, so let us continue," said Sis Ors.

"First, the matter of Grandmaster Happosai and the murder of our sisters. Many of us have memories of a man of honor, generosity and humor. He gave freely and asked for little in return. Yes, he was also a little free with his affections, but our warriors were just as bold. He lived with us for months and at no time did he exhibit any lecherous or unwanted behavior. Yet, one morning, he was accused of theft and murders. Why? What happened to change him so radically?" said Kuh Lon.

"He's dead and our sisters buried long ago. Old business having no bearing on the present," snapped Toh Jam.

"No, this crime is recent enough to still have living eyewitnesses. Evidence and testimony will show how the accused used coercion and murder to shape opinion," said Kuh Lon.

Sis Ors picked up a scroll and two record sheets.

"One week after Happosai returned from the Musk tribe he was interrogated by council order. Which is recorded on the scroll and both record sheets. The record sheets list who administered the memory drug and who were present as questioner and witness. Happosai was only questioned once that day according to the scroll and one of the record sheets. The healer stayed afterward to release Happosai when he recovered from the drug. The second record sheet was for the healer archives. The sheet was almost full so the healer had placed it in her folder."

Sis Ors held up the two sheets and passed them to Eb Ola for her to examine.

"Those notarized copies show there was an unauthorized procedure performed on Happosai that day. The room record sheet documents the legal procedure and no use of the room until a month later. The healer documented four of the accused dismissing her. When asked what they were going to do, she was told to get out and never speak of it again."

Kuh Lon held up a white scroll. There was a whisper among the observers at the sight of it. Testimony from the dead was truth incarnate, what was disclosed was not open to debate or interpretation.

"Happosai told me of his questioning. He said it took him two days to recover. Dyj Ob reviewed his statements and determined a coercion spell had been placed on him. His avatar, Happosi, stated Happosai's recovery did not begin until a coercion spell planted in his soul was broken."

"This is proof? The word of a murdering, perverted lecher?" asked Nyt Shayd.

The council chamber was rocked by the shouted comments of the shocked assembly. Eb Ola glared at Nyt Shayd for her outburst. Doubting a death statement openly was an error that could cost them dearly. In time, order was restored and they could continue.

Lu Fah began detailing the morning of the murders.

"The morning of the murders, Happosai had recovered and went to the archive for research. While he was there, several Amazons entered and attacked him. During the attack, they called him a murdering, perverted thief. According to Dyj Ob, the spell is inert until awoken by specific words. The spell was only partially successful, his soul was able to repel becoming a murderer, but was so weakened that the other two aspects were implanted."

Kuh Lon took up the narrative.

"His memory of the event was confused by the suddenness of the attack and the spell trying to control him. He is adamant that he paralyzed the warriors, he did not kill them. He didn't understand why he stole the relics, just that he felt compelled to do so."

Kuh Lon thought to herself, "No need to tell everyone that he felt them up before leaving."

Lu Fah held up a scroll.

"This scroll contains testimonies of witnesses and bystanders. Let us hear the words of Al Oh."

"I attest that my words bear true witness to what I have observed. I and two sisters were walking across the compound near the archive entrance. Suddenly, Happosai burst through the archive door, drenched in blood, he raced by us and was soon out of sight. Surprised by this, it took several moments to gather my wits. I dispatched my sisters after Happosai and entered the archive to find out what took place. A trail of blood on the floor and bloody handprints on the walls filled me with dread as I entered the relic room. There lay four of my sisters in pools of blood, horribly mutilated. I was unable to detect life in any of them and had withdrawn a knife from one of the bodies when Kuh Lon and Sis Ors entered the room."

Sis Ors took up the narrative.

"This is my own testimony as given years ago. I attest that my words bear true witness to what I have observed. Kuh Lon and I were standing across the compound from the archive when raised voices caught my attention. I saw Al Oh at the doorway of the archive speaking to four of her patrol. Her patrol members took off running, two toward the housing area, two toward the gate then Al Oh re-entered the archive. Kuh Lon and I walked over to the archive to see what was going on. Kuh Lon entered the archive first, I hung back for about a minute to see if Al Oh's patrol was returning then entered the archive. Raised voices led me to the relic room, one glimpse of the room and I rushed outside to raise the alarm."

Kuh Lon waited for the whispers and rustling to die. She was about to read her narrative, when a guard rushed up to Sis Ors. Sis Ors looked horrified as she left the chamber at a run. Kuh Lon and Lu Fah shared a look of concern and a glance at Eb Ola showed a slight smile gracing her face. Kuh Lon cleared her throat and spoke.

"My testimony is the same as the Chief Archivist's to the point of entering the archive. I attest that my words bear true witness to what I have observed. Opening the archive door, I began walking toward the relic room as I heard sobs emanating from there. A few steps from the room, I stopped to see if Sis Ors was behind me. I heard a thumping sound and keening cry, I rushed into the relic room to see Al Oh astride a warrior. She was drenched in blood jetting from a slash in the warrior's throat and appeared to be in a daze. I pushed her aside and tried to stem the bloodflow but the warrior perished shortly after. Al Oh had a knife clenched in her hand that I had to remove for her safety. Sis Ors entered a few seconds later as I was shouting at Al Oh to rouse her. Sis Ors left to raise the alarm and I stayed with Al Oh until help arrived."

The gallery erupted with questions shouted to the Elders. Lu Fah raised her arms and softly spoke one word.

"Silence."

Such was her power of speech, that each individual felt as if Lu Fah had spoken only to her. She gazed upon her people and knew that what next transpired may precipitate a civil war. She would have to tread a careful path and trust her enemies still wanted to preserve their nation. Sacrifices would be needed, terms negotiated and honor lost. She would have to be what she hated most; a politician.

"This would be a good time to recess. It has already passed noon and I would like to rest and refresh myself. We will reconvene in one hour."

Lu Fah looked at Eb Ola. Eb Ola glanced at her group and then nodded. The Elders rose and walked to the dining room used by the Elders while in meeting. Eb Ola hesitated a step as she entered the room then continued to her seat at the table. Dyj Ob, Tahn Ik and Sis Ors were already seated and waiting for the others. Little was said during the meal beyond 'pass the salt'. Once the dishes were cleared and they were alone, the claws came out.

"How dare you!" hissed Eb Ola. "Bringing this out into the open when a closed session would have..."

"Allowed you to manipulate the truth, murder rivals and destroy our nation," said Lu Fah.

Eb Ola sat back and sneered at Lu Fah.

"You and your friends are a prime example of why the 'True Amazons' exist. We should have removed all of you years ago. Its only by our efforts that the Amazon nation is what it is today."

"Oh, yes. By all means, lets applaud what the 'True Amazons' have made us," said Dyj Ob dryly. "A barely viable society, poorly fed, stunted growth, low birthrate, gene pool stagnant because of lack of new bloodlines, higher than normal rate of birth abnormalities, contaminates in our water, poor sanitation disposal. Shall I continue? I do have another two pages."

"Bah!" said Nyt Shayd. "We are a race of warriors. Hardships are what makes us strong."

"I thought you were just guilty of being bigoted, self-righteous fools. I'll have to add blind and idiotic to describe you accurately," said Tahn Ik wearily. "Our warriors are incapable of using the traditional weapons without chi enhancement. Chi enhancement was used in the past to make warriors faster and have increased endurance. Our warriors need to use it to just pick up and use the weapons."

"So, you admit to being incompetent, Patrol Commander," crowed Toh Jam.

Tahn Ik started laughing. She laughed so hard, tears streamed down her face. She didn't care that everyone stared at her. A glimpse of her eyes made everyone draw back. Mirth wasn't present, rage, loss and determination were. Soon, she quieted and regained her composure.

"Plan C, Lu Fah," said Tahn Ik. "Plan C to save our people."

"Let us return to the chamber," said Lu Fah.

The Elders returned to their places in the chamber. Lu Fah raised an arm for silence.

"Sisters. I am sure you have reviewed the testimonies heard this morning. You may have noticed discrepancies or points of interest. We will discuss those items now."

Al Oh - She and two sisters were walking toward the archive when Happosai came out.

Kuh Lon/Sis Ors - She and four sisters at archive door, no sign of Happosai.

Al Oh - No alarm raised, no observation of stolen relics in Happosai's possession.

Kuh Lon/Sis Ors - No alarm raised, four sisters ran off to do Al Oh's bidding.

Al Oh - Trail of blood and bloody handprints.

Kuh Lon/Sis Ors - no observation of blood until in relic room.

Al Oh - All sisters dead in room.

Kuh Lon - Al Oh astride dying sister with knife in hand. Blood jetting from neck.

Matriarch Lu Fah stood in silence after reading aloud the list of discrepancies. She spoke in a sorrowful voice to a hushed chamber.

"I find I must burden my sisters with further recitations of the crimes committed by the accused. They are guilty of the murders of our sisters so long ago, the assassination of Slym Old last night and the attempted assassination of Dyj Ob, Tahn Ik and Sis Ors today."

"Outrageous!" shouted Eb Ola. "You go too far, Lu Fah!"

"Slym Old was found dead this morning by the cleaning crew. A wet rag had traces of a binary poison agent. Traces of the other agent were found in the mouth. You and your group visited her last night. Circumstantial, maybe, suspicious, certainly. Tahn Ik, what were you called away for?" said Lu Fah.

"Musk Attack."

"Was there one?"

"No. We were running to the patrol's location, when two Amazon warriors dressed as Musk and carrying Musk weapons confronted us. Dyj Ob and I were attacked by them and the two warriors that came with us. I killed the two opposing me and Dyj Ob subdued the other two. They are currently confined and awaiting sentencing."

"Sis Ors, why did you have to leave?"

"Fire in the archive."

"Oh my. Damage?"

"None. The people reporting the fire turned in a deliberate false alarm, they're in confinement too."

Lu Fah held up a cassette and placed it in a tape recorder on a table. A click followed by hissing was heard and everyone clearly heard the conversation that took place in Slym Old's house. Deep silence prevailed as everyone waited. Lu Fah stepped away from the table and gazed at the accused as she began to speak.

"A Matriarch must be many things to rule wisely. She must care for the whole while not neglecting the individual. She must listen to her subjects concerns and her advisors guidance, but she alone decides the course the nation will follow. She cannot allow the nation to be torn apart by dissent. She must apply justice evenly and without personal bias. She must be as willing to punish as to reward."

She raised her arms away from her body and attendants began to dress her in armor. Breastplate laced to backplate, greaves strapped on her shins, vanbraces strapped to her forearms, plumed helmet with nose guard and cheek pieces were quickly placed on her body. A long spear was placed in her outstretched right hand and a shield was held by her left hand. A sheathed sword was belted around her waist.

"Our goddess, Athena, gifted our ancestors with her shield and her spear. Her greatest gift, however, was wisdom. Our way of life was chosen by our ancestors and codified by laws to govern a martial society. Today, we stand in judgment against traitors, oathbreakers and murderers. The penalty for any one of those crimes is death. Athena warned me in a vision not to put the accused to death lest civil war destroy us. Therefore, as it was in ages past, justice will be decided by Death today."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Mother's Touch**

Lu Fah thought to herself, "Why did it have to come to this? Can't they see how the nation suffers by their actions? Eb Ola had a copy of the plans and knew how reasonable we were willing to be, then why.....?"

Lu Fah's face didn't show the despair that gripped her heart. A consummate politician, she had to show her people that they had a true leader. A leader with the strength and resolve to save her people, regardless of the cost.

"She wants this to happen. If we are defeated, she'll be the legal leader of the nation. A nation that she will destroy. Everyone knows what the 'True Amazons' are now. People will want to leave and Eb Ola will use force to make them stay. She will achieve what all our enemies tried to do through the millennium," thought Lu Fah.

Lu Fah closed her eyes and asked Athena for the wisdom to help her save her people from extinction. She reviewed the outcomes of every scenario, even stepping down as matriarch for Eb Ola, all led to the destruction of the Amazons.

In despair, Lu Fah cried out, "Athena, come aid your daughters in our time of need!"

Her voice sounded curiously hollow, as if her plea had been shouted into a vast expanse.

Eb Ola said pityingly, "Lu Fah, its useless to call out to our goddess, she abandoned us long ago. We've had centuries to learn to depend on only ourselves, not a figment of imagination. We are a confident, strong and independent people because we don't depend on a deity."

Al Oh said, "Lu Fah, the council elected you as a Matriarch because we were sure you had that confidence, resolve and strength of character to lead us. Unfortunately, calling out for 'mommy' is a cause for concern."

Nyt Shayd said, "We want you to understand that you have been a pillar of strength for us, but crying out to an absent goddess, that does reduce our confidence in your abilities."

Oozing false concern, Tocs In said, "It seems to me that Lu Fah may be suffering from fatigue of some sort, maybe the role of Matriarch has placed too much strain on her."

Eb Ola asked, "Chief Healer, could the role of Matriarch be arduous enough to cause fatigue and eventually lead to a breakdown?"

Gritting her teeth, Dyj Ob could only give the proper answer, "Yes."

Tocs In asked, "Chief Healer, could fatigue cause a person to lose confidence and resolve?"

Once again, she could only give the proper answer, "Yes."

With a look of sadness, Am Eba nodded and said. "I do not wish Lu Fah to suffer a breakdown. I regret the necessity of this action, but I make a motion to have Lu Fah removed from her position of Matriarch for her own good."

"Second!" said Nyt Shayd.

A vote was called and passed by majority. Lu Fah was not surprised to see some of her adherents shift sides and vote against her. She had attracted their support when it appeared she would win and lost it when it was apparent she would lose. Lu Fah's shoulders drooped as she realized how she had been played by Eb Ola. Eb Ola knew she was one of the last devotees to Athena and had called out to her before when she was troubled. Those instances had been in closed sessions and only observed by the sitting Elders. She and her companions had been used to orchestrate Eb Ola's ascension to Matriarch. The decision to raise Eb Ola to Matriarch was passed by the council with only a few no votes. Eb Ola declared closed the issue raised against the 'True Amazons'. She handled the matter of the four conspirators nonchalantly.

"Chief Healer, Patrol Commander and Chief Archivist positions will continue to be held by the present holders. Elder Lu Fah can reside in her home or at the Retreat while under the care of the healers," she said airily.

Lu Fah understood the message, Eb Ola controls how long they live. Toe the line, say all the 'right' things and live. Uncaring of location, Lu Fah knelt on the floor. Her hands gripping her knees, Lu Fah bent her head and began to weep. Her friends knelt around her to provide some privacy.

Kuh Lon sighed and whispered, "I notice my name wasn't mentioned earlier. I guess that means I'll be expiring in my sleep tonight or tomorrow. I know I won't be allowed to leave."

"We won't be far behind you. One month from now, maybe two, and we'll all have had tragic deaths," whispered Dyj Ob.

Lu Fah barely heard them, her heart and soul in agony over her failure to save her sisters and their nation. Silently, she reached within her being and offered all that she was in prayer to Athena. All present in the chamber felt a sensation as if a door had silently opened and closed. Eyes were drawn to a woman standing on the council table. She was standing with her legs shoulder-width apart, hands on her hips and a no-nonsense look on her face.

"[ It's about frigging time somebody remembered how to pray for help! ]" said an exasperated Athena.

There was moment of shocked silence broken by a voice from the council.

"Excuse me," said Nyt Shayd drolly. "Who are you and why are you interrupting our meeting?"

Athena looked at her blankly for a second, having trouble with the fact that she was unrecognized by the Amazons.

["I am Athena, patron goddess of your people."]

"Any ID as proof for your claim?"

Athena gave Nyt Shayd a calm look that promised her a world of hurt in the near future. With a gesture, what looked like a passport appeared before Eb Ola. A bemused Eb Ola opened it and seemed to enter a trance for several seconds. During that time, her face underwent numerous changes of expression finishing with pale and covered in sweat. Shakily, she closed it and placed it before her on the table.

"Ah, ahem," Eb Ola said nervously. "I apologize that it was necessary to ask for identification, goddess. Its been centuries since we were last visited by any deities and, to be honest, you're not dressed as we would have expected."

["Whats wrong with how I'm dressed?"] Athena asked in a dangerous tone.

Everyone at the council table began looking at each other, hoping somebody would be brave enough to answer a visibly angered goddess. The chance to see Athena change someone at the table into a toad warred with Kuh Lon's curiousity.

"I'll volunteer," said an amused Kuh Lon with raised hand.

Athena stepped off the table and walked over to Kuh Lon. Kuh Lon pointedly looked between Athena and the floor. Athena glanced down, her mouth made a silent 'oh!' and gracefully descended to the floor.

["Sorry, I forgot,"] said Athena.

"Its OK, I could have had somebody bring a stepladder, if it was necessary." replied Kuh Lon, with a shrug.

["You were going to explain something?"] asked Athena.

"Yes, I am. I suppose Eb Ola was correct when she said your appearance didn't match our expectations," said Kuh Lon. "We haven't seen you for centuries and humans picture the gods as eternal and unchanging, so......"

Athena broke into a smile and pointed at Lu Fah.

["So I was supposed to look like her?"] said Athena between gasps of laughter. [" Child, I stopped wearing that getup long ago. Oh, I will at formal functions but all the time? No. No, the gods have long since adopted human fashion and technology."]

She caught her breath and shook her head, amused by the expressions on everyone's face.

["It shouldn't be a surprise to you. We always were a rather vain and lazy lot, after all. Why should we exert ourselves when technology is a reasonable approximation of our powers. And the fun and excitement it brings. Motorcycles. Ah, motorcycles. The only way to travel, the power, the speed....."]

Athena's face took on an expression of ectasy as she seem to recall a pleasant memory.

"Well, that explains the bike leathers," mused Kuh Lon.

Athena gave a sigh and looked at the floor.

["Truly, the twentieth century has been a blessing to the gods. Our existence had been tenuous prior to it, depending as we do on believers, and we despaired of continuing."]

With a radiant expression on her face, hands in the air, she cried out to the ceiling.

["But we were saved! Saved by Madison Avenue! Can you say halleulah, sister!"]

She laughed again at their expressions.

["Think, people, think. How many advertised products or services have a god or goddess theme?"]

She pointed to an Amazon wearing sports shoes.

["Theres a perfect example. Nike. Millions of people devoted to wearing shoes with her name and coincidently devoted to her."]

A soft, diffident voice asked, "Mother? Why did you leave us? Were we to blame?"

Athena sighed and held her arms out to Lu Fah. Holding Lu Fah to her breast, Athena spoke in a low voice, yet was heard by all.

["No, my daughters, my leaving had nothing to do with you. I wish I could have visited to help keep your ideals true."]

Eb Ola and other 'True Amazons' showed slight signs of nervousness at that statement.

["I didn't leave voluntarily. I was banished, thrown out, given the bum's rush. The pantheon of Chin decided to evict all non-Chin deities within the emperor's borders. Cultural contamination, you see, very bad if we were elevated over them. We argued our case before the Celestial Court and lost. The court did throw us a bone. If our devotees kept themselves true to their patron god, they would allow limited access, if a proper prayer was made."]

Athena gazed at the ceiling. Kuh Lon knew she could look through it but felt certain she was seeing the past. Athena lowered her gaze and opened her arms to let Lu Fah out of her embrace. Rising into the air, she walked back to stand on the council table. Hands on hips, leaning forward slightly, she glared at the council.

["My time is limited and I am not allowed to mete out needed punishment. I can, however, give you a royal ream job. I want to know how intelligent women let their nation be destroyed by a faction subverted by a Chin deity."]

Eb Ola cleared her throat and said, "The faction was authorized...."

["Silence."]

Athena closed her eyes and gave sigh.

["What was the original purpose of your tribe?"]

Lu Fah answered, "To form a protective society for women ruled by women."

["Was a matriarchal society normal for China?"]

"No, it wasn't and it still isn't," answered Sis Ors.

["So, if there was a successful example.....?"]

"A viable threat to China's society and the emperor's throne," answered Nyt Shayd slowly.

["My expulsion and the rise of the 'True Amazons' was no coincidence. I believe the deity was trying to start a civil war but accepted the steady attrition you have suffered. Gods take the long view, you know."]

"Why didn't we recognize what was happening and stop it?" asked Dyj Ob.

Eb Ola wearily raised her hand and said, "The 'true amazons' eliminated the opposition and dissenters."

["I will be forced to leave shortly. Now that you know what is happening, what will you do to rectify the problem?"]

Eb Ola stood up and said, "All members of the 'True Amazons' are to cease any and all activities immediately. I release members from their oaths and declare the 'True Amazons' are no more."

Eb Ola took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"Lu Fah? You have shown you are truly worthy of the Matriarch position, please, guide us once more. I and others have shown we do not have the qualities needed as Elders. We will step down from our council positions and will accept any punishment levied upon us."

Lu Fah nodded and said, "I accept the position of Matriarch. My first act is to accept your resignations, elections will be held to fill vacancies at a later time. Punishment for your acts against society will have to wait, we have to rebuild our culture and our nation. Every resource we have is too valuable to be wasted, so you are too useful to receive your just punishments."

She drew her sword and held it outstretched. Eb Ola and the other guilty Elders stepped forward one by one until each had felt the swordtip against their breastbone over their heart.

"Your crimes warrant death, only for the needs of the nation do I stay my hand. Act for the good of all, work for the good of all and live. Be false to us once and die. Will you abide or die?"

"I will abide," said the guilty Elders as one.

"Very well, you will assist the council, healers, engineers and farmers in determining how to improve our lifes. You have an advisory role only, but they will be instructed to consider any valid points you put forth." said Lu Fah.

Athena's form wavered and reformed.

["Two minute warning,"] muttered Athena.

"Will we see you again, Mother?" asked Lu Fah.

["Sure, if you step over the border. I'm sure the Celestial Court has closed the loophole I used to visit with you."]

"I wish there was someway to reach you."

["You never write, you never call,"]

Athena placed her business card on the table and, with a cheery wave, disappeared. Lu Fah picked up the card and looked at what it said.

Athena Ergane

Doctor of Philosophy

Counselor at Law

Creative Designer for WOW

(+30)210-2843621

1 Parthenon Way, Athens


	18. Chapter 18

They grow so fast

"We're home," called out Nabiki.

"Go change and I'll fix a snack for the three of you," called out Mariko.

"Kasumi isn't with us, Mom. I guess she had something to do after school because she didn't come out with the rest of us," said Akane.

"Hmmm, well, I'm sure she'll be home soon or call to let me know where she is. Now, scoot."

Nabiki removed her shoes and put on her slippers. Akane finished closing the door and waited for Nabiki to finish before she changed her shoes for slippers. They carried their schoolbags to their rooms and and changed out of their school clothes. Nabiki put on her usual summer outfit of shorts and t-shirt and Akane came out of her room wearing her yellow gi. Locking eyes with her younger sister, Nabiki grinned and suddenly sprinted for the dining room. Akane made up time fast and they skidded to a giggling stop at the table for a tie finish. Mariko, seated at the table, smiled at their antics and took a sip of her lemonade. Nabiki and Akane sat and for the next few minutes there was only the sounds of cookie crunches and sipping sounds.

"How was school today?"

"It felt like it would never end. The teacher brought in a film projector and we watched films most of the day. They could've let us go on summer break today, its a Friday, then we wouldn't have to go for a half day Monday," said Nabiki with a frown.

Mariko smiled and said, "Would you believe me if I told you it was the same when I went to school? Some things will never change and the school board seems to be one of them."

"Akane?"

"The teacher had some lessons for us to go over before lunch. After recess, she let us talk and do things. Ranko, Ranma, me and a few others had fun until we had to go home."

They continued to chat for several more minutes until Mariko glanced at the clock. Picking up her cup and plate, she headed into the kitchen. Nabiki and Akane knew it was time for chores so finished their snacks and took their cups and plates into the kitchen. They glanced at the chore list to see what they needed to do. Nabiki had kitchen duty while Akane would dust and gather dirty laundry. Nabiki grinned and Akane made a mock pout face, they rotated the chores with Kasumi so Akane would help in the kitchen for one meal tomorrow. With a huge sigh, slumped shouldered Akane theatrically made her way out of the kitchen. Nabiki and Mariko giggled at her exit and proceeded to prepare dinner. The girls loved to help around the house because their Mom had taught them her 'Kitchen Kata'. Chores were a way of training as well as having fun with their Mom. Mrs. Saotome was using the same 'Kitchen Kata' with Ranko and Ranma. Nabiki frowned for a second as she recalled how Ranma had been hazed about 'learning girly things'. He had a few scuffles until he 'proved' he was still 'manly' enough. When anybody asked him after that about chores he just said he does what his parents tell him to do.

Dinner was at that stage where they could sit and chat while it was cooking. Eight year old Nabiki Tendo's goal was to be as good as her mother maybe even better than her in all ways. Knowing that Anything Goes meant an attack could come at any second she made her move. Raising her weapon of choice, she made a decisive slash and returned to her ready stance. Her mother gave a groan of agony and crumpled to the floor. Nabiki gazed at her mother for a moment then placed a hand over her eyes to block out the sight.

"Mother, why do you make such a big production of telling me I made a mistake?" groaned an exasperated Nabiki.

Mariko Tendo sat back up and pointed at the pencil mark Nabiki had made. Making a tsking sound, she shook her head and gazed sorrowfully at her daughter over the stock report.

"Nippon Steel. Why do you suggest we sell our shares?" asked Mariko.

"Not all of them. I thought we could re-invest the funds in stocks outside of Japan. There are these two companies in the United States that seem to be a good ground floor investment," said Nabiki excitedly.

Mariko held up her hand to stop Nabiki's explanation. Mariko read and listened to stock reports from around the world and spotted trends the experts missed. She had already considered selling some Nippon Steel shares. She saw how foreign markets were buying less steel from Japan and how it would affect the Japanese economy.

"I want you to convince me that this is in the best interest of the family. We will pretend you are my broker and I am your customer. You may begin," said Mariko.

Ten minutes later, a sweat-drenched and exhausted Nabiki sat at the table and tried to relax.

She thought to herself, "I am so pooped out! I never imagined talking was such hard work! It was fun though and I'm willing to bet mom had as much fun as I did."

She leaned back in her chair and smiled in contentment. She and her sisters were the luckiest girls in the world to have such a wonderful mother. Other girls complained about how their mothers forced them to learn how to keep house, her mother made it another way to be with her daughters. Cocking her head to the side, she felt a familiar presence coming to the front door.

"I'm home," called out Kasumi.

"Kasumi! What happened? Who did this to you?" asked a shocked Akane.

Nabiki wouldn't have believed anyone could move that fast. One moment her mother was at the table then she wasn't, Nabiki hadn't even seen a blur. She ran out to the front door in time to hear Kasumi start explaining.

"Nobody, Little Sister. Sometimes accidents happen," explained Kasumi.

Nabiki's jaw dropped when she saw her older sister. Her school blouse had a safety-pinned tear on her right side, her right wrist was wrapped in an elastic bandage and her right arm was in a sling.

"Akane, why don't you get a snack ready for Kasumi," instructed Mariko. " Nabiki and I will help her to the dining room."

Kasumi rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say she could walk there on her own then meekly 'allowed' them to 'help' her. When your mother has 'that' expression on her face, don't argue. Nabiki helped her with her shoes and slippers then ran a practiced eye over her sister as she walked to the dining room.

"Walks normally, no visible bruises, cuts, scratches or abrasions. Obviously favoring her right side," thought Nabiki. "What kind of accident was she in?"

Kasumi gave a little groan as she sat at the table and turned a little pale. Nabiki held a glass of lemonade for her to drink and Akane gave her a snack to nibble on. Mariko was reading the note Kasumi had handed her at the front door. She gave a slight laugh, folded the note and placed it in her pocket.

"The Nurse didn't say much beyond there was an accident, her treatment, her diagnosis and recommendation to see a doctor," said Mariko. "I assume you can tell us a bit more than that."

Kasumi sighed and nodded. She looked somewhat embarrassed as she explained what happened.

"We were walking down the stairs. It was crowded because everyone wanted to leave as fast as possible. Someone tripped or was pushed and fell forward. Suddenly, more people fell and I saw that if it wasn't stopped a lot of people would be injured," she explained. "I linked arms with the student next to me and we grabbed the rails and braced ourselves. We were able to stop the 'peopleslide' but we both strained our wrists and shoulders. His left and my right. I must have hit my side against the rail and tore my blouse."

Mariko rose and placed her hands above the injured areas. Nabiki and Akane 'felt' chi activity as their mother 'examined' Kasumi. She frowned and, with a slight sigh, stopped her examination. She resumed her seat and looked at Kasumi absently as she thought. She glanced at Akane then Nabiki and gave a slight nod.

"Akane, you stay here and help me with dinner. Nabiki, you go with Kasumi to Doctor Ito. Tell him I examined her and her injuries appear to be a sprained wrist, strained shoulder and bruises."

Nabiki and Kasumi walked the few blocks to Doctor Ito's clinic. Kasumi sighed in relief as she sat down in the waiting room. Nabiki looked around the waiting room and noticed one other person seated in a chair. A teenage boy, a kinda cute looking teenage boy. She decided to tease Kasumi a little and gave her a gentle nudge. Kasumi looked at her and Nabiki nodded her head toward the boy. Kasumi looked at him and gave Nabiki a questioning look. Nabiki nodded her head toward the boy again and Kasumi looked at him again. She got a thoughtful look on her face and turned back to Nabiki.

She leaned over to whisper in Nabiki's ear, "I don't recall seeing him before. I wonder who he is?"

Nabiki sighed and replied in a whisper, "I don't know who he is either but don't you think he's cute?"

Kasumi looked at him and replied in a whisper, "No."

Nabiki whispered again, "Well, one of these days you'll find a cute guy. Maybe then you'll find out if those romance novels you read are telling the truth."

Kasumi turned red and sputtered, "What romance novels! I don't read......"

"Ahem!" said Nabiki with a nod toward the boy looking at them. They glared at the boy until he turned his attention back to what he was reading.

Kasumi whispered, "What novels? I don't.........."

"Compartment in the back of your desk, behind a panel that slides open , six dog-eared and highlighted books."

Kasumi sat upright and looked forward. Nabiki knew they were going to have a 'discussion' on the way home about snooping and privacy again.

A short time later, a slight, white-haired woman walked out of the clinic area, exchanged her visitor slippers for her shoes and left. The teenage boy got up and walked into the clinic. A few minutes later, he returned and announced, "Ms Tendo, the Doctor will see you now."

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other in surprise and back at the boy. He was still standing at the door waiting for one of them to come forward. Kasumi got up and slowly walked toward him. He turned and motioned for her to follow him. He picked up a patient folder from the desk as he passed and stopped at an examination room door. He opened the door for her and waited for her to enter.

"Where's Doctor Ito?" Kasumi asked suspiciously.

"He has a personal matter to take care of then he will be right back," explained the boy.

"Why are you acting like you're the doctor? I think I'll leave and come back when I know where the doctor is," said Kasumi as she backed away from the boy.

Two paces later, she bumped into someone. She heard a familiar chuckle and heard Doctor Ito say, "Well, now you know where I am. Will you be willing to go in the room now?"

She walked into the room, totally ignoring the boy still holding the door for her. Doctor Ito followed her in and waited for the door to close before chuckling. Looking at her folder, he motioned her to get onto the examination table. Sitting at his desk, he read a note attached to the front of her folder. He gave an amused grunt and then turned to look at her.

"Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi. How many times have I told you......."

Together they chanted, "Stop being a tomboy and start being a young lady!"

"So, who beat you up or who did you beat up? Can I expect another patient soon?"

Kasumi explained the incident at school and told him what her Mother said. He made a hmmm sound and walked over to the table. Raising his hands, he channeled chi over her injuries and lowered his hands to make a note in her folder.

"Doctor, can Mom do what you can, you know, examine and heal someone?"

"Yes. Yes, she can, as well as I can."

"So, why.......?"

"For the same reason a doctor shouldn't treat a family member. Its hard to do what may be necessary, afraid of causing too much pain or making a mistake."

"Oh."

"Your mother called and left a message about what she found. I agree with her findings about your wrist and shoulder. I'm not so certain you only bruised your side. We'll do a quick x-ray and see."

He went to the door and called out then returned to his desk to make notes in her folder. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" said Doctor Ito.

Kasumi was surprised to see the teenager standing in the doorway. She listened as Doctor Ito gave him instructions.

"Tofu, please take Ms. Tendo to the x-ray room. Assist her to get ready and pull a plate from the safe. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tofu led her to the x-ray room and handed her a robe.

"Please, remove all but your underwear..........." was as far as he got.

Kasumi was stomping back down the hallway to the examination room. Doctor Ito looked up with a puzzled look on his face as Kasumi entered and pointedly closed the door on the boy following her.

"Is there a problem, Kasumi?" asked Doctor Ito.

"Yes, Doctor. Who is that boy and why was he telling me to....to....undress in front of him?" stammered a red-faced Kasumi.

Doctor Ito placed his hand over his mouth to hide the smile until he could regain a straight face.

"Ahem, well, his name in Ono Tofu, he is sixteen years old, my nephew.....and assistant for the next few weeks while my regular nurse is visiting relatives."

"I.....but......he.....I've never had to.......to......undress for x-rays before," complained Kasumi.

"You never needed to have your ribs x-rayed before," explained Doctor Ito. "You need to remove clothing that may have metal in it, like, oh I don't know, safety pins for instance."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Kasumi gave a small shamed nod.

"You did the right thing though. You felt uncomfortable with the situation and spoke with someone to ensure it was the proper procedure," Doctor Ito assured her.

"Can Nabiki come back with me?" asked Kasumi in a small voice.

"Certainly. She must leave the room while we take the x-ray but she can even stay with you in the examination room afterwards."

Nabiki stood by the curtain of the changing room as Kasumi undressed and put on the 'one size fits none' robe. She had been amused when Tofu gave Kasumi the complete set of instructions. Neither would look at the other and both were red-faced. When a robed Kasumi came back out, Doctor Ito positioned her for the x-ray, Tofu watching intently as his Uncle explained the procedure. Motioning for Nabiki to leave the room, Doctor Ito positioned a lead apron around Kasumi's waist. He and Tofu retreated behind the shield and a moment later returned.

"Kasumi, after you change, return to the examination room we were in before. Tofu, bring the plate and I'll show you how to develop it."

Kasumi and Nabiki had barely returned to the examination room when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" said Nabiki.

Doctor Ito and Tofu entered the room. Doctor Ito sat at his desk and Tofu placed the x-ray on the light-box then walked across the room and stood by the door.

"Kasumi, I think you have a chipped or cracked rib. The x-ray usually pin-points cracks and breaks easily but a chip is harder to see. Hmmm, imagine an axehead as it chops into a tree branch, it doesn't slice through but there is a small break and a piece of branch covers the break. If you flex it, the piece falls off and the branch breaks. If you will permit it, we can try to confirm it by a novel use of Reiki."

"Certainly, Doctor," said Kasumi.

"Nabiki, would you please raise Kasumi's blouse to just above the bruise and hold it. Try not to touch her while doing so. Kasumi, I am trying a new method so it may take a few tries."

Doctor Ito lightly placed his hands on Kasumi's side to either side of the bruise. Moments later, he positioned his index fingers in the same location. Shaking his head, he stepped back.

"Tofu, I can sense there is an injury but I can't locate it."

"Were your fingers on the right rib, Uncle?"

"I'm sure. Well, I'm pretty sure."

"May I......?"

"Don't ask me, ask her."

Tofu walked to the table to speak with Kasumi. He looked somewhat embarrassed as he tried several times to ask permission.

"So, Doctor Ito, who came up with this new procedure?" asked Nabiki nonchalantly.

"My tongue-tied nephew. Quite a novel use of chi. If we can perfect it, it will be a formidable diagnostic tool," said Doctor Ito.

"How does it work?"

"Tofu said it works like finding a cracked rail on the railroad or a broken undersea cable."

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at Doctor Ito. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Tofu. Kasumi looked faintly amused and turned to look at Tofu. He didn't look like a medical researcher but looks can be deceiving, look at Grandmother Cologne.

"You came up with this?" asked Kasumi.

"Uh, yeah."

"And it works?"

"Sure, well, mostly. I still working on it."

"Okay, I'll let you try but watch where you put your hands."

"Don't worry, Sis. I'll keep an eye on him."

Tofu conferred with his Uncle while looking at the x-ray. They walked back and Doctor Ito gently pressed against her side to locate the proper rib. He made a slight mark with marker so he and Tofu knew where to check. Tofu carefully placed his palms on either side of the bruise. Kasumi gave a slight shudder at his touch.

"Cold hands, Sis?" quipped Nabiki.

"No," murmured Kasumi.

"Oh my God!" thought Kasumi. "His hands feel so hot! I am so reading book five tonight!"

Kasumi could 'feel' Tofu's chi as it pulsed over her rib. Surprised, she realized she understood what he was doing. Each pulse traveled the full length of an unbroken rib but when it came to a break it bounced back. Send the pulse from one end then the other and 'presto!' Curious, she tried to do the same. WARMTH! KINDNESS! HUMOR! CONCERN!

"Ms. Tendo? Ms. Tendo? Please don't try to use chi while I'm checking your rib."

"Huh? Oh......okay," said a slightly dazed Kasumi.

"Uncle, there is a crack. Try placing your fingers like so."

"Ah, yes, there it is! Congratulations, Tofu!"

"Thank you, Uncle."

Kasumi's wrist was re-wrapped and her arm placed back in the sling. Doctor Ito gave her some pills for pain and a package for her Mother. Nabiki looked at Kasumi out of the corner of her eye as they walked home. Kasumi seemed somewhat distracted or thoughtful as she walked along.

"Pretty smart guy, figuring that out. Right?" asked Nabiki.

"Uh huh." came a distracted reply.

"Good hands?"

"Hmmm, hot."

"Whoa!" thought Nabiki. "Interesting!"

"Yeah, cute, hot, nice catch, Sis."

"Thanks........Huh! What are you.....we...NAAAAABIIIIIKIIIII!"

Nabiki giggled the rest of the way home. The mood at dinner that evening was.....odd. Akane had an air of frustration. Nabiki had an air of glee. Kasumi was looking daggers at Nabiki. Mariko had on her 'inscrutable' face. Soun, well, he had no clue. He was doing his best to be invisible and not attract any lightning. The meal over, he heaved a sigh of relief as the girls went to their rooms to do homework.

"Husband, we need to talk."

Nabiki heard a light tapping at her bedroom door. She opened her door to see Akane standing there.

"Can I help you, little sister?" asked Nabiki.

Akane gave a little 'eep' noise and began twisting her toe on the floor. Nabiki saw she was nervous about something, so she took Akane's hand and led her over to the bed. Nabiki and Akane sat in silence, Akane tapping her fingers together nervously.

She asked very quietly, "Is Kasumi being sent away?"

"What! Why do you think she is being sent away?" asked a surprised Nabiki.

"I was taking some dirty clothes to the laundry and heard father talking to mother. He said it was time for mother to talk to her daughter and take her to the proper place," said Akane. "He also said something about a father's worst nightmare and grandfather's revenge."

Nabiki prided herself on knowing what happens and couldn't think of any reason for Kasumi to be sent away. Sophisticated for her age, she knew some of the reasons a girl would be sent to stay with someone else. She knew her older sister may have just begun thinking about boys but certainly not .....that. Blushing slightly, she considered another more likely possibility. Akane probably heard something that was beyond her experience and didn't understand the meaning.

"Akane, Kasumi just doesn't have it in her to do more than minor pranks. I can't think of a reason that...," Nabiki stopped.

She heard the sounds of two people move down the hall and a door open and close. It wasn't her door and Akane is with her, that left only one other person's room. Nabiki and Akane looked at each other with wide open eyes.

"You stay here and I'll go talk with Kasumi," whispered Nabiki.

She left her room and crept down the hall to Kasumi's door. She heard her mother's voice come and go as she paced back and forth so she heard only snatches of what she was saying. Frustrated, she strained to make out what was being said.

"There has to be something that would make it easier to listen," she thought to herself.

".....your father............improper for you............fitting I take you...........its the only way......stay there while....."

Suddenly she fell forward and sprawled on the floor at her mother's feet. Kamiko stepped over Nabiki and walked down the hallway. Nabiki got to her feet and raced to Kasumi's side, she needed to find out what was going on before their mother came back. Kasumi's face was red and tear streaked and she seemed to be sobbing silently.

"Kasumi.......hey, Kasumi!" hissed Nabiki.

"Is there something I can help you with, daughter?"

Nabiki turned to face her mother and glared at her without speaking. Akane peered fearfully into the room and ran to Kasumi's side. Mariko had no idea why her other two daughters were acting toward her as they were, but she could discipline them after she took care of Kasumi.

"Kasumi, remove your blouse," she said.

Nabiki watched her sister remove her blouse and her mother uncoil a strap. Jumping between them, Nabiki faced her mother and took a protective stance.

"I won't let you hurt Kasumi," said Nabiki. "And if you take her away, Akane and I will go too!"

"Nabiki? Its alright, she won't hurt me and I was going to ask both of you to come with us when we go," said Kasumi.

"Nabiki, you and Akane sit quietly and watch. One day I'll have to do this to you two."

Kasumi stood with her back to her mother and Nabiki cringed as her mother took the strap and...........put it around Kasumi's chest?

"Oh my! That big already! Well, big busts are common on my side of the family."

Nabiki's jaw dropped and she turned red as a beet. She hadn't jumped to a wrong conclusion, she had won the pole vault. She made a vow to never again make conclusions based on information she hadn't verified herself.

"Ah, mother?"

"Yes, Akane."

"Kasumi is staying here? She's not in trouble?"

"Thats right."

"But, I heard you and father say you were taking her to a proper place."

"I see I need to review courtesy with you before you start second grade. Listening to conversations not meant for your ears is very rude and can cause misunderstandings. I assume you went to Nabiki and the two of you came up with something outrageous?"

"Well, actually I thought at first Akane was wrong, but after seeing Kasumi crying I thought it was true."

Kasumi and Mariko began laughing, Nabiki and Akane couldn't understand what was so funny. After a minute, Kasumi stopped laughing and started putting her blouse back on as Mariko left the room still chuckling. Kasumi sat on her bed and motioned to them to sit with her, she sat Akane in front of her and wrapped her good arm around her littlest sister.

"Akane, everything is okay. Father isn't angry and I'm not being sent away. So, lets see that sad face and tears become a smile and giggles."

Akane wasn't expecting Kasumi to tickle her and erupted into gales of giggles. Kasumi had wrapped her arm around her sister in such a way that Kasumi's hand was in Akane's armpit. Akane had to beg her to stop because she had to go to the bathroom. Kasumi watched her run out of the room and then turned to Nabiki. Nabiki held up her hand to stop any tickle attack and got up to close the door.

She walked back to the bed, sat down and glanced at her sister's face. Kasumi was grinning at her because she knew Nabiki was dying to know what was going on. Nabiki sat without speaking hoping Kasumi would speak first finally she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Oh, alright. What were mom and dad talking about that Akane misunderstood."

Kasumi broke into a huge smile, licked her right index finger and made an imaginary one in the air. Nabiki groaned and grumbled to her.

"Yeah, yeah. You got me, I won't kid you about Tofu anymore."

"Okay, okay. So, anyway, what happened was after dinner Mom called me into the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen, Dad looks at me kind of sadly, he tells me that Mom needs to talk to me and take me somewhere proper to take care of the 'problem'.He gets up to leave and Mom says it was Granddad's revenge. He goes out muttering about a Father's worst nightmare. We come upstairs and she tells me what Granddad's revenge and a Father's worst nightmare are. By now, we're both cracking up so hard we're crying and thats when you 'entered' the room."

Kasumi leaned gingerly backward into a stretch and Nabiki noticed two small but noticeable mounds pushing up against her T-shirt. Nabiki nonchalantly brushed at her front and turned red when she heard Kasumi laugh.

"Too soon, sis. I had to wait, so you will too. Well, Mom said we can go to the store tomorrow and take care of my 'problem'. Mom said she'll give me the talk before bedtime."

Later that evening.

Mariko finished her explanation of puberty and looked at Kasumi. Kasumi had an attentive look on her face, but Mariko suspected it was a case of IOEOTO.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Mariko.

"Um, no. Can't think of any." chirped Kasumi.

Mariko thought to herself, "In One Ear – Out The Other."

"Good, then you should have no problem answering these."

She handed Kasumi two sheets of paper. Kasumi gulped as she looked at the twenty questions on each sheet. Mariko waved her hand at the papers and held out two books for Kasumi. Kasumi glanced at the books as she placed them on her desk. One was titled 'Puberty and Child Development' and the other was 'The Study of Biology'.

"These questions can be easily answered using those books and what we discussed tonight. I know you have an interest in medical matters, so this can give you an early taste of medical school."

"Do...When....," began Kasumi.

"Take your time. You may find yourself changing answers several times as you go through later questions. When you think you have a final answer to a question, bring it to me and we will discuss it."

Mariko stood and gave Kasumi a goodnight hug and kiss and left the room. Grinning, she walked to the kitchen for a drink before retiring herself. She knew it could be a while before Kasumi approached her with any answers.

Kasumi got ready for bed. She was sure she could answer all the questions in a few days. She had already had the school's version of the 'talk' during girl's health class: 'Blossoming into Womanhood through Puberty'. Well, mom's version was a lot more down to earth, but still, forty questions!

"I'll look at the first question and........What the.......?" thought Kasumi. "Question 1: What training does a 'Training' Bra provide a young woman?"

Kasumi knew she would be a long time answering those questions.


	19. Chapter 19

Stay-at-home Dads

The meal was finished and children absent, away in their rooms doing homework. The woman seated at the table noticed that her husband was preparing to rise and raised her hand to stop him. He looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Husband, we need to talk."

"About what, Dear?" asked Genma.

"Ranma.......and this training trip of yours. I.....cannot...stop....you from taking him but......," Nodoka stopped and looked away to prevent him from seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Dear," said Genma patiently. "We discussed this and you said I could start his training. We leave Monday with Soun and Akane after school lets out for summer-break. We'll visit other dojos and temples and return......"

"In eight to twelve years." interrupted a sobbing Nodoka. "Leaving Ranko and I.....How will we support ourselves without......"

Genma sat with his mouth agape for a second then shook his head in mild disbelief.

".....in two weeks so we have the last two weeks to go camping at that resort Soun was telling us about," he concluded.

"Thats not what you said to me," accused Nodoka. "You said you and Soun were going to teach Ranma and Akane both schools at once. You said it would take eight to twelve years and the four of you would be going to different schools...."

Genma raised his hand to his face and shook his head. Rising from his position, he moved so he was beside Nodoka and then he knelt down. Looking her in the eye, he bowed forward until his forehead touched the floor.

"I am sorry, Wife. I have caused you distress by not being aware that I had not conveyed my intentions properly," said Genma.

"I am fully aware of what you said." said Nodoka with a sniff as she blotted her eyes.

"The Americans have a saying that applies here," said the still bowed Genma. "I believe it goes like this: 'What you think you heard me say is not the same thing as what I meant.' Something along those lines at least."

"Oh, get up and talk to me, Husband," said an exasperated Nodoka. "You told me exactly what I said."

"That is true," he said as he rose.

Returning to his seat, he poured two cups of tea. Taking a sip from his cup, he closed his eyes in thought and then began to explain.

"We spoke about training the children earlier today. You said you would train Ranko in the Way of the Sword to keep your School from passing on. I would begin training Ranma in the Saotome Anything Goes School," said Genma.

"I agree that that is what we said," said Nodoka.

"I spoke with Soun later and he pointed out something we hadn't thought of before."

Earlier that day at the Tendo dojo. Soun and Genma are watching some of Soun's students spar as they discuss training Akane and Ranma.

"I figure it should take eight to ten years to train Ranma in everything I have," said Genma.

"Same for Akane.....Hold!.........Officer Kata, we are sparring not going for the kill. If you allow yourself to be overwhelmed by the moment, you are not a student of.......Very well.....Begin!........Then what? I train Ranma and you train Akane?"

"Well, yeah, that was the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes. That would mean a total of sixteen to twenty years if they complete the training."

Genma nodded agreement. Soun looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What would you say if we could cut the total to eight years? Twelve at the most."

"How?"

"Simple. We train them in both Schools at the same time. I teach them the first 'ground' Kata and when they have it......."

"I teach them the 'aerial' Kata. They practice both until it merges into the original move. Sounds reasonable. I wonder why our Master didn't teach us that way?"

Returning to Genma and Nodoka seated at the dining room table.

"I understood that dual training aspect earlier. I don't understand taking my son away for years,"said Nodoka.

"Thats where the misunderstanding occurred. We will be training for years. We will visit other Schools. What we won't be doing is traveling for years visiting other Schools. I was planning on taking Ranma on my next travel trip. My 'usual' two week travel trip."

He waited. Nodoka considered what he said and came to the conclusion that she had misunderstood what her husband had said earlier. Taking a sip of her tea, she considered how she should respond.

"Humph, if you had given me a better explanation earlier you wouldn't have upset me."

Genma wisely took another sip of his tea as Nodoka rose and left the room. The glint in his eye and half-smile on his lips showed he wasn't fooled at all.

That evening, after Ranko and Ranma were asleep, Genma and Nodoka sat by the garden and savored the quiet coolness. Genma placed his arm around Nodoka's waist and was surprised to feel a slight movement as if she had started to pull away. He gently gave her a hug and removed his hold. Nodoka made a sound as if she was muffling a sob.

"Are you upset, Dear?" asked Genma. "Is there something we need to discuss?"

Nodoka gave a jerky nod and took an unsteady breath.

"I......have.....never questioned your duty to the Emperor but I ask you to consider something," said Nodoka. "Our children are at the stage where parents need to provide a home with as few distractions as possible."

Genma nodded silently to show his understanding.

"Our neighbors don't understand the purpose of your trips. Over the years I have had to endure various rumors concerning those trips," she said. "Today, Ranko asked me if we were getting a kitten. I asked her where she got that idea. She said she overheard two women passing our gate saying you were going to visit the cathouses."

Genma stiffened and started a low growling.

Nodoka placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She shook her head slowly and Genma grew silent.

"I have visited appropriate justice on those who spread rumors but our children are vulnerable to..........," she broke off and daubed her eyes.

Genma sat in thought for a few moments and then put his arm around her again. Looking up into the sky, he began to speak.

"If we lived in a perfect world neighbors would mind their business and not concern themselves with our business. So be it, I see that I have no choice but to frustrate their expectations," he said.

"What......," began Nodoka.

"The yearly trips are not required. Master Happosi, Soun and I were making unofficial follow-ups. I'll call the 'Office' and ask for Soun and I to be officially put on active reserve for the next several years for recuperation and restoration of spirit," he said. "Unofficially, I'll tell them I need to be home to watch my children grow."

Nodoka leaned over and kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence until the need for sleep overtook them.

The next morning Genma waited in the dining room and readied himself for his part of the 'kitchen kata'. Nodoka and Ranma appeared to be dancing with each other as they cooked breakfast. He caught a flash of white and silver streaking his way. Rapidly he caught and set each place with plates, cups, saucers and silverware. He grinned as a crestfallen Ranko stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll have to be faster than that to catch him off-guard, Daughter," said Nodoka.

She brought a platter to the table as Ranma followed with the remaining food, spices and tea. The family seated themselves around the table and waited. Nodoka gave the table a quick glance to see if anything had been missed. With a nod of satisfaction, she looked at Genma. Genma clapped his hands once and announced the family's thanks for the meal. Each bite was savored for taste and texture, sips of tea cleansing the palate for the next bite. Genma sat back with a sigh of satisfaction and looked at his empty plate.

"Delicious as ever, Dear," said Genma.

"I agree, Dear, although you should direct some appreciation to another," she said.

"Really? Ranma, were you responsible for some of this meal?" asked Genma.

Ranma ducked his head and turned crimson. He raised his face and nodded to his father. Genma stared at him and shook his head. Genma looked each person in the eye and then performed a seated bow.

"I am truly the most fortunate of men. I am blessed to have three cooks of skill and will never starve......," he was interrupted by the three cooks piling on him.

Later that morning Genma and Ranma were walking over to the Tendo home when Genma noticed they were next to the wall of the park. Hopping atop the wall, Genma looked down at Ranma and waited. Ranma tried to hop up but only made it halfway. After a few more tries, Genma prepared to lift Ranma but was surprised by Ranma suddenly appearing atop the wall. Looking down he saw how Ranma had hopped atop a mailbox and from there to the wall. Father and son grinned at each other and began trotting along the wall.

"Well, well. Confident, smart and persistent," thought Genma proudly.

Jumping off the wall, Genma turned to watch Ranma. Ranma hesitated as he looked down, he couldn't see anything to use to get down. Not wanting to disappoint his father he took a leap and tried to land properly. Two strong hands caught him and lowered him to the ground. Ranma lowered his eyes so he wouldn't see the disappointment in his father's eyes. His father's hand tousled his hair and Ranma looked up to see his father grinning at him.

"Don't worry about it, son. I wouldn't have been teaching you this for another two years. You have some growing to do first. Need more muscle and longer legs. Now, come on, Soun and Akane are waiting for us."

Reaching their destination, Genma opened the gate and watched a blur race across the yard towards two young girls. Nabiki and Akane were aware of Ranma's approach and, with nary a glance at each other, blurred into a high/low sweeping leg attack. Nabiki jumped up while Akane squatted and Ranma was.....past them? They didn't hesitate, giving chase they double-teamed him and brought him down. Mercilessly, they began tickling him but Ranma gave as good as he got and the 'battle' soon dissolved into a shrieking, laughing pile of friends. Mariko came out of the dojo and smiled at what was causing such a ruckus. She turned and motioned her students back into the dojo, glanced over her shoulder and smiled again before re-entering the dojo.

"Ranma! Hold!" commanded Genma. He was surprised to see the pile continue laughing and shrieking. He was saddened that Ranma had failed to obey him.

"RA...." Genma began to shout. He stopped because of someone tugging on his gi sleeve. Looking down, he saw Ranma looking up at him. He glanced at Soun and saw he was struggling to hold in his laughter. Straightening up, Soun wiped his eyes and raised his voice in command.

"Nabiki! Akane! Hold!"

Instantly, the two girls stopped and stood upright. They did a double-take at the sight of Ranma standing with the two Masters. They looked down where they had been tickling Ranma and then to where he was standing.

"How.....When?" both girls asked in bewilderment.

"Come over and ask Ranma," said Soun.

The two girls walked up to Ranma and stood with their hands on their hips. Ranma licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to think of how he could explain something he wasn't sure he could. Nabiki started tapping her foot in impatience.

"Well.....we're waiting," growled Nabiki. "How did you do that?"

"I....don't know," said Ranma slowly. "I heard Dad call and just left when it....felt......right."

"Felt right. Yeah, sure. I thought you were still there with me and Akane until Dad said hold," said Nabiki. "Why don't you pull my other leg?"

Akane didn't say anything but had an expression of concentration as she replayed the last few minutes. Making slight motions with her hands and legs, she moved through a sequence of moves. She grinned and looked at Ranma and the Masters.

She said. "I know how you did it."

Genma put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He and Soun looked at each other and saw the same thought: natural-born martial artists. Soun looked at his two daughters and shook his head at them.

"Nabiki, sometimes a person will do something in a split-second and be unable to explain what they did." Soun said. "It happens all the time, all over the world. Fighter pilots, police officers, all walks of life. You suddenly feel like you're aware of 'Everything' and Time seems to stop. You have all the time in the world to do what you have to do."

Genma nodded and said, "If you ever have a real fight or feel strongly about somebody or become a parent......"

Soun flinched and glanced at Kasumi seated by the Koi pond tapping a pencil against her chin.

".......you'll have a lot of those experiences, believe me."

Nabiki snorted and with the assurance of her eight years said, "As if that will ever happen."

"You kids go get a snack, Genma and I need to talk about our upcoming trip," said Soun.

The three kids raced to the back door and had a momentary jam-up trying to open the door and then disappeared inside. Genma and Soun started walking to the house. Soun gave slight sigh as they passed Kasumi and Genma wondered what was happening to trouble his friend. Reaching the house, Soun sat in a chair and leaned back wearily. Genma sat in another chair and thought for a moment.

"You know, a quiet discussion over a game of Shogi sounds like a good idea," suggested Genma.

Soun gave a slight snort of mirth and asked, "With a beer or two?"

"Well, now that you mention it," answered Genma. "That sounds like a better idea."

Sitting at the Shogi board and sipping their beer, Soun tells Genma of the impending apocalypse he will soon be facing. Genma thinks its funny until Soun asks an innocent question.

"Ranko will be ten years old in, what, four years?"

"Yeah, she and Ranma both.........turn........Ah......Hmmm....sorry, Soun."

"Our girls are growing up, Genma, we'll face it as all fathers have since time immemorial."

"Of course we will. We'll face it with dignity, calm and understanding."

Silently, they were both thinking the same thing. "Any boy that tries anything......"

Mariko had been listening from the kitchen and was amused at what they had said. She remembered how her father had reacted when Soun came to the house to ask permission to take her out for their first date.

Several years earlier.

"Sir, my name is Tendo Soun and I ask for your permission to take your daughter out to a movie," said an obviously nervous Soun.

He looked at Mariko with puzzlement as her father left the room. His blood ran cold when he heard the distinctive..sssssssh...of a blade leaving a sheath. Her mother quickly left the room and a muffled conversation was heard - followed by a dull thud. Her parents returned and Mariko's father, rubbing the top of his head, grudgingly gave permission.

Back in the present, Mariko smiled and knew she would need to intercede for each of her daughters when the time came.


	20. Chapter 20

**They're real?**

Shortly after Genma "called the Office", the call transcript was being read by the supervisor responsible for Adept Manning & Control. She ensured Saotome, G and Tendo, S were placed on active reserve and performed the spell necessary to make an "outside" call.

"_I thought being assigned to the JSDF Command Center would be exciting," _thought Major Yamata. "_Radar intercepts of Soviet bombers, North Korean missile launches, Chinese submarines in Tokyo harbor, but noooooooo. So far this week all we had was a report of some drunken US sailors missing their ship. Whoopee!"_

He stood behind his desk, looking out the window of the cubicle he shared with Colonel Kufu, the night-shift command officer. The Command Center was manned 24/7 by personnel from all branches of the JSDF and should have been a bustle of activity. He checked the status board of the twenty-eight stations and then observed the diligent personnel at work.

He snorted and thought. _"Typical exciting night. It looks like that Christmas song come to life. Seven soldiers eating, six sailors sleeping, FIVE READING MAIL, four calling home, three piss break, two playing cards and one taking an incoming call."_

He gave slight start as the floor intercom came to life.

"Colonel Kufu, you have a call from ILOCC."

"Patch them through on speaker-phone."

A short burst of static was heard and then cleared.

"Command Center, Colonel Kufu speaking."

"ILOCC night duty officer Ishida, I called to confirm you have received the Adept status update made just now."

He looked up at a large display situated on the front wall.

"Confirmed. Saotome, G and Tendo, S moved from Active to Active Reserve."

"Good."

Another burst of static ensued and then cleared to a dial-tone.

The Major looked at the Colonel and spoke.

"How rude......," he began.

He stopped as the Colonel shook his head.

"Calls from ILOCC are of necessity short and to the point," said Colonel Kufu. "You have been briefed on ILOCC, correct?"

"Yes," he said, with distaste evident in his tone.

"And you think it a useless and outmoded waste of time, money and resources."

"Well, yes. Anyone would! Imperial Liaison Office to the Celestial Court? Adepts? Kami? Oni? Who believes in fairy tales in this day and age?"

The Colonel rose from his chair and sat on the edge of his desk. He picked up a ruler and idly tapped it against his right leg. The Major was startled to hear it make a dull "Thonk" noise. He looked up and took a sudden step back. The Colonel had suddenly gained horrible facial scarring about the upper left quarter of his face and had an artificial left eye.

"Boo," said the Colonel with a lop-sided grin.

The ashen-faced Major gasped and staggered backwards and sagged into his chair.

"Your face," whispered the Major.

"Don't forget my leg," said the Colonel with another tap of the ruler.

"You looked.......," whispered Major Yamata. "But how? What?

"Magic," replied Colonel Kufu.

He tapped his left cheek and right leg and regained his "normal" appearance. He returned to his seat behind his desk. He grinned as Major Yamata struggled to believe his eyes.

"Magic?" asked Major Yamata in halting tone.

"Magic. A spell was placed to cover up the scarring and artificial parts. I control it by thought and physical action," said the Colonel. "Need to look pretty to hold any upper positions in the service, but need to be able to see the scars for signs of infection or be fitted for replacement prosthetics."

"Who...?" asked Major Yamata with a gesture towards his face.

"Huh, oh. Medium size demon," said Colonel Kufu.

"But.....demons are mythical....," spluttered Major Yamata.

Colonel Kufu dropped his disguise again and pointed to his face.

Furiously, he said, "Does this look mythical to you, Major?"

"It looks like you were in an accident, sir," said the Major. "News reports had it that you were out on maneuvers with your unit when a helicopter crashed into your camp because of engine trouble."

"By all the Kami," said the Colonel in wonder. "You do believe in fairy-tales, after all."

Major Yamata turned beet-red and made spluttering noises.

"For your information," said the Colonel. "My unit was tasked to contain an Oni until the Adepts arrived. Lost a platoon, two tanks, one helicopter, my right leg and part of my face to a "mythical" manifestation that broke treaty. My force contained it while the ILOCC adepts destroyed it. Of course, the Oni declared it was the renegade action of a lone demon."

The Major was looking a little green around the gills by then, so he tapped his leg and face to look normal again. He took a manual from a shelf behind him and handed it to the Major.

Pointing to the manuals on the shelves, he said. "Protocols and procedures for bio-war, chem-war, nuclear war, hijackings, etc. All normal threats. Things the government and military can cope with, horrible as they may be."

Pointing at the manual in the Major's hands, he said. "There is a version of that manual in every command center of every major world government. The French call theirs "The Armageddon Guide". The Germans call it "Ragnarök for Dummies". The Americans call theirs "The BOAKYAG Book" or "The End of Times Book" depending on who is President. If a treaty breach occurs, each government acts to contain it locally. If it is total war, we try to keep from underfoot and save enough people to repopulate the world."

He paused, grinned and said. "I don't think Hell is going to break out in the next hour or two, so why not sit down and re-read it again with an open mind."

With that, the Colonel strolled off to get some tea. The Major sat down and as he began to read realized how limited his view of the world had been.

Imperial Liaison Office to the Celestial Court

The Imperial Liaison Office to the Celestial Court (ILOCC) is located inter-dimensionally between the dimensions of Earth, Heaven and Hell In conjunction with other national liaison offices, the ILOCC........


	21. Chapter 21

**Unreserved **

Pain, unrelenting all-encompassing fiery pain assaulted Genma's senses. He writhed in agony and was dimly aware of voices around him.

"-dammit, soak him down! What do you mean with what? Bucket. Waterfall. Move it!"

"MEDIC! Wheres the frigging Medic!"

"Genma! Stay with us, old friend!"

"Tendo Soun, your friend won't have a chance if we don't finish..."

Genma thought he would hear better if some idiot would stop screaming. When he took a breath and the screaming stopped he realized he was that idiot. Try as he might to hold back the screams the agony was too much.

"Strange," Genma thought as he slipped into darkness. "Why am I feeling so cold if I'm on fire?"

"Flat-line! We're losing him!"

"Defib..."

[Whoops! That's not... Um mm... Ah... Let me just.…... hit... rewind...]

The house next door to the Saotomes was dark, but not uninhabited. A window curtain parted slightly and an eye peered through the gap. The neighbors had left their shade open and straining to see, the old woman could just make out the top of a man's head barely clearing the window sill. He had his head tilted and appeared to be...her eyes widening, she watched and listened.

Genma sat on the floor in front of the living room couch, while Nodoka sat on the couch with her legs over Genma's shoulders. The room was dimly lit by the TV and the late evening show was not really being watched by either. Nodoka clutched at Genma's hair and moaned softly, her face showing her pleasure.

"Yes, yes! Ah, you found just the right spot. Don't stop now! I'm almost...almost...AAAH!"

Genma glanced over his shoulder with a grin, while continuing to massage Nodoka's sore foot. She grinned back at him and they both raised their heads to look out the window to the neighboring house. They broke out laughing as the curtain twitched closed.

"Well, I believe we've entertained the lecher enough, don't you think, Dear?"

"Yes, I think we've provided her with enough fantasy for the evening. We don't want her to have a stroke or heart-attack, do we?"

Nodoka tousled Genma's hair with affection and sighed from his continuing ministrations. She played with his pigtail and then frowned slightly.

"Getting split-ends again. I'll have to give you a trim, can't have my husband looking scruffy for our students. In fact, I'll trim your beard too. Right now, all you need is a staff and that ratty old white gi to look like a wandering hermit monk. Speaking of which, when are you going to get rid of it?"

"That gi and I have been through a lot together," protested Genma, "Maybe I'll frame it like the baseball players do their retired shirts."

"Well, I'm gonna wash (_and fumigate_) it first, then you can frame and hang it. In the dojo."

"But..."

"In the dojo or in the trash," she said firmly.

"Dojo," said a resigned Genma.

**BRRRRRRRING...BRING...BRRRRRRRING...BRING**

They both gave a start as the telephone rang, it was late at night, but it was the way it rang that was troubling. They looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Aren't you on active reserve?"

"I thought I was," growled an annoyed Genma.

He rose and answered the phone.

"Saotome residence, Genma speaking...I'm on active reserve...what do you mean I'm...How big!...yes, sir...I'll be ready."

Nodoka had watched Genma answer the phone, as he spoke, her heart rose in her throat. He had spoken heatedly at first, but paled slightly and answered slowly as if dazed before hanging up. He gave a slight shake of his head, as of dismay, then turned to look at Nodoka.

"A demon is about to manifest somewhere near Tokyo. The locators can't pinpoint the emergence point because it seems to be huge and diffuse. Since the area to cover is so large, all Imperial martial artists have been called up...," he trailed off and gave a slight shrug.

Glancing at the clock, he started moving toward the bedroom, shedding shirt and jeans as he went. Nodoka followed slowly, picking up articles of clothing as she went. Laying out different articles of clothing, Genma started dressing for battle. He picked up the first article and grinned as he remembered how he learned a tip from a U.S. Navy SEAL. While participating in a training exercise with him, they had waded ashore and duck-walked to cover. Genma's wet pant legs had stuck to his legs and prevented him from moving as easily as the SEAL.

[Night exercise – Joint SDF/U.S. Navy]

(_Whispered Conversation)_

_"*&%#!"_

_ [Light breathy laughter]_

_ "*&%#! You, and the ship you rode in on!"_

_ "Geez, whats got your shorts in a wad, Genma?"_

_ "You!"_

_ "ME! What did I do?"_

_ Genma chuckled softly._

_ "I'm supposed to be training your team in infiltration and I was the slowest and noisiest one of all of us."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "My shorts are in a wad, too."_

_ [Light breathy laughter]_

_ "Up yours!"_

_ "No, it's up yours!"_

_ "Yeah, don't remind me."_

_ "Well, I'll let you in on our ultra-secret stealth technique, if you promise to never tell another soul. Promise?"_

_ "To learn a new technique, of course I promise."_

_ Here they are, two men hidden from sight, camouflaged, and still they look around to make sure no-one will hear. The SEAL puts his mouth right next to Genma's ear to say the secret. Genma looks at the Seal in shock._

_ "PANTY-HOSE!"_

_ The SEAL looks around and makes shushing motions._

_ "Yeah, panty-hose. I know, I know, SEAL, macho, man among men, yadda, yadda, yadda, BUT, it's the best thing yet for infiltration. Light-weight, provides support, helps keep blood from pooling in legs during stake-outs, works as a scuba suit, and keeps wet clothes from sticking to you."_

_ They both heard the clicker signal to move to their next objective._

_ "Just consider it as part of your battle gear."_

[Back to present]

The first time he wore panty-hose, she had walked into the bedroom, took one look, and walked back out with a blank look on her face. It took him about an hour to convince her why he was wearing it. Of course, practical joker as he was, the next time he was dressing to go on neighborhood patrol, she walked in and saw him wearing a garter belt and hose. He couldn't patrol that night because, first, he was chased around the yard by a sword-wielding Nodoka, and second, he had to take Nodoka to the emergency room when she finally broke down laughing so hard she pulled a back muscle.

A couple of days later, she was looking through an athletic supply catalog and came across a selection of men-sized gymnastic leotards, unitards and body-suits. She ordered two unitards, one black and one gray. The next time Genma was changing for patrol, Nadoka handed him the black unitard.

"Ah, Nadoka, wheres my panty-hose?" asked Genma.

"Doesn't that sound strange to you?" asked Nadoka. "A man asking for panty-hose?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Does that sound ….manly?"

"Well, no, but its for ….."

"This will be more suitable for your purposes. Unless there's another reason..."

"Noooooo, Okay. I'll wear it."

"Really, it will work better. It covers you better, tougher material, no runs..."

"Har Har."

After he used them for several patrols, Genma had to admit they were better than panty-hose.

Genma glanced at Nodoka as he put on his unitard, she had a faint smile on her face as she watched him. Finishing up dressing, he mentally ran over his checklist and put on his final part of battle gear.

Dressed, except for shoes, he stood in place for Nodoka to check to see if he was ready. Nodoka looked him over carefully and nodded, he appeared to be dressed like you would imagine a ninja would in dark clothing and mask. It was not the expected black but a curiously mottled cloth that made it difficult to see even in full light. Long ago, his clan had studied how people and demons 'see' what is in front of them. The cloth they came up with could be likened to a smeared kindergartener finger painting. It was not a camouflage pattern because patterns have an edge against the background that the eye can see. Colors seemed to swirl, climb over and under each other and fade in and out. Dim lighting or darkness rendered the wearer effectively invisible.

Genma's function was to be a combination of scout and lure. Basically, seek out the demon and bring it to Soun and the priests. His form of Aerial Anything- Goes was well suited for this as it very similar to his clan's school. Still, even though Anything-Goes was better, his clan had some secret techniques that were unique for demon attacks.

Looking at the clock, he slipped on his favorite footwear for patrol or battle: black sneakers. After giving Nadoka a kiss and hug that was both short but seemingly hours long, he strode out of the house and through the gate to await transport. Inside the house, Nadoka stoically knelt in front of the family altar, her family's sword at her side, to fulfill her role as defender of her children and her home.

Waiting for his ride, Genma took off the mask and shirt for two reasons: first, it was too damn hot and humid, second, the last time he was wearing it the driver didn't see him and damn near ran into him. Off in the distance, he noticed faint flashes.

"That's odd," He thought. "Don't hear any thunder. Forecast didn't mention any storms for tonight."

The faint sound of tires brought his attention back to his surroundings. Usually, his transportation consisted of SDF vehicles, this time his ride was somewhat unusual. Lips pursed in a silent whistle, he examined the black Rolls Royce limousine before him. He entered the opened back passenger door and before he was seated, the door silently closed and the vehicle began moving. He was surprised to see two forms dressed in armor of antique style. One of them removed the helmet to reveal Soun.

"So Genma," Soun said. "Surprised at our ride?"

"A bit. SDF motor-pool budget must be better than the Diet knows about."

"No, their budget is not affected.," said a hollow sounding voice. "I happened to be 'going your way' as it were. SDF was relieved that I would take you and Soun to our mutual destination, as it left them two more vehicles available for dispatch."

"Our mutual destination..." began Genma.

Soun placed a hand on Genma's arm and shook his head slightly. Genma looked at Soun in surprise. A slight clearing of a throat brought Genma's attention to a fourth person that was not present a moment before. Struggling not to show surprise, he sat against the seat-back and waited to see what was going on.

"My Lord," said the hollow voice. "We await your command."

"So formal." said the fourth person with a smile. "This isn't the 15th century, you know. Let's just be casual and relaxed while I brief you on tonight's operation."

He reached into a briefcase and withdrew a map, using the briefcase as an easel and a pen for a pointer, he began.

"This is your area of operation, the mountain area of western Saitama prefecture. You'll be initially centered on the Mitsumine Shrine but expect to be moving at a moments notice. Elements of the 1st Infantry Regiment and the 1st Reconnaissance unit will be supporting you. You probably noticed their flares earlier when we picked you up. Our locators have been tracking this entity all the way from Nagoya. They can't identify what it actually is, but whatever it is has been staying in the mountains. Up until an hour ago, we felt sure it was going to Mount Asama," He paused and tapped on the map. "Then it turned near Hokuto and began making a curved path that will take it through Tokyo and the Imperial Palace."

He placed the map and pen in the briefcase and latched it shut. It appeared he was finished and about to leave.

"What can you tell us of this 'entity'? Is it not an Oni?," asked the hollow voice.

"I'll answer that question, if you'll take off that helmet. You sound like Darth Vader."

Soun assisted with the removal of the helmet and Genma's eyebrows rose when he saw who it was. He switched his attention back to the briefer as he began to speak. The briefer, a slight frown on his face, spoke slowly.

"Usually an Oni is little more than a gathering of chi that has gained a semblance of a personality, a poltergeist is one example. The troubled person has no idea how to control their manifestation of chi and projects a personality onto it. Larger Oni are created by the belief of a group of people. Our long belief in their existence has actually created a self-sustaining personality. Normally, when the accumulated chi is dispersed, an Oni is destroyed. The Greater Oni drops out of our awareness until they accumulate enough chi to re-manifest. This one," he paused. " This one is nothing ILOCC has ever seen before. Instead of one, it seems to be thousands, diffuse but spread over a large area. Halfway here, it suddenly pulsed and seemed to double in strength and size. Now, it seems to be contracting into a single entity."

"Thank you, I believe we may be able to develop a plan with this further information," said Lord Kuno.

Genma glanced at Soun and Lord Kuno, when he looked back for the briefer, he was not surprised that he had disappeared. Lord Kuno lifted a phone handset and spoke to the driver. Placing the phone back into it's cradle, he looked at Soun and Genma.

"We have about an hour to come up with a plan," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Unnatural!**

[A/N : For brevity O and K will signify the ILOCC Oni and Kami representatives]

[ and K-S-T for Team Kuno-Saotome-Tendo.]

A communication technician ran out of the Command Post (CP) and handed a message to K. Thanking the man, K read the message and, with a resigned sigh and sour look, handed it to O. Putting aside his paperback book, O glanced at the message, grinned, and stuck out his hand. Grumbling under his breathe, K handed O a 1.000 yen note, O pocketed the note and picked up his paperback.

K said. "Entity Unknown, No record matching characteristics found. I can't believe that in 25,000 years of recorded history nobody has run across something like this before."

O looked over his book at K and said. "The records aren't continuous. There are...gaps."

"Huh! What do you mean gaps?"

"The existing records begin 100,000 years ago with cave drawings, petroglyphs, carved bones."

"How do you lose 75,000 years of records?"

"Natural disasters, wars, things like that. You have to remember our species, until relatively recently, was not a very numerous one. Low density population, widely spread apart, it would be easy for a civilization to be destroyed and records lost. One super-volcano eruption, 75,000 years ago, brought us to the brink of extinction. 10,000 years ago the Atalan people were destroyed."

"Atalan? Oh, come on! Atlantis!"

"No, not Atlantis, although it was the Atalan people that inspired that myth. They were a maritime people that had a port city on the Southwest coast of Spain. The ocean level at the time was 200 to 300 feet lower than today due to glaciation. They basically traveled and traded the entire Atlantic seaboard with port cities at various places. The Azores, Central America, Bermuda are some examples. At the end of the last Ice Age, a vast lake of ice-melt in Canada broke through an ice-dam and entered the Atlantic. The quantity of water, while enormous, wasn't enough by itself to destroy the Atalans, but it was the trigger. A massive underwater landslide on the continental shelf started a mega-tsunami that wiped them out."

"Other records were lost because no-one can read them. A good example is Linear B tablets. The burning of the Library of Alexandria, Mayan codices destroyed, libraries lost during the Dark Age, all sorts disasters," said O.

"So, what you're saying is this type of entity may have been seen before, but no-one remembers, or it is a type never seen before," said K.

"Correct," said O. "Either way we are going into this blind. So, the first thing we need is information."

K heard some familiar voices approaching and said, "Well, lets go get some."

Entering the CP, they walked over to where Colonel Kufu was.

Genma listened to the sound of an army preparing for battle. Orders being given and confirmed. Equipment being moved into place. The rattle and jingle of men racing into position. He shook his head and entered the command post with Soun and Lord Kuno. The preparations were likely to be useless against this approaching foe, but brave men were ready to lay down their lives to protect their nation and families.

Colonel Kufu was examining a tactical map with his intelligence officer when Major Yamata brought his attention to the group of martial artists. He strode around the desk and waved at them to join him. Genma looked at the map and glanced at Soun. Soun pursed his lips and gave a slight shake of his head. The positions noted on the map were perfectly placed to overwhelm the approaching attacker with massive firepower. This foe, however, was not entirely material and might not notice or even be inconvenienced by a physical attack.

Lord Kuno cleared his throat for attention. He pointed at the red arrow depicting the enemy force. Genma noticed the speed of approach was literally that of a walking man.

"Can you tell me the size and appearance of this force?"

Colonel Kufu beckoned to the intelligence officer. The officer placed several photographs onto the map for their perusal. Genma frowned as he glanced at them. One photograph showed only trees, another showed a black mass obscuring the trees, another showed the mass with vaguely seen faces. The last three were strangely disturbing: first was an Imperial Army general with an erect bearing striding through the trees, next was the same general thinly overlain with a demon's image, last was the demon's solid image striding through the trees.

"I have some questions for you Colonel. Have you shown these pictures to the Senior priest at the shrine? Have you any idea of this officer's identity? Will you ask for the Senior priest to come consult with us? Will you change your troops positions if necessary?"

An indignant Major Yamata was opening his mouth to order security to eject the civilians.

"Major, take these photos and the intelligence officer to the shrine immediately. Ask the Senior priest if he would consult with us after he has had an opportunity to look at the photos."

Major Yamata gathered the material, and with the intelligence officer, left the command post. Colonel Kufu watched him leave and shook his head.

Genma asked, "New guy, Colonel?"

"No, not really. He still has a problem believing in 'fairy-tales'."

Soun gave a low laugh and said, "If he survives tonight, then he'll be a believer."

Kuno asked. " What's an old warhorse like you doing out here anyway, Colonel?"

"OLD! You're only fifteen years younger than me 'Lord' Kuno."

"Give it a rest already and just call me Mack like you always have"

"Well, you come in here looking like one of your ancestors..."

"ILOCC told us to bring our most potent weapons and armor. Something about needing the strength and spirit."

"That why Soun is carrying his toad-sticker and you've got your Ginsu knives?"

Genma chuckled. Colonel Kufu looked at him, grinned, and said. "And I see the comic relief is here as well. I guess if nothing else maybe the demon will die laughing."

Soun tilted his head slightly, glanced at Lord Kuno, and asked. "Mack?"

Colonel Kufu grinned and said. "Well, it was either that or Sam."

"Before I had to take over as Head of Clan from my father, I was a Captain in this unit."

Colonel Kufu placed his hand alongside his mouth and said. "And a stickler for enforcing the haircut standards. A regular tyrant. Buzz cuts for anyone out of standard."

"I gave them the opportunity to grow their hair back properly, why does everyone think I had a haircut fetish," Mack said.

Soun grinned and asked again. "Mack?"

Mack sighed and said. "As I was saying, I was with this unit. I needed to keep up my skills in my family's school of sword, so every free moment I had from my duties, I practiced my forms. The Colonel likes to listen to Frank Sinatra and started calling me 'Mack the Knife'."

Colonel Kufu said. "Well, it was either that or Sam Samurai."

O said. "Lets get down to business. Colonel, your scouts have tracked this entity and reported that it doesn't seem to be affecting either the surroundings or themselves."

"That's correct. These are experienced men and are familiar with the effects of chi draining. Normally a demon would be leaving a trail of dying or dead plants, trees or animals. This one seems to gather no chi but has doubled itself through some other means."

"Have you attempted to physically disrupt it?" K asked.

"Once." said the Colonel. "I authorized a sniper to see if he could shoot the General. Hit the target right between the eyes. His spotter reported seeing the bullet flatten and drop off. In the middle of his report, I heard a short scream and gurgling sound, then nothing. The back-up team reported they had observed a black mass surrounding the first team. After it disappeared, they approached and found the remains of the first team. It looked like some giant press had crushed them."

O looked thoughtful and said, "I think its time we have a talk with him."

Mack looked around and said, "Sasuke."

A man dressed in drivers livery appeared almost instantly. He knelt to one knee, looked at the ground and said, "Yes, my Lord. How may I serve?"

Mack said, "I need you to escort our two ILOCC representatives while they speak to this demon. Mr. Saotome will also be along. Your task is easy enough for a Ninja, use your art to photograph and record the conversation by stealth. It is assumed the demon will be aware of you irregardless. If it makes mention of you, continue your mission. Mr. Saotome has training and artifacts with him that may allow him to totally mask his existence from the demon. If the demon cannot detect him, he will observe the conversation and what happens after you and the two representatives leave."

Colonel Kufu said, "I would like you to have a radio so we might be able to hear the conversation. That may allow us to be better prepared."

A short time passes as a vehicle is readied and the cameras, recorders and radios are brought up from the intelligence section. A brief heated discussion ensued before Colonel Kufu prevailed about providing a driver for the vehicle.

"Sasuke can drive the vehicle. There's no need for one of your men to be placed in danger," said O.

"It's because of the potential danger that I need to provide a driver," retorted Colonel Kufu. "A driver familiar with the vehicle and terrain. The driver has driven up and down the mountain repeatedly inserting, retrieving and supplying scouts and sniper teams who are tracking this entity."

"Sasuke can talk …..," began K, only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"My Lord, I beg your indulgence for my interruption," Sasuke said from knelt position. "I have driven many vehicles, but I am not familiar with military vehicles. Driving at near dawn in heavy forest in an unfamiliar vehicle over unfamiliar terrain? No, it is not practical and even more-so too dangerous on an already dangerous mission."

"I can only agree with Sasuke," said Mack. "Having a driver in position in a running vehicle for a rapid departure is the best means of ensuring your return. It's entirely possible that Sasuke may be injured or killed which could leave you driver-less. I may be able to drive, but I'm needed here to help develop any plans from the information you'll provide. Saotome Genma is needed in his stay-behind role. "

"I wouldn't be able to drive in any case," said Genma. "I have never needed to drive so never learned how."

O looked at K. The nod of the head he was given showed that K agreed with the others about the need for the experienced driver.

O looked at the Colonel and said, "It appears that your argument prevails, Colonel. Very well, I would like be on our way within 15 minutes."

After driving for an hour, the driver slowed the vehicle to a crawl as a camouflaged scout appeared. Stopping the vehicle, the scout approached to report.

"Getting sloppy, Tamaka, I saw you clear as day," smirked Genma.

"Yeah, when did you see me? Standing alongside the road waiting for you or walking in the driver's blind spot for the last 3 minutes?"

Genma nodded as he stroked his chin. The scout had him with that comment because his position in the vehicle didn't allow him to see that spot.

"Gotta admit, you pulled a quick one on me," said Genma. "Tell the chief that I owe you two a couple of cold ones and come on by when you're ready."

O looked at the scout and said, "Now that you two have setup your date, how about telling us about our friend ahead."

Tamaka scratched his neck and looked up the road then back to the vehicle. Pulling out a notepad and red-lensed flashlight he began his report.

"I took over for the previous team about an hour ago. They had reported the entity was acting like it was out for a stroll, moving at a slow walk, occasionally stopping to look at something or just looking around. When I first saw it, it was sitting down looking at a sapling, it reached out and touched it for a few seconds. Nothing seemed to happen and it brought it's hand back and looked at it. It flexed it's hand a few times then touched the sapling again. This time a black aura seemed to appear around the sapling and it wilted. It looked like the entity nodded a few times and stood up and began walking again. After it moved far away enough, I examined the sapling, the leaves were green, but felt like wilted lettuce and the trunk felt spongy. It didn't look like my past experience has been with chi depletion. Back-tracking it's path a bit, there were other instances where it had touched things. The worst was a rabbit, it was alive but something seemed to be missing that I can't put my finger on."

"Thank you for your report," said K.

"Is the entity nearby?" O asked.

"About 5 minutes along the road, " said the Scout.

"Driver, after we leave the vehicle, position it for a fast getaway, keep the motor running and your hand on the gearshift," said Genma. "Sasuke, I'd like you to take point. Tamaka, take our left. I'll take right. Gentlemen, if you would, keep to the road and walk at a slow pace. Once the entity is located, the person who spotted it will call on the radio and we'll move to their location. After that, it's up to you two."

Sasuke moved ahead of the representatives by 25 feet while Genma and Tamaka took their positions at the same distance. Moving slowly forward the group advanced until Sasuke reported sighting the entity. The representatives stopped next to Sasuke while Genma and Tamaka retreated down the road 50 feet.

"Tamaka, I want you to cover our route back to the vehicle. Get the rest of your team and position them for hit and run tactics. I don't want you guys squashed like that sniper team. I'm going to finish suiting up and go stealthy. Tell your guys to be visually sure of their target and not tag me by mistake," said Genma.

Tamak watched as Genma put on the rest of his outfit. He knew he was standing just in front of Genma but his eyes just seemed to slide past his form.

"Damn, Genma, can I get me a set of those?"

"Sorry, clan secret arts. You can still sort of see me, right."

"Yeah, but just because I know where you are."

Genma invoked the Umi-Sen-Ken and took a silent step backwards and several steps to the left.

"How about now?"

Tamaka gave a violent start and looked about rapidly. He put his hand out in front of him and took a step forward. He waved it slowly from side to side.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out, Genma. Where are you?"

Genma silently stepped an arms length behind Tamaka and tapped him on the shoulder. Tamaka froze and looked over his shoulder.

"Genma, that better be you or I'm going to start..."

"Peeing your pants?"

"You Rat Bastard! Don't do that shit around people with live rounds!"

"Just testing if my moving around disturbs my stealth technique. It appears that I can move around if I move slowly enough. Well, I better get back to the others before they start talking. Let's have a few brews later, Tamaka."

Moving at a slow pace, Genma returned to Sasuke and the representatives. Sasuke took his eyes off the slowly approaching entity and looked down the road. Something was making him twitchy. A soft whisper next to him caught him by surprise, but no change in his expression or body showed. He mentally groaned as he heard the agreed upon challenge and gave the response.

"Who dat?"

"Who dat who say, who dat."

Sasuke wished Lord Kuno would take things seriously when on missions and stop using old radio programs as sources for passwords. He had to admit though, it would be difficult for someone to figure out the response if they didn't listen to Jack Benny and Rochester.

The two representatives had heard the soft exchange and tried to sense Genma's aura. They were impressed when they couldn't find him visually or by chi. The approach of the entity to speaking distance brought their attention back to the front.

"Who are you three supposed to be?"

O stepped forward and motioned to himself and K.

"We are the representatives from the Imperial Liaison Office to the Celestial Court. Our function is to mediate and monitor interactions between Earth, Heaven and Hell. Our companion is a local volunteer to photograph and record our conversations to be forwarded to our office. May we have your name and your purpose for being here as a beginning?"

The entity looked slowly around itself with a look of satisfaction.

"Yes, you need to know, so you may show proper respect to your master. I am Oni-sama and this is my domain."


End file.
